Unexpected Relations
by XzShadoWzX
Summary: Ghost and MacTavish had become best friends and they trusted each other with their lives. But what happens, when certain unexpected emotions starts building up? Would you embrace them or push them away? Slash - Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Wait What?

**This story will contain man-on-man action, some GhostxSoap in its full glory, and everything that goes with it in later chapters. Just wanted to make sure everyone understood before starting this. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

I was walking around the base to make sure no one was up to anything to stupid. It was kind of a part of my job as a lieutenant, mostly because 'Tav put it on me, because he didn't want to himself. _Lazy bastard_ I thought to myself as I entered the mess hall. I looked around, but no one was doing anything. That was suspicious, something always happened, it rarely happened that they were this quiet.

"Hey man!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around to see it was Roach, of course it was him. Who else could it be? He was the only one I considered a friend apart from MacTavish.

"What is it Roach?" I said a little harsher than I anticipated.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing. Haven't seen you since training, so what are you doing here?" Roach asked smiling.

I sighed. What did he expect me to answer, when he knows I have to do this? He's an okay kid, but he's a bloody retard once in a while. I looked at him and decided to use my usual mix of sarcasm and annoyance to make him understand.

"Well, right now I'm hunting elephants mate. Why do you think I'm wearing my safari outfit?" I snapped at him. He seemed to take the hint and he nodded. I guess he decided to leave me to it, because he ended up leaving.

I decided to go outside to see if anyone was there. To be honest, most of the stupid stuff that happened around here, took place outside. And sure enough there was Scarecrow and Ozone. For some reason they were fighting on the ground. During the time they had been here, they always seemed to find a reason to fight, and no one ever knew why. After a while you just stop asking.

"Oi! Will you two bastards cut the shite?!" I yelled at them, and they quickly got up. They looked at eachother, with looks saying it wasn't over. I don't really care about what they do anymore, one moment they're like brothers, and the next they try to kill eachother.

I took a quick look around to make sure no one else was here and returned to the base. I decided to go back to my room, and read. I had to pass time doing something. Just as I stepped foot down the hallway, I heard someone speak to me.

"Hey Ghost. What are ya doin'?" I immediately recognized the Scottish accent, and turned around.

"Not much, just trying to find something to do with my time." I answered and 'Tav nodded. He gestured for me to follow him to his office and I went with him. I consider this man my best friend. We both had our demons and we were always willing to listen to eachother. I have never trusted anyone as I trust him.

We both sat down on the chairs in the room and sat there in silence. Not that this was unusual, it often happened that we just decided to enjoy each other's company and then just do our separate things. I pulled of my mask and took off my sunglasses, as I watched MacTavish open one of his drawers to pull out a bottle of scotch.

"Want some?" he asked and how could I say no. For some reason, drinking always help me out, when I feel depressed. It keeps away the pain and the memories. With the shit I've seen and done, it takes some alcohol once in a while to keep sane.

I looked at my friend and nodded, and he found two glasses and poured some of the scotch into them. He then handed me one. I took a sip and I could tell it was some of the good stuff.

"You look terrible." MacTavish said as he looked at me. I knew what he was referring to, but I decided to play stupid as long as possible.

"Well thanks. You look fantastic as well." I said with a little smile and watched him shake his head.

"When did you last sleep?" He asked. Why couldn't he just leave it be. I know I don't sleep much, but the Doc won't give me anything for the insomnia. He could at least try to give me some sleeping pills, but no. Not even one.

"About 3 days ago, I believe. It's not that I don't try and sleep, I just can't. And when I finally fall asleep I get nightmares. And Doc won't give me sleeping pills, I've asked him a million times." I said. What did he want me to do?

He looked at me and sighed "I guess he wants you to get natural sleep, but that's clearly not working…" I couldn't help but laugh "You don't say."

"I'll order him to give you some pills. I don't care how we're going to do it, but you need sleep." He said. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

We sat in silence again, I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes and 'Tav was doing something on his computer. The only sound was the continues clicks from his keyboard. I opened my eyes a little and looked at MacTavish. He was concentrated about whatever he was doing and didn't notice me looking.

I noticed his eyes, that blue color was amazing, he had stunning eyes. Wait… what? I decided to let it go. There's nothing wrong with thinking someone has beautiful eyes. I looked at him again and couldn't help but smile. He looked so concentrated, it was like the only thing in the world, was what he was doing on his computer. It was adorable, especially with the way he kind of pushed out his bottom lip, when he got confused.

I opened my eyes completely and sat up straight. _What the bloody hell am I thinking?_ I thought as I shook my head. I decided it was my mind playing tricks on me, since I was tired. What else could it be?

I stood up from the chair, stretching my back before drinking the rest of the scotch. MacTavish looked at me and took a piece of paper and wrote something down.

"Here, bring it do Doc. He should give you some sleeping pills now." He said and handed it to me. I looked at the note and it was like one of those notes, you get from your mother, when you need to be allowed to do certain things at school.

"Thanks mum." I said while walking to the door. He gave a slight chuckle before answering "You're welcome darling." I shook my head as I walked out of the door, and headed for the infirmary.

* * *

**So this is my first time writing a slash. You might know my story Task Force 141 - Its Beginning and Further On, previously known as The Beginning of Task Force 141. Starting this story doesn't mean the end of the other one. Just making it clear. It just didn't fit in there, because that is never becoming a slash. But I've wanted to write this for a while now, so here it is as a separate story. **

**Please review and tell me what you think as always :) It really helps, especially when this is my first slash. I need all the opinions I can get to make it better :) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Stare

I was sitting in the mess hall, trying to read my book to pass time. Everyone seemed bored, but I didn't blame them. We hadn't had a mission in a long time and we all just get to a point where we were so bored that we were practically all acting like zombies. Therefore MacTavish and I usually changed out training with some combat simulation activities. That made sure the guys were keeping sane, and then they would last a little longer.

I had been thinking about talking to MacTavish about it, because it was getting bad. But for some reason I really didn't want to talk to him. Not after the last time where he made sure I could get my sleeping pills. My thoughts had me confused. Eventhough I had told myself a million times to let it go, but I just couldn't. Why would I all of the sudden start thinking like that about my best friend?

As on cue MacTavish walked in, I did my best to ignore him, but I still couldn't help myself, from looking at him once in a while. He was getting something to drink, but I noticed him watching me. Well, watching was an understatement. He was basically staring. Maybe he had noticed me looking anyway…

He started walking towards me. _Why can't he just leave me alone?_ I thought to myself as he got closer. I was lucky I was wearing my sunglasses and balaclava so he couldn't see my reaction. As he walked I could see his muscles moving through his t-shirt. _Damn_ I thought as I started blushing. There were those thoughts again. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Ghost, I need to talk to you in my office." MacTavish said. I closed my book and made a dog's-ear. I got up and followed him to his office. _What does he want? Maybe he has noticed that I've been acting a little strange…_

"Sit down…" I did as he said and sat down in the chair at his desk. He sat down behind his desk and then he went quiet and he kept staring at me.

"Have those sleeping pills been helping?" He asked. I was a little confused at first, but then I remembered I had promised to tell him if they were working.

"Aye, they are helping. I have been sleeping the entire night ever since I got them. It's the first time in several years… By the way, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you mate, I have just had other things I have been thinking about lately." I answered and he nodded. I really hoped he wouldn't ask me what I had been thinking about; because how the bloody hell would I explain it. I couldn't just say: _Well I've been thinking a lot about you, your eyes and all those little weird, but somehow cute things you do and why the hell I even think it's cute_. That would end in a disaster.

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?" He asked. Well fuck, what was I going to say to that shite?

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't." I answered in a hope he wouldn't question me anymore and just shrug it off and say it was probably just him. But of course he wouldn't leave it alone and I could feel the tension in the air getting so thick I could practically cut right through it.

"I'm not stupid Ghost. You have been avoiding me for a couple of days now. Every time I enter a room, you leave, you make sure not to make eye contact with me. What's going on? I'm starting to miss my friend." He said as he kept watching, looking for any signs that I was lying to him.

"I really haven't. And if I have I'm sorry, it hasn't been on purpose." I replied and waited for him to say something. He leaned back in his chair and nodded before he continued to talk. He didn't give any signs that he didn't believe me, but I was sure he didn't.

"We have a mission in Russia. But it's only going to be the two of us, because of Shepherd's orders. He doesn't want anyone else to be there. We're looking for a man named Igor Bardzecki. He's in contact with people who work with Makarov. If we can get him and you do your thing, we will be able to get valuable information out of him."

"But what do we do with him after we have got everything out of him. We can't just let him walk away." I said. I tried to stay focused on the mission, but I knew 'Tav was watching my every move. I didn't know why but he had been acting like that, the entire time I had been trying to ignore him. When I was eating, he was staring. When he was watching my training, he was staring. When I was talking to someone, he was staring. It wouldn't surprise me if he was watching me while I was sleeping as well.

"Shepherd told me that we needed to do whatever we could for him not to go running to them. So we'll have to end him, as far as I'm concerned he's not important enough to the Russians for them to care about his death. They wouldn't find it strange since there are a couple of people in Russia who is trying to have his head for something. That's also why they don't mind him knowing a few things, since they are sure he'll die before he says anything."

I nodded at the information I had just been given.

"I'll go find Archer and tell him, that he is going to be running training and keep an eye on everyone while we're gone." I said, not being able to wait to get out of the room. 'Tav just nodded while he continued to look at me. Archer was the 2nd lieutenant. So when I was away, he took charge. He was a though bastard so he would be able to handle it.

I went to the mess hall, where he had been sitting when I left. I called him over and I asked him to follow me to 'Tav's office. He came in and leaned against a wall.

"Archer, Ghost and I are leavin' for a little while. Shepherd has sent us on a mission only for us; therefore you'll be in charge while we're away." MacTavish said. Archer nodded and smiled. I knew he had been waiting for this in a while now. He was always so eager to show his worth and now he finally got the chance.

"How long will you be away?" He asked as he looked at the both of us.

"That depends on how long it will take to track him down. We have a hotel at a location he often goes to, so we should be able to keep an eye on him. But our deadline is a month, unless we get him sooner, or if we decide our Intel is too far off, for us to be able to find him." MacTavish said and Archer nodded. MacTavish told him to go tell the others so they were prepared for the change in leadership.

I got up to leave but MacTavish stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. I sighed and turned around.

"Well I'll have to pack won't I? I guess we'll be leaving today." I said as I looked at him.

"Aye, of course. We're being picked up in two hours." He said and I went for the door.

Well this was going to be fun. If I knew Shepherd, they were too cheap to give us two separate rooms so we would have to stay together. I guess it also made the most sense, since it would be easier to keep an eye on everything while we were together. But the only problem was… how the bloody hell was I going to be able to avoid him? I was usually a pretty good liar and I found it easy to hide things for people, but 'Tav had always been able to see right through me. What was I going to do? Because we would be alone, he would start asking questions and I couldn't have that.

_Several hours later…_

MacTavish and I arrived at the hotel in Russia. It was right across from the gambling house where Igor would spend most of his time. At least Shepherd had been considerate enough to give us a room with two single beds. We started unpacking, knowing we would probably be here for a long time. We put all our Intel on a square table we had paid for to get in our, pretty shitty room. There was only what we needed. Two beds, a small bathroom with a crap shower and a tiny kitchen.

"Looks like it's just you and me now mate." MacTavish said as he smiled. I gave up a little chuckle and nodded while my insides started tying up and told me to jump out of the window.

* * *

**So Ghost and MacTavish are stuck in a small hotel room for the next m****onth or so. That could get pretty interesting pretty fast XD**

**I'm really enjoying writing about Ghost's feelings and how he reacts to certain things. Especially about how he reacts when he's around MacTavish. **

**I really need to ask this question. Am I the only one who reads all of this in Ghost's voice and then when MacTavish speaks I read it in his voice? Or is it just me being weird O.o?**

**But I hope you enjoyed and you're welcome to review. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, see you soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions Galore

We had been stuck in the shitty room for a couple of days and so far nothing had happened. We had been told that our target would at least go to the gambling house every other day. But he hadn't been there yet. Because we had just got to Russia we couldn't say it was out of the ordinary just yet.

What was strange though, was that MacTavish hadn't overrun me with questions yet, as I thought he would. I was just waiting for them though. The most suspicious, was that he wasn't staring anymore (he was still watching me, but not as much as before), but in return he would look at me once in a while and then give up a little chuckle. What the fuck was his problem?

"You want something to eat mate?" MacTavish asked from the tiny kitchen. I knew he was up to something, because this was the first time since we got here, he had asked me something like that. Usually he just made something for himself and then I would have to complain about him, not being considerate enough to ask me if I wanted anything.

"Sure." I replied and I could hear him take out things from the cabinets. I was hungry but also worried, he wasn't exactly a master chef, and I was surprised I hadn't got killed by his cooking when we first got recruited to the team. Eventhough it sounds self-centered, I wouldn't say I'm that bad of a chef. But I was sitting there anxiously waiting for him to come out of the kitchen; I was just hoping he had just made a sandwich or something. He couldn't fuck that up.

He walked out and handed me two big sandwiches, they actually looked pretty good. We sat in silence as we ate, but it just got more and more awkward for each minute.

"So… what are you thinking?" MacTavish asked. What should I answer? It was a very broad question, it could be about the mission or it could be anything I was thinking about the exact second. It could also be a specific topic where he hoped I would be able to read his mind.

"I'm thinking this is going to take a very long time. It's probably not going to be as easy as Shepherd thought." I answered hoping that was what he wanted. But again I was out of luck.

"That's not what I meant. Just what are ya' thinking about in general?" I looked at him and I saw him smirking. He was up to something and that something was not good. If he kept acting strange I didn't care if I had to beat the truth out of him.

"Not much." I sighed.

"You're lying. You're always thinking about something. Particularly when you have that look on your face."

"I'm not lying! And what look?"

"You are lying and that look you have on your face right now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Have you been watching me and are you trying to get into my brain?"

"When you say it like that you are admitting you have a certain look on your face and that you are lying."

"I-" I didn't know what to say. I had really shot myself in the foot with this one; there was no way I was getting out of this. I needed to come up with a really good lie really fast.

"I have never noticed that I have a 'certain' look on my face when I'm thinking. It's not exactly like I can watch myself think. And about the lying, why would I lie to you? You already know everything about me; I have no reason to lie." I answered. _Please leave me alone! Please leave me alone! Please leave me alone!_ I pleaded in my thoughts.

He got up walked over to me and took my empty plate. Then he bowed down to me and got as close to me as possible and looked me dead in the eye. I started breathing heavier "There's something you're not telling me. I'm not stupid _Riley_." He then walked to the kitchen and I could hear him starting to wash the dishes. He never called me Riley. He called me Simon occasionally, but never Riley.

I was still breathing heavy and I could feel a blush showing up. Why did I react like this? He was my captain and my best friend, so what the fuck was wrong with me? But for some reason when he got that close, I just wanted to touch him, I wanted to run my fingers down his jawline, look him in the eye and ki- NO!

"Stop it!" I hissed at myself angrily for thinking something like that. That wasn't normal, not even near normal. I could hear he was done in the kitchen, so I quickly put on my mask and sunglasses to hide the blush. He walked into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you yelling at?" He asked. _Is he never going to stop asking questions? _I thought to myself. Apparently I hadn't yelled at myself as quietly as I thought I had. Great, now we were going to play 20 questions and I was the one with the giant fucking target on my forehead. He wasn't going to stop asking questions until he had got what he wanted.

"No one…" I said and acted as confused as possible.

"So the 'Stop it!' I just heard was my imagination?"

"Not my fault you're going crazy mate."

"Huh… I could have sworn you said something."

"WELL I DIDN'T OKAY!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell. Shite… he knew something was up.

"Why are ya' getting pissy all of the sudden?" He chuckled. He knew he had me where he wanted. He was a smart guy and sooner or later he would get close to the truth.

"I'm not… I'm sorry okay."

"Apology accepted. Why are you wearing the mask? You haven't worn it the entire time we have been here."

"Because I am."

"That's not an answer mate."

"Well it bloody is now."

"No it's not."

"Why do you keep asking me questions?!" I finally snapped. I couldn't take all the questions anymore, couldn't he just ask me what he wanted and skip all the little questions in between?

"Because I want to know what's going on in that little head of yours." He said calmly and smiling like he had achieved something.

"A lot of stuff is going on, but not something you need to know about, OKAY!" Christ, couldn't he just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!

He smiled to himself before saying something. "What stuff?" I snapped. I got up from my bed pointed my finger at him, getting ready to beat him up, and all he did, was that he started laughing. I wanted to beat him up so bad, but he was still my superior so I couldn't, if I didn't want to get thrown of the team.

"What's wrong Riley? Getting mad?" He said laughing and I left the room. I went into the kitchen and opened up a window, I needed the fresh air. I took off my sunglasses and mask, since my blush had now been replaced with anger. I felt like shouting something random, but that would just make him ask more questions.

I let out a big sigh as I heard him enter the kitchen.

"You okay mate?" He said. I turned around to see the smirk on his face again.

"You- You're lucky that you're my superior or else I would have beaten the bloody shite out of you." I said as I turned to the window again. He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry mate." He said. He was about to leave the room and leave me to my anger so he lifted his hand of my shoulder. But then he let it run a little bit down my back, and it sent a shiver up my spine. I turned to look at him and noticed the little smile he had on his face.

I started blushing again and for some reason I could feel a little smile coming through. It wasn't the first time he put his hand on my shoulder, but it was the first time he had let his hand run down my back. Why would he do that? And an even bigger question, why did I enjoy it? I bit my bottom lip trying to figure out what was going on in my head, because right now, I didn't even now.

I looked down, and I felt shame and terror run through me. I had developed a certain problem between my legs. What was I going to do now? I couldn't go back, because then he would notice and if I stayed in the kitchen to long, he would come back out. The only way to avoid him was to quickly get in get some clothes and say I was going to take a shower. I decided that would be the best way to clear my head. Why did I react like that just because he touched me? I weren't gay…

_4 days later…_

I was pacing around in the hotel room in the dark. Thinking about the last couple of days and what had happened. There had been more weird incidents, where 'Tav had touched me in a certain way and my body just went crazy. Then there also were the strange smiles I got from him during the day. But right now 'Tav was nowhere to be seen and to be honest I didn't care about where he was. He had created enough problems for me. He had started a lot of weird emotions and reactions, and I was having none of it anymore. I was tired of his shite. I just wanted to get the mission over with and get back to the base.

I looked around in the dark and saw someone standing in the shadow. I sighed deeply.

"'Tav, get out of the bloody shadows. I can see you, you idiot." I said and he walked out. He got close to me, so close that our noses touched. I was starting to breath heavily again, and he smiled as he noticed. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me up against a wall. He then put one of his hands on my hip and leaned closer to me. He pulled of my mask and sunglasses and threw it on my bed.

So far I had been paralyzed; I didn't know what to do. I was about to say something but he put his finger on my lips to make me stay quiet. He then brushed his finger across my lips before he started kissing me. I was shocked, but I started returning the kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I gladly accepted it. It quickly got more passionate as he started kissing down my jawline and down to my collarbone. I couldn't help it, when a moan escaped my lips.

I put my arms around him and pulled him up so we were at eye height again, and changed the roles. This time he was against the wall and I was the one forcing my tongue into his mouth. He put his hands in my hair and I kissed down his jawline and a small moan escaped his lips as well. I wanted to look him in the eye, but as I looked it wasn't 'Tav anymore. It was Manuel Roba. He pulled out a knife and played around with it for a little while before he stabbed me several times and let me collapse to the floor.

I closed my eyes feeling death take over. I slowly opened my eyes again and I was greeted by the ceiling and a worried MacTavish.

"Are you okay mate? You started going crazy, did you have a nightmare?" He asked. I could see the worried look in his eyes and then I started remembering the dream. It fast forwarded in my mind until it came to the point where 'Tav kissed me. Then in it fast forwarded again until the time where the roles had been switched and I could hear him moan. And then I saw Roba standing in front of me with the knife.

"Simon… Simon talk to me!" He said as he slapped me across the face to get me to react. I looked at him and he took my face in his hands, to make me look him in the eye, so he could see if I was okay. I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it, I kissed him…

* * *

**That was chapter 3 :D So I started thinking that I should do something with their relationship. My first idea wasn't taking it this far already, but it happened anyway XD**

**Well I guess now I have to make some chapters about Ghost coping with his new found **_**love **_**for his captain and about MacTavishe's reaction. So they won't take it all the way just yet ;) I enjoy torturing you with making it take a while XD**

**But I hope you enjoyed and you're welcome to review as always :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Accepting the Truth

**Damn it I'm bad at torturing people with waiting!**

* * *

Our lips met and MacTavish froze, but not for long. After a few seconds he gave in to the kiss, but then I started waking up. Until now, it had felt like I was still in my dreams. As I realized what I was doing I pushed MacTavish away. He ended up on the floor giving me all kinds of confused looks. We ended up sitting in the silence; none of us were saying anything.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him. I knew he would probably get confused by my question, since it was me who kissed him first. But it wasn't my fault! He should take the blame, it was him who had been acting strange around me, and it was driving me crazy!

"What? You kissed me first mate." MacTavish said, just as I expected. He really couldn't see that it was his fault.

"But that doesn't mean you have to kiss me back!" I yelled. I couldn't help myself, I was getting frustrated. I didn't even know why I had kissed him in the first place. Maybe it had something to do with that fucked up dream.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Tell me to get my shite together and make me stop."

"Why would I, when I liked it?" He said looking me straight in the eye. What the hell was wrong with him? I thought I knew him so well and then something like this happens. I didn't even know what to say, I had no idea what was going on in his head, and not even in my own. I had never been this confused in my entire life and my dream only made it worse. For me to dream something like that, it must mean that something is wrong with me.

"It doesn't matter if you're gay Simon, I'm gay as well." He said after the awkward staring competition it seemed we had going on. I tried to process what he had just said. There was no bloody way I was gay. Eventhough I had been having weird feelings and things like that, it doesn't mean I'm gay. I had already accepted that all the feelings and so on, were just a result of me needing sleep. When I don't get enough sleep, my mind doesn't know what to do. It's the only explanation.

"I'm not gay…" I answered and watched as he started chuckling.

"Mate, I'm not stupid. I have noticed how you've been acting around me. Ever since we went to my office and got something to drink you have been acting weird. You probably thought I didn't notice, but I saw you looking at me, I'm not blind. And then the way you have tried to avoid me, and all the random moments when you have blushed around me. Come on. And the shower a few of days ago… You're were not very good at hiding your um… problem. Yeah I saw that, you need to be a little faster, if you want to hide something like that." He said still chuckling.

I just sat there trying to say something, but I didn't really know what. I must've looked like an idiot, but what was I supposed to do? With him saying it like that, I could understand why he thought I was gay, but even if I was, whatever he wanted wasn't going to work. We would never be able to have any kind of functional relationship. Not that I would ever consider it though…

"I understand why you would think like that, but I'm not gay. All of the things you have just mentioned are just a result of lack of sleep. When I start getting very tired I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."

"You're living in denial mate."

"No I'm not. And even if I were gay, it would never work."

"Why not?"

"Because both of us are way to dominating."

"Ah, so that means you have been thinking about it?" He said with a smirk on his face. When he looked like that I wanted to break that pretty little face of his.

"No I haven't, I'm just saying."

"Mate… You've been thinking about it no matter what you say. You've basically dug your own grave here. You can't save it."

"Don't give me that shite! I'm not gay, there's no way!"

"I think we could make it work. Let me show you."

"What? NO!"

"Let me take you out for dinner sometime."

"That's not going to happen."

"Coffee?"

"No."

"Oh come on love, don't be like that." He said with a grin on his face. That was it. I got up to get my jacket, I needed to go out and get some fresh air before I decided whether to kill him or not.

"Where are you going darling?"

"Outside, far away from you and stop calling me that."

"Running away from the truth eh?"

"You have no idea what the truth is."

"Yes I do. You're just a stubborn bastard."

"You don't know anything okay."

"I know a lot more than you think. Now go out and clear your head, you need it. Go think about everything and come back with an answer."

I went out the door and turned around to close it. MacTavish looked at me and gave me a big smile and waved at me as I closed the door. I went down the hallway longing to get outside and clear my head, just as he had told me. There was nothing more I wanted right now… except for maybe- NO! I stopped myself before thinking the rest. He was the last thing I wanted; he was the cause of all these problems.

I stepped outside and sat down on a nearby bench. It was a little cold, but it was better being out here than in there with him. I decided that maybe he was right, this was actually a good time to think it all through.

I put my head in my hands as I went through everything.

_I had been having weird feelings for a while now and I had been thinking weird things. But that doesn't mean anything since I had been very tired. And I usually started thinking weird things when I'm tired. But even after I got the sleeping pills, the thoughts and feelings continued…_

_Ever since we came here all the feeling has just got worse. But that is because of 'Tav. He has been acting strange and he's been saying and doing weird things to me. And that must've messed with my head… right? It must've made me feel things I really don't. There is no other way._

_But he did have a point when he said that I've been thinking about a relationship. I didn't even know why I had thought about that, it just popped into my head once in a while. And there was really no way it would ever work. Both of us are pretty dominating and none of us would ever give in. It would just end up being some sort of odd power struggle._

I looked up into the night sky and I didn't know what to do with myself. Eventhough I could find an explanation for most of it, I knew 'Tav would be able to come up with something equally as good. I thought back at the dream again and for some reason I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Eventhough I was mad at him for stating I was gay, I still couldn't stop thinking about that I actually liked what happened in the dream. It somehow made me feel complete, eventhough it was just for a little while.

There were so many things going through my mind and it was all so confusing. I needed to stop lying to myself and just put it out the way it was. One part of me said no way in hell I would ever go through with something like that. It told me there was no way I could ever be gay, and that I should never let anyone tell me otherwise. But another part of me wanted to give 'Tav a shot. It wanted me to find out if I could really be with him and if we could somehow make it work. It told me that I had always had hidden feelings for him and that I was just too much of a stubborn to realize this, just as 'Tav had said.

I let out a sigh; I needed to figure out what I was going to do before I went back. I knew 'Tav would ask me if I had come to a conclusion so I needed an answer. 'Tav had been an important part of my life since we met eachother. He was one of the few people who could make me smile or laugh. He knew almost everything about me, and he hadn't run away screaming yet. For some reason, every time I saw him, my heart would start beating faster and all the weird or stupid little things he did was usually adorable… _I'm such an idiot_ I thought to myself as I started realizing that I had basically just given myself the answer. No matter how little I wanted to admit it, there was nothing I could do to change it.

I hurried back inside and ran up the stairs; I needed to talk to 'Tav more than ever. I froze just as I came to our door, I didn't really know what to say. I had never been good at things like this. I was panting from running up the stairs and then the door opened. He stood there smiling and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"So…" He started, waiting for me to say something. I took off my jacket and put it on the rusty coat hangers on our room. I looked at 'Tav. He was standing up against a wall, waiting patiently for me to say something. I didn't know if I should walk over to him or just stay put, so I decided to make it easy on myself.

"Still nothing on Igor?" I asked as I sat down at the table which was basically our base of operations. I decided to look at 'Tav and I could see how disappointed he looked.

"No nothing. We've almost been here a week and still no sign of him…" He said. He looked a little hurt and just that made my heart ache. I knew it was a little cold, just to walk in here and ask a question like that, but I had never meant for him to get hurt.

"'Tav… John." I said, because I knew this wasn't a time for stupid nicknames.

"Aye?" He said looking at me with those amazing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm such a retard. I've been feeling things for a while now, but I've had no idea how to deal with it. I've been pushing it away and I've been trying to find an excuse every single time. And the way you have been acting around me hasn't exactly helped, but I guess that was your way of telling me you have noticed me being strange. To be honest I still don't know whether I'm gay or not. I just know that you start certain feelings in me, that no matter how little I want to admit it, I actually like. You're my best friend and you're always there for me. I guess I'll give you a chance…" I said. It felt really good telling him all of this. It was like a burden being removed from my shoulders.

He looked at me with that stupid, but loveable, smile on his face again.

"If you're not gay yet, I'll definitely make you _Riley_" He said. Again with that Riley. It made me want to beat the shit out of him, but at the same time I just wanted to be close to him.

He leaned closer to me and I could feel my breathing getting heavy again, he smiled as he noticed. He pulled me up from my chair and pushed me against the wall. It started to remind me of my dream, except this time I knew Roba wouldn't show up. He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. For the first time in my life, I felt I was at the right place at the right time… with the right person. He leaned in for a kiss and I gave in.

* * *

**Chapter 4 :D So Ghost finally decided to give MacTavish a chance, awww :3. But I really wanted Ghost to go through a couple of phases in this one. First anger, then denial, and then accepting, that he might actually have some pretty deep feelings for 'Tav. **

**For some reason I just always imagined 'Tav being the one who was secretly gay. Ghost and 'Tav will probably have some dominance issues and that will definitely be fun writing about when we get as far as sex XD But I think the next couple of chapters, will mostly be about Ghost trying to let himself go and let MacTavish in (and no, not 'in' in that way XD).**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's actually very hard for me to write something like this, because every time there is kissing or feelings I giggle like a 5-year old. I'm simply too immature to write stuff like this.**

**As always you're welcome to review and please tell me about whom you imagine to be the most dominant one. I think there will be a lot of struggling, but then in the end it will be MacTavish who will be the dominant one :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Art of Relaxing

_Cursive means Russian. I don't speak a single word of Russian so let's just pretend it is :)_

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since we came to the hotel and there was still no sign of Igor. To be honest I wouldn't really mind if he didn't show up. The more time I had with 'Tav in this little terrible hotel room, the more time I would have, to be able to pull my shit together, and find out where I wanted to go with whatever we had going on.

'Tav was sitting at our little base of operations trying to figure out, what we were going to do. If Igor didn't show up soon we would have to call Shepherd and tell him the Intel was off and we would be sent home. As I looked at 'Tav, he turned around in his chair and smiled at me. I didn't really know what to do, so I just gave him an awkward smile back, which made him laugh. To be honest I still wasn't comfortable with all of… whatever it was and it would take some time, before I got used to it. My biggest problems were relaxing and the feeling of losing control.

'Tav got up from his chair and walked towards me. I was sitting by the window, keeping an eye on the gambling house, to make sure Igor wasn't just slipping past us. As he stood next to me he bowed down and grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eye. Again, being so close to him made my heart beat faster and it was annoying the shite out of me. I needed to be able to control myself. He sat down on the chair next to me.

He smiled before he leaned in to kiss me, I removed his hand from my chin to tell him I wasn't going to let him take control, but obviously he didn't care. He grabbed my chin again and kissed me. Kissing him was nothing like kissing a woman. It wasn't soft and slow, it was more, rough. And in some way I liked that. The only thing that annoyed me beyond belief was his beard. It was scratchy and it felt annoying against my skin. I would never ask him to shave it though, since he would just look like a thumb with a mohawk.

After a few seconds I gave in to the kiss and forced myself to relax. A warm feeling started spreading through my body and I could feel him intensify the kiss. His tongue started begging for entrance, and it didn't take long for me to let him in. So much for my plan of taking control. I could feel his hands moving down to the rim of my shirt and putting his hands inside. I could feel him moving his hands up and down my chest and in general just all over my body.

He knew I had issues with him touching me. My body just tended to go crazy and there was nothing I could do about it, and he knew. The bastard knew and he still thought this was a good idea.

His kiss slowly started moving down my neck and I couldn't stop myself before I moaned. He looked up at me, smiled and then continued his way down my neck all the way to my collarbone. I decided it was my turn to be the one in control. I needed not to feel so helpless. So I pulled his shirt and made him give in to me.

I kissed him and started moving down his neck as well and onto his collarbone. He grabbed my hair as he started moaning and I couldn't help smiling to myself. At least I was doing something right. He lifted up my chin so we were at eye height again, and he continued kissing me. I glanced over to the window for a second and completely stopped paying attention to what 'Tav was doing.

"Simon?" MacTavish asked as he tried to kiss me again.

"Go away you bloody wanker! Igor is here." I hissed. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't let our… thing, ruin our work. He sighed and looked out of the window and then he realized that it was actually Igor, and not just me trying to make him go away.

"He finally showed up. Good thing we already have a plan as to how to get him." I said not taking my eyes off him for a second, until he walked through the door, at the gambling house.

"Aye, so you take the car and I take him?"

"What about I take him and you take the car?"

"Simon… You'll kill him before we get to make him talk."

"You have a point mate. Why are you calling me Simon all the time? You rarely call me that."

"Oh, so now I'm just your mate?"

"What?"

"I just thought we were a little beyond that by now and a little beyond the nicknames as well." He said a little offended. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you really getting mad about this?"

"I'm not mad. I just don't get you all the time."

"What do you want me to call **you** then?" I asked.

"I'm going to let you figure that out dumb ass. But now we have a mission to take care of. But we'll continue the thing we had going on before later."

"yeah, yeah sure now go wait for Igor, I'll get the car."

_2 hours later…_

MacTavish opened the backdoor of the car and threw Igor in. He had a bag over his head and his hands were bound. MacTavish went in next to him to make sure he wouldn't start any trouble. I took off as we should better start moving, before we attracted attention. It would take 30 minutes before we would arrive at our destination. I couldn't wait to bust out the cables, it had been a while.

"Why is he so quiet?" I asked. Igor hadn't moved or said a word since 'Tav had thrown him in here.

"I knocked him out… It was the easiest." He said with a chuckle.

I shook my head and continued driving; it shouldn't take long, since I could speed up, because there was no one on the road. As we were almost there, our dear friend Igor started moving and groaning.

"_What is this? Where am I?!"_

"_In the backseat of a car, now shut the fuck up!"_

"_Where are you taking me?!"_

"_To a place of joy and happiness."_

"_What? Really?" _I let out a sigh. Apparently Igor didn't know much about sarcasm…

"_Yes of course we are. That's why you have your hands bound and a bag over your head. We didn't want to spoil the surprise."_

"_Oh… Wait! Are you making fun of me?!"_

"_No, I would never do that."_

"_I think you are."_

"_I would never make fun of you my friend."_

"_Why should I believe you? How do I now you're not?"_

"_Because you can't see or move so you better trust me."_

"_Did one of my friends set you up to this?"_

"_Yes… friends…"_

"_Was that an insult."_

"_Will you shut up? You're starting to sound like a complaining girl here. It's annoying and I can't concentrate on driving. Do you want to die in a horrific car accident?"_

"_No… but…"_

"_Then shut up."_

The rest of the drive was in silence. It didn't take long before we arrived at our destination. A seemingly small house in the middle of nowhere, but the point was that this shack had a big soundproof basement. As I stopped the car, MacTavish pulled out Igor and made him follow him. I parked the car, where I knew it wouldn't get noticed. As I arrived at the house, 'Tav had already gone down into the basement.

As I came down the narrow staircase I could see MacTavish finishing up tying Igor to a chair. As he noticed me, he made sure he had tied him up probably before walking over to me. We decided to go outside to talk before I started doing anything.

As we got out I explained to 'Tav, what I had said to Igor. As I was done talking, he nodded and looked around. Eventhough a very small amount of people came through here, we made sure to keep an eye out. He looked at me and smiled as he took my hand and pulled me close.

"I don't really think this is the time for that!" I hissed at him as I pushed myself away.

"It's not like we're in a hurry."

"We need to get this man to talk as soon as possible. We have already been here longer than expected and I think Shepherd would appreciate us finishing this!"

"Well 30 minutes extra probably won't hurt. I thought you always liked to make them wait, to make them tense up?"

"Well yes bu-"

"What's the problem then?"

"I don't know. But what the bloody hell do you want to spend 30 minutes on anyway?"

"Well, I could think of several things."

"NO! NO NO NO! That is not going to happen!"

"One day it will"

"I don't think so."

"What do you want us to do then?"

"Nothing, that's what!"

"Simon… one day it will happen and I will make you like it."

"Not in a million years!"

"I'll make you beg for it… I think you might like that."

"What the… No! No! No! Why do you have to be the one in control of all of this?"

"Because no matter how little you want to admit it, you'll like it. This will be the one thing you don't have to be in control of. The one thing where you can just let go."

"I see. But that still doesn't mean it will ever happen."

"You're impossible, you know that."

I didn't know what to say so I just turned around looking into the trees. I took off my sunglasses and balaclava because I had started blushing again. I have to admit it could get quite hot in it, when something like that happened. I sighed quietly trying to make sure only I could hear it. Of course… I failed.

I could hear 'Tav approaching me from behind. He put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulders. I didn't really know what to do, but I forced myself to relax. I could feel him breathing and I could feel his heartbeat, and the two combined also helped me relax.

Eventhough I still had problems admitting it; I might have some deep feelings for him. No one had ever been able to make me relax like this. I turned my head to look at him and ended up looking him in the eye. I quickly turned my head away again and I could hear him chuckle.

He turned me around to make me look at him and he took my head in his hands. He slowly pressed his lips against mine, keeping his arms around me. I started feeling so small and stupid. I was basically waiting for boobs too start growing and my dick to wither and fall off. I didn't want to feel so small and sensitive. Bloody hell, I was a grown man in the best Task Force on earth. What was wrong with me?

'Tav could feel something was wrong so he stopped kissing me and looked at me instead.

"What's wrong? I can see you're thinking again."

"It's nothing important. Just some things I need to get sorted out with myself."

"Tell me. It's clearly bothering you."

"It's really not worth your time."

"I decide what I feel is worth my time, and right now this is."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Tell me. It's an order."

"You're a serious arsehole, you know that right?" I said as he began smiling.

"I know, now tell me what's wrong."

"Whenever I'm around you and you do things like that, I'm just waiting for my period to start. It's terrible, it feels like I'm losing every last bit of manliness I have in me. It makes me want to kill myself." MacTavish started laughing loudly and I was starting to get mad.

"What do you want me to do mate?" He laughed.

"I don't know, stop making me feel like I don't have control over anything! And now I'm just your mate huh!"

"Well if you want more control, it's just you who has to do something about it. And I thought it was me who was supposed to be mad about the mate thing."

"Just… Just shut up! At least call me Ghost or something!"

"Okay Ghost"

I shook my head as I saw him start walking back to the house. Like hell he was just going to walk away like that.

I grabbed his arm and spun him around and kissed him. It seemed like I caught him off guard and I smiled to myself at the little achievement. I kissed him until I reached his ear.

"You can call me Simon when we're alone." I whispered in his ear before I continued to kiss him. Then I looked him in the eye before I pulled away and walked towards the house.

"So when you get it your way, you're just going to be a tease?"

"Depends on my mood, _Johnny_." I said as walked away, feeling this was a small victory.

"Johnny… Really? I guess I deserved that one."

"Yes you did."

_2 hour later…_

I put the cable from the car battery at Igor's arm again. The man screamed louder than he had done earlier. I had done this enough times by now to know that he was going to break soon. It wouldn't take much longer and he would be done. I looked over at 'Tav who was watching me. Torture was my field, not his. He might be the captain, but he would never be able to do this. I guess it takes a fucked up individual, such as me to do something like this.

"You ready to talk yet Igor. We've been at this for a while now."

"_Burn in hell you bastard!"_

"Can you repeat that in English my friend? I'm not sure he understands it." I said as I pointed at MacTavish. Igor looked at him and spit at him.

"That's not a very nice thing to do is it? I might have to punish you for that."

"I'll never tell you anything!"

I sighed "Now that won't do. We have specific orders to come back with something. Fortunately, I can do whatever I want to you. Isn't that fantastic? I think it's great." Igor started swearing at me again as I walked over to the table again. I looked through the different tools we had transported here. I chose carefully. _A tactical combat knife might do some good _I thought to myself.

I walked back over to Igor and awaited the look on his face. It was priceless, fear mixed with hatred; it didn't get better than that. I turned the knife in my fingers, studying it before I let it up to his cheek and created a big open wound. The way he screamed of pain was like music to my ears.

MacTavish on the other hand didn't look happy. He had moved himself over to a corner in the room, waiting for me to finish.

"Ready to talk yet Igor? If not, then I want you to know, that I have plenty of time on my hands and still a bunch of things I haven't tested on you yet."

"WAIT! STOP! No more. I'll tell you everything you want to know, just ask and I'll tell you!"

"Thank you Igor, how kind of you." I said as I spun the knife in my hand. I could just as well keep it on me, if he decided not to talk again.

I looked at him for a little while before asking him anything. "So tell us what you know about Makarov."

"I have never met him. I just know few people he's in contact with and they don't know a lot." He said as he looked at me.

"That doesn't help us much now does it?"

"They tell me he never stay at same place long. He moves around. He only stay at one place, for one week maximum. He rarely return to same place twice. He also have safe houses, it is the only places he returns to."

"Would you happen to know where they are at?" I asked.

"They are spread out. He has a couple here in Russia and a few in Serbia and a couple in Georgia."

"Anything else you want to tell us?"

"Makarov has contacts all over world. He has people who supply him with weapon and informations. He has people all over world to get him what he wants. Makarov has eyes everywhere."

MacTavish walked over to Igor. This was the first time he had said anything. "Is that it?" He asked.

"I don't know more. This I all I have, they don't tell me much. They only talk to me about this when they drunk. So I know very little. Please don't kill me!" Igor yelled out.

"We thank you for your service mate." MacTavish said as he put a gun to Igor's head and pulled the trigger. "But we won't be needing you anymore."

_1 hour later…_

We had just got off the phone with Shepherd. He told us that it would be most convenient if we could stay at the hotel one more night and then we would be going back.

We had taken care of the small house. It looked like no one had ever been there. Igor had been buried in the little forest surrounding the house. And we had cleaned up. We were sitting at the hotel in silence. 'Tav hadn't said much to me since we had come back.

He sat on his bed and I sat on mine. I looked at him and I heard him sigh, I didn't like it when he was like that. Was he going to cut me off, because of the torture? He knew I enjoyed it in some way, so why would he react like this now?

I got up from my bed and walked over to him. I decided to give in for now as I sat on his bed and lied down next to him. I put my hand on his chest and looked at him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You're a cruel man Simon."

"What did you want me to do? You know it's what I do."

"I know, and I also know you find some kind of joy in it, but it's just not my thing."

"Today was a good day… Does this change anything?"

"Of course not. Torture is just not my strong side. So I'm glad it's yours." He said with a smile. He picked up my hand and looked at it.

"The trembling… it stopped." He said as he looked at my hand.

"I know. It's been a while since I last got to bust out the cables."

"I see. You do know you're relaxing right now right?" He asked. I made sure I was close to him as I closed my eyes. I could feel him put his arm around me.

"Mhm… I know."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this :) I persona****lly like the way I developed their relationship in this one. I really believe dominance is going to be something, there is going to be in this story as long as I decide to make it. Don't worry, it won't end anytime soon. But Ghost and MacTavish both seem like such strong, powerful and dominant characters. MacTavish is definitely going to be the most dominant, but he will also have to share it with Ghost once in a while. Especially in certain situations (if you know what I mean) xD**

**As always you're welcome to review :)**

**P.S: sorry about the length of this one. Please tell me if you think it's a little too much and I'll try to keep it at the length they usually are :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

We were sitting in a car on the way back to the base; we would be there in approximately 30 minutes. For every minute that passed, the more nervous I got and of course 'Tav noticed. I could feel him staring at me and I was just waiting for him to ask. I always hoped he would just let it go, but that never happened. He was one persistent bastard.

"What's wrong, you look like you want to dive out of the car." He said as he kept watching me. So far I had just looked out of the window to try and look as comfortable as possible, but it didn't really seem to have worked.

"It's nothing." 'Tav looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I had a feeling he was getting tired of my shite, not that I blamed him though. I would get annoyed as well if had to play the guessing game all the time too.

"Simon, cut the shite and tell me. Remember, your problems are my problems."

"I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"About what?! About them finding out, what don't you think they'll say if they find out?!" I yelled. I didn't exactly mean to yell, but all my frustrations just came out.

"To be honest I don't think they'll give a crap. They've made jokes about us being together for a very long time now anyway. So I don't think they would be surprised." He said and looked out of the window. _Together… _I thought. I had never thought about me and him being together that way. Of course I knew we had something going on, but I didn't know we were… a couple. For some reason that made me even more nervous and of course 'Tav noticed again.

He didn't say anything, he just watched me and waited for me to say something. "I didn't know we were a couple…" I said quietly and I could hear him sigh.

"What are we then?" He asked as he gave me a smile. I looked around trying to make my brain give me an answer before it got too awkward.

"A non-couple, couple?" I said with and realized how stupid it sounded. Out of everything else I could say, that was what I chose…

"I don't think that exists love, but if it makes you feel better, then go ahead." He said with a slight chuckle as he shook his head. I sat there quiet for a while not really knowing what to say, before I remembered Roach. He would know something was up as soon as we entered through the doors. He was one of the most observant of the guys on the team and the fact that we considered eachother friends, would just make it easier for him to know.

"What about Roach? He will notice something is off as soon as we step foot inside. He notices everything; there is no way to escape him." I said sinking deeper and deeper into the seat as I wished it would just swallow me. The worst part was that I never got nervous about anything and then something like this makes me shit bricks. I was still my old confident, sarcastic (sadistic when it comes to my training, according to the recruits) and know-it-all self, just not when I was alone with MacTavish and it was bloody annoying.

"Tell him then. You two are very close so I don't think he'll care either."

"But what if he does? I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"You won't, trust me. Maybe he will notice, maybe he won't, and no matter what, you should let him know. What goes for the others, none of them are close enough to any of us, to actually notice anything. So relax." When he said it like that it actually made sense and it did make me relax a lot more.

The car stopped and we stepped out and grabbed our bags. We looked at eachother for a second before we started moving closer to the front door.

"A kiss before we get closer to the base?" 'Tav said with a smile.

"Get any closer and I swear I'll cut your lips off." MacTavish started chuckling and we went up to the door and stepped inside. Everyone who was in the mess hall greeted us as we walked past. So far I couldn't see Roach and I was a little happy I didn't. I really didn't feel like running into him right now.

We walked down the hallway to our rooms as the door to Meat, Royce, Angel and Roach's room opened (also called the room of loons between me and the captain). It was usually the room you wanted to stay clear of, if you didn't want weird things to happen to you. We never knew what happened in there, but rumors had it, that strange things happened, which was also confirmed by the weird noised you could hear when you walked past it.

Roach was the one to exit the room and he greeted me and MacTavish with a big smile.

"Hey welcome back! How did it go?"

"Fine, it took a little longer than expected though." I answered and already there he started acting weird.

"Aye, the Intel was a little off, but when is it ever correct eh?" MacTavish said as he smiled at Roach.

"True, but glad you two are back and that everything went as it should." Roach said. MacTavish and I started walking away, but I decided to look back at Roach. He hadn't moved at all and as I looked, he squinted his eyes and signed to me that he was watching me. I knew this would happen so I didn't know why I was so surprised. MacTavish looked at me and raised an eyebrow as he saw the look on my face.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Hahaha you're so funny, but Roach knows there's something we aren't telling him."

"How would he know that?"

"I looked at him and he signed to me he was watching me. He knows!"

"Relax; it's not the end of the world." He said as he walked into his room. I continued to the next door and went inside. I threw my bag on my bed and sat down and put my head in my hands. What was I going to say to Roach? If I told him, I could lose a friend, and if I didn't, he would give me hell for keeping something from him. I looked out through my window and before I knew it Roach barged in through my door and he quickly closed it.

"What are you doing Roach?"

"I could ask you the same. Something is wrong, I can tell. Now tell me."

"Nothing is wrong; it's just your imagination."

"Then tell me why there's a giant bloody sign above your head, saying 'please don't notice me acting weird'?"

"Roach if you're seeing things, maybe you should talk to a doctor… it's not normal."

"What happened on that trip? Or wait, what happened before the trip? Because already there you were acting strange."

"Roach, piss off."

"No, tell meeeeeeee!"

"I outrank you, now piss off." He opened my door and looked suspiciously at me. "This is NOT over; I'll never let this go. NEVER!"

"Don't make me get the bug spray!" I yelled at him and he gave a loud cry and he laughed as he ran away. I sighed as I got up and started unpacking, making sure to put everything exactly where it needed to be. I walked over to my door and decided to lock it, just to make sure Roach wasn't showing up again. After a while I heard a knock on the door.

"Piss off Roach!"

"It's me." A Scottish accent said from the other side of the door. I sighed loud enough for him to hear before I went over to the door and opened it. He smiled at me and walked in and sat on my bed. _Come in…_ I thought to myself as I closed the door. I decided to ignore him, knowing that I would probably regret it. I continued unpacking my things as he just sat there in silence. It was starting to get annoying.

"What do you want?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I could hear you yelling at Roach. He really knows doesn't he?" He said with a chuckle as he shook his head.

"What do you think I've been telling you? He doesn't know what; he just knows it's something."

"You should probably tell him before he makes your life a living hell."

"I know. I just don't know how."

"Just say it, it's not that hard."

"That's easy for you to say, when you're not the one who has to do it!"

He stood up and he started smiling. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"NO! Not here…" He sighed loudly.

"The door is locked and no one will peek through the window. What are you so afraid of?" I exhaled, pulled up my mask a little bit and gave him a quick kiss. I then returned to my bag, realizing it was a stupid idea turning my back on him. Before I knew it he had grabbed both of my arms and threw me on my bed. I tried getting up but he pushed me down as he lied down next to me. He pulled off my mask and started kissing me, for a second I started giving in, but then I pushed him off me.

"JESUS TAPDANICING CHRIST! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at him and that only made him laugh.

"Jesus what?" He laughed even louder, but then he sighed after a while still with a big smile on his face "Simon, you're impossible, do you know that?"

"Yes, now get the fuck out of my room, so I can finally unpack my things properly." He chuckled at me and walked over to me to give me a kiss on my cheek and then he left my room. As he had closed the door I walked over to it and locked it again. _No more interruptions…_

_At dinner…_

I was trying to eat my food, but it was hard when I could feel someone staring at me. I guess it didn't really help that I wasn't hungry, but 'Tav had forced me into eating something, so I didn't really have a choice. But the never ending glare from Roach, made me lose my appetite even more. Maybe I should just have told him to begin with, so I didn't have to live through this.

To begin with I was a little bit hungry, but I wasn't any more. I started poking my food with my fork and sighed. 'Tav looked at me.

"Eat your food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't make me force it down your throat."

"You would love to force something down my throat wouldn't you?!" I hissed quietly. 'Tav started coughing loudly, apparently surprised of what I had just said. The problem was that he knew it was true. After the coughing fit had stopped, he started laughing, causing everyone to look at us. Roach's glare got even worse, because now he had got his confirmation that something was up. Usually this never happened at the table me and 'Tav was always sitting at.

I stood up and took my plate with me and threw the remaining food in the trash. 'Tav gave me a confused look from where he was sitting, but then he just shook his head. I went back to my room, to get my cigarettes and then I went outside. If you walked a little away from the base, there was this somewhat secluded area. You could sit there without being noticed and it was probably one of my favorite spots.

I started thinking about, how I was going to tell Roach. Maybe it was easiest just being direct and not sugarcoat it. But what if that just got him scared? Maybe if I did sugarcoat it a little bit, but maybe that would just make him annoyed… What was I going to do?

_30 minutes later…_

I was still sitting in my little secluded area, and my thoughts were going crazy. Everything was about how to tell Roach and I still hadn't come to a conclusion. I sighed and then I started hearing footsteps, maybe if I just stayed quiet the person wouldn't notice me and just go away. My prayers weren't heard and it only made it worse that it was Roach.

"Hey man. You okay?" He said as he sat down next to me and looked into the sky.

"I'm fine Roach, just leave me alone."

"I'm not walking away until you tell me what's going on. You have been acting bloody weird for a while now. It started before you and the captain left and it's even worse now. And the way you just left at dinner and you just disappearing from there. Come on, I'm not stupid. The others might not notice, but I do, because I'm your friend."

"It's just… Forget it, it's not important."

"Apparently it is. Tell me." My heart started beating faster; there wasn't really a way around it now. I had to tell him.

"'Tav and I are… you know… there's something…"

"So you're gay?" The question came as a shock. I didn't expect him to just ask like that.

"What?"

"What you're trying to say is that you and MacTavish are together, right?"

"Well… yes, but I don't know if I'm gay, I haven't decided with myself yet."

"Dude… do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes, and I have for a while now."

"I guess that's why you were also acting weird before you left. But do you kiss him."

"Yes I do…"

"Have you two… you know…"

"No we haven't."

"Would you want to?"

"Someday, but it's out of the question right now."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. You my good sir Ghost are gay." I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Wait… you don't care?" I asked a little confused.

"No. Why would I? I don't give a shite if you're gay or not, you're still my mate."

"Thank you… I was worried that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Hey, something like that doesn't scare me away. But um… which one of you is the most dominant?"

"'Tav I guess."

"I knew it."

"What? How could you know it wasn't me?"

"Because he's like your rock. He supports you through anything and he's the only who is around you when you let your guard down. I nodded, I guess he was right.

"Oh I'll take control one day." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah? How?" I looked at Roach who started looking strange.

"I'll… ravish him!"

"NO DUDE! EWWWWWWW!" He screamed like a little girl and I couldn't help but laugh. He had always been sensitive about things like that, so it was always fun to tease him.

"What was it that happened at dinner?" He asked.

"You sure you want to know?"

"I'm not sure, but ok."

"MacTavish just said that he would force the food down my throat if I didn't eat on my own."

"Oh just that."

"And then I told him, he would probably be happy to force something down my throat."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW! NO! NO! NO!" I started laughing again. I couldn't help myself when he was like that.

After a while we heard more footsteps and MacTavish came around the corner. Did everyone just know about this area or was it just them?

"So…" He said as he looked at me.

"I know. I'm happy for you two." Roach said smiling and MacTavish nodded.

"Do you mind if I steal him?" He said looking at Roach.

"No. Why?"

"I'm going to ravish him!"

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE STOP! THE HORROR!"

I laughed as I got up and followed 'Tav back to the base. We went to his office and he locked the door.

"I told you he wouldn't care."

"I guess you were right."

"I'm always right. And by the way, never pull a stunt like that on me again while we're eating!"

"You kind of asked for it. What did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know, but not that!"

I chuckled as I sat down and pulled of my mask and sunglasses and put it on the table. 'Tav was standing up against the wall and he was watching me. It was annoying as hell, but he would just laugh if I yelled at him.

He went over to me and pulled me up from the chair. We were standing close to eachother for a while without anyone saying anything. I realized that he waited for me to make a move, probably because I had complained about it earlier. He put his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

I guess he was a little surprised that I actually gave in, since I had told him to leave me alone earlier. He pulled me as close as possible and continued the kiss. I started thinking about what Roach had said. Maybe I should stop denying being gay. I did enjoy being with 'Tav and I could feel myself get mad, just by thinking about someone taking him away from me. I enjoyed being in his arms and I liked it when he kissed me.

'Tav pulled away for a while and looked me in the eye.

"Have you thought about that couple thing? Or are we still a non-couple, couple?" He asked with a smile.

I sighed as I looked at him "I guess we're a couple." He chuckled lightly "That's what I thought."

He pulled me closer again and he started kissing me and biting my lower lip. I didn't even care about the fact that someone might be able to notice us. The only thing I was thinking about was me and him.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is complete! So now Ghost has officially said, he's probably gay, and I think that is a big ****step for him. But that also means let the fun times begin (If you know what I mean xD). Or at least MacTavish will try and get him to do it, if Ghost gives in is something you'll have to see when I publish a new chapter :P**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to keep an eye out for the next chapter. As always you're more than welcome to review :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Small Steps

I had just finished morning training with the recruits and today was one of those days where 'Tav had to watch me. He didn't say anything he just followed us around and kept track of everything that happened. For some reason the recruits had always thought that my training was, well they had used the word sadistic. I on the other hand, couldn't see the problem, I thought it was basically mediocre and that everyone who had something to do with the military, should be able to do it.

As soon as everyone had seen that 'Tav had to keep track of everything, they of course made sure to overdo their usual complaining. A couple of times someone had yelled they were dying and others screamed something about their lungs collapsing. I kind of backfired since 'Tav just found it funny.

But of course everything wasn't like it usually was. 'Tav had to watch me and send me these bloody annoying looks once in a while. One of the times where he did it, I almost ran into a lamppost. He started giggling and the other guys just got confused, because I had never done something like that. He knew I couldn't concentrate when he did things like that and he still did it just to annoy me.

Now that we had finished everyone headed towards the showers. I headed for my room since the people in command had the perk of having their own shower. Just as I went past 'Tav's office the door opened and he pulled me in and forced me onto a chair.

"It was interesting watching your training today." I sighed, what did he expect me to say?

"Oh yeah, you were watching today weren't you. I barely saw you there."

"To me it seemed like you had problems concentrating. Do you have something on your mind that you want to tell me about?" I knew where this was going. He wanted me to start getting mad so he could use his authority to make me "calm down". That usually involved me up against a wall and him doing whatever he bloody felt like. He had apparently taken some sort of joy in it recently.

"Oh it was nothing. I just thought I saw something, but it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

"What did you think you saw?"

"First I thought it was someone I liked… But apparently it was just some sort of spawn of Satan." I said looking him in the eye.

"Ouch, that hurt." He said as he started chuckling and I couldn't help but smile a little. He walked up to me and bowed down to take off my mask and sunglasses. At this point I didn't really feel like putting up a fight. He pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back. After a while I could feel that he wanted to take it further. He pulled me up from the chair and made me lean against his desk.

He put his hands underneath my shirt and traced them down from the top of my chest all the way to my lower abdomen. I involuntarily moaned and I hated myself for it. I didn't like to do that because that made him enjoy himself a little too much. He smiled at me as he started kissing down my jawline and down my neck. I involuntarily moaned again and I decided to pull him up so we were at eye height again. He put one of his hands on my hip and the other he put under my shirt again. I put my arms around him and pulled him as close as possible.

Within in the last couple of days I had started enjoying being around him, more. At first I was terrified that someone would see us, but after a while you just don't give a shite.

He moved his hands down to the rim of my pants. I started getting nervous; he had never done that before. He kissed me and then we heard a knock on the door. We both sighed, 'Tav because he got interrupted and me, because I had just got saved.

"Aye? Who is it?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"It's Roach; I need to talk to Ghost. I figured he was here since he wasn't at his room."

'Tav walked over to the door and I made sure my clothes was back the way it was supposed to be. Right as he opened the door I put on my mask and sunglasses. Roach looked at me and then to MacTavish and then he smiled.

"Did I… interrupt something?" He said with a grin.

"No." I quickly answered before 'Tav managed to say anything.

"I need to talk to you." He said as he looked at me. I nodded and walked up to the door and stuck out my tongue at 'Tav. He sighed and smiled.

"You're such a child sometimes."

"Only when I want to be." I said as I walked out of the room. 'Tav closed the door behind me and I stood in the hallway looking at Roach.

"Roach could this wait 15 minutes? I need to take a shower." I asked him.

"Sure, don't worry about it. I'll be in the mess hall." Roach said as he walked away. I went to my room and started thinking about what it might be Roach wanted. He was kind of hard to figure out once in a while and it could really get annoying. I guess I shouldn't complain, because I've been told several times, that I'm equally as impossible.

_20 minutes later…_

I entered the mess hall and immediately found Roach. He was sitting on a chair alone looking into the table. I walked up to him and he lifted his head and smiled a little.

"So?" I asked and his smile slowly faded and he returned to looking at the table. He was never like that so I knew something had to be wrong. I sat down next to him and he sighed.

"Roach… what's wrong mate?" I said concerned and he sighed again. He looked up at me again but this time with teary eyes. He quickly wiped them away as he probably hoped I wouldn't notice.

"Roach mate. Let's go outside." I said as I took his arm. I knew him well enough to know that he sure as hell didn't want anyone else to see him like this. He willingly followed me out and we went to the secluded area a little away from the base. He sat down and quickly wiped his eyes again.

"Roach mate. What happened?"

"I just got a call from my parents. My sister is in the hospital… some guy stabbed her and they're not sure if she's going to make it."

"Damn… why didn't you tell me it was important, so we could have talked about this before?"

"I don't want to bother you too much."

"Roach you're my friend. You don't bother me. At least not all the time." I smiled as I got a little chuckle from him.

"Good to know I'm not that annoying."

"Tell me about what happened to your sister. She's probably going to make it."

"They think he was just after her purse. And when she wouldn't give it to him he stabbed her. She's always been stubborn."

"Just like her brother I guess."

"Hm, yeah. But what if she doesn't make it? I don't want to lose any more people I care about."

"What do you mean?"

"There's her, several of my old friends from my previous team and you."

"Me? You're not losing me Roach. What would give you that idea?"

"Now that you're with MacTavish, you'll start spending more time with him and then you'll probably start forgetting about me."

"That won't happen. As little as I want to admit it, I care about you Roach. You and MacTavish are the only people who are this close to me and the few friends I have, I would never abandon. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thanks Ghost."

"You're welcome mate. Now about your sister, do you want me to talk to MacTavish so he can send you home for a little while, so you can go take care of her?"

"Would you do that?"

"Sure, how does a week sound?"

"That would be great… but how are you going to do that?"

"I'll probably have to do something I won't like… so you owe me one."

"Sure, thanks man."

"You're welcome."

I got up to go talk to 'Tav and Roach decided to keep to himself a little while. I walked back and I opened the door to the base and went down the hallway. As I stood outside the door I tried to pull myself together to knock, I was terrified of what 'Tav would make me do.

I knocked and I went inside. 'Tav was doing paperwork, or at least trying to. He was terrible at it and I usually ended up doing it for him. He smiled as he saw me and I sat down at the chair in front of him.

"We need to send Roach home for a week." I said and watched as MacTavish got confused.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"His sister has just got in the hospital, they don't know if she'll survive."

"Bloody hell… I don't know if I can do that. I have the power to do it, but I'll probably have to deal with a very angry Shepherd if he finds out."

"I'll deal with Shepherd."

"That definitely makes it easier."

"Aye, please just send the kid home. I'll do anything." Shite… I really fucked up on that one, he had basically agreed to send him home and then I had to make it worse for myself.

"Anything eh?"

"Yes… I guess so."

"You'll have to sleep in my room for the entire week Roach is gone."

"Fine… he really owes me one."

"What is so bad about sleeping in my room?"

"You're a perverted bastard that's what!"

"Don't tell me you don't like it. Now go tell him he'll be leaving tomorrow morning. He'll be picked up at 7 AM." I got up from the chair and went out the door. I was really worried about what he would do to me while I was sleeping. I liked him, I really did, but he was an arsehole most of the time, thinking he could use his position as a captain to use me. As he was the captain, I couldn't really do anything about it. An order was an order no matter what.

I walked to the mess hall and Roach entered through the doors. He looked at me waiting for me to say something and I nodded. He started smiling.

"You're leaving at 7 AM tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. What did you have to do?"

"Sleep in his room for the week you're away."

"That's not so bad."

"That's because you're not the one who is in my position. You don't know what he'll do to me!"

"EW gross. I really don't want to know!" He chuckled.

I went back to my room to find a book. Staying here for a prolonged period of time was terrible. There was nothing to do, so most of the time we just passed with trying to concentrate about a book. You know it's bad when the entire base is mostly quiet. There was still the small outburst of strange now and then, but most of the time it was silent.

_The next day…_

This was the moment I had dreaded all day. It was evening so I had to go sleep next to 'Tav. I sighed as I went for my room to get ready and mentally prepare myself. 'Tav had been giving me these annoying smirks all night just to remind me, that he hadn't forgotten.

I opened my door and got dressed and brushed my teeth. I went to his door and tried to make myself knock. For a second I thought about turning around and sprinting away, but before I knew it, it was too late. 'Tav quickly opened the door and pulled me inside. As I looked at him again, he had that smirk I hated so much. He went up to me and I took off my mask and sunglasses and I kissed him, before I sat down on his bed.

"I thought you would be a little lighter dressed." He said smirking before sitting down on the other side.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me." I replied. I had on purpose put on as much clothes as possible to make it harder for him to get what he wanted. He on the other hand was bare-chested with sweatpants. I could feel my heart rate go up as I looked at the muscling on his body. I think he noticed because he started chuckling.

I lied down stiffly next to him not knowing what to do. He looked at me as he turned off the light. He gave me a kiss and then he just lied there watching me.

"Come here." He said as he held out his arms.

"What?"

"Stop being a dumbass."

"… I don't cuddle."

"Simon… you don't have to keep up the façade around me. You know you want to. You have before."

I gave him my evil glare as I moved closer to him. Within seconds I lied against his chest and he had his arms around me. It was warm and comfortable and I knew I was dumbass. I did enjoy it, I was just stubborn.

"Simon…"

"Mhm."

"I love you."

"Okay." I replied not knowing what else to say. He sighed and I moved in a little closer to him. It didn't take long before I could feel myself fall asleep. For once it was not because of my sleeping pills.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating a couple of days, but I really had to study for a math t****est. I don't understand why I even bothered studying since I flunked it anyway, but whatever…**

**On the positive side of things, it's summer holidays now. WOO! So I will be able to have some more time to write and stuff. That's always good :)**

**But now Ghost has to sleep in MacTavish's room for another 6 days. I wonder how that'll go xD But it also seems Ghost has some trouble in telling 'Tav how much he really cares. But he will tell him, I promise :D Maybe I should write chapters where we take a couple of the days at the time and that way really develop their relationship each night. What do you guys think?**

**Remember to keep an eye out on for the next chapter and you're welcome to review.**

**P.S: To Donakiko: about the Jesus Tap Dancing Christ, the only place I have ever heard it, was when SSoHPKC said it in "****Catventure I: Light of Aster with Creatures Part 9" around the 12 min mark. I don't know if you have figured out where you have heard it, but I just thought I would let you know :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Forward

_Cursive is the surprise guest!_

* * *

_Day 2_

I slowly opened my eyes and the sunlight was blinding, so I quickly closed them again. As I lied there I felt someone's arms around me. For a second I had forgotten where I was, but I quickly remembered again as I could feel 'Tav's chest rise as he was breathing. I groaned as the sunlight kept annoying my eyes so I covered them with my hand.

"Mornin' sunshine." I could hear Tav say, but I didn't feel like saying anything so I just groaned again. He started chuckling and caressing my cheek as my eyes adapted to the light. I lifted my head to take a look around the room before looking up at Tav who was smiling at me. I placed my head on his chest again and closed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly, I could feel 'Tav moving around to look at his alarm clock.

"6:45 AM, so we don't have to get up yet, if that's what you mean." He said as he kissed the top of my head. At first I was a little confused, but then I remembered that the startup training was over. Now I just had to conduct training every second or third day depending on what week we were in.

I could feel 'Tav starting to move into a sitting position, which probably annoyed me more than it should have. I had to admit it was very comfortable and then the bastard decided to move. What did he think he was doing? I rolled onto my back and looked at him.

"What was that for?!" I said. He gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I was comfortable and I enjoyed it and then you sit up!"

"I can lie back down." He said chuckling.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" He sighed as he lied back down looking at me.

"Simon… come here."

"No. I don't want to. It's too late now."

"You're bloody impossible." I sighed and turned to the side so I couldn't see him anymore. I heard him sigh again and I felt him moving closer to me and putting his arm around me. He started kissing my cheek and then he took hold of my shoulder to make me turn on my back. I really wanted to be annoyed, but it was difficult when he knew exactly where the right spots were to kiss me.

I put one hand on his chest and the other I used to pull him closer to me. He started biting my lower lip and someone knocked on the door.

"Sir, I'm sorry if I woke you up but Scarecrow and Ozone is fighting and we can't make them stop."

We both sighed and I started panicking so I hid behind a closet to make sure I wasn't seen. 'Tav got up, put on a shirt and opened the door.

"What is it this time?"

"We don't know."

As I was sure they were gone, I made my way back to my room to get dressed. I could just as well get up now.

_Later that day…_

Everyone had just eaten lunch and was now doing whatever they felt like. Earlier 'Tav had managed to stop Scarecrow and Ozone from killing eachother eventhough it hadn't been easy. Still, no one knew why they were fighting.

I walked to my room, as I had some paperwork I needed to finish for 'Tav. He was an incompetent idiot when it came to paperwork. I didn't think it was possible to fuck it up, but apparently he could. So now I had to slave my way through report after report to save his arse from Shepherd wrath.

I had made my own little office in my room, since I needed it. I needed an office more than 'Tav did once in a while. I sat down on my chair and opened up my computer to start correcting all the mistakes my… boyfriend… had made. I sighed as I could hear my phone ringing.

"Lieutenant Simon Riley."

"Hey Ghost it's me…"

"Roach… What's going on? Is she okay?"

"They managed to save her… but they had to put her in an artificial coma, to make sure the stress that had been put on her body, didn't hurt her even more."

"Bloody hell… When will they wake her up?"

"Tomorrow. They said it would be okay to do it there."

"Okay, that's good. How are you holding up?"

"Well, I haven't punched a doctor yet, so I'm okay. My parents were a little surprised to see me when I walked through the door though."

"You didn't tell them?"

"Nah… I wanted to surprise them by showing up. They were happy, so that's a good thing I guess. But I should probably go, so I don't disturb you in whatever you're doing."

"Just call if you need to talk, okay?"

"Thanks mate, I will."

I hung up and returned to my paperwork. I really felt bad for Roach; he talked about his sister once in a while. Apparently they were really close and they meant everything to eachother. If she died, he would change, he wouldn't return as the Roach he was when he left.

_That evening…_

As everyone had gone to bed, I went to 'Tav's room. I silently opened the door and went in. He was in the middle of lying down when I entered the room. He smiled at me and I went over to him and lied down next to him. He moved closer to me and started kissing me near my ear.

"Where were we earlier?" He said to me and I couldn't help myself from smiling.

He pressed his lips against mine and his tongue started begging for entrance. I let him in and he positioned himself so he was lying on top of me. He started moving his hands down my chest and I started breathing heavier. This time I wasn't going to be able to be saved by anyone. People had gone to bed and I could already hear snoring from around the base.

I started giving in to the kissing which started getting more passionate. He moved so he lied between my legs. Normally I would have punched him to make him go away, but I was starting to get caught up in the moment.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He kissed me down my neck and onto my collarbone. I started moaning which made him start sucking on my collarbone. It was even better than when he just kissed it, I knew it was going to leave a bruise, but I could cover that up.

He lifted my shirt up, and started kissing me on my chest. He slowly made his way down until he reached my abdomen. I could feel myself getting aroused, and that wasn't something I was happy about. He probably saw it as an invitation, but I wasn't ready to go all the way yet. He started licking me across my abdomen and then he blew on it. It felt kind of weird at first, but I started enjoying it more and more.

To my surprise he started moving up again, I guess he could feel me tensing up the lower he went, so he decided not to go any lower. He came up to me and started kissing me again and I put my hands on his chest. We pressed our bodies against eachother, when there was a knock on the door.

We both sighed annoyed. For once I actually didn't mind him doing this to me and then we were interrupted. I guess it was karma for all the times I had made him go away.

"What?" 'Tav asked.

"Um sir… I know it's late but we need your help. Scarecrow and Ozone are killing eachother again. We tried looking for Ghost this time, but he wasn't in his room."

'Tav and I looked at eachother and we started panicking. He would have to open the door to go out but we couldn't let them see me. I started looking around in panic and then got off the bed and rolled under it. 'Tav got up, put on a shirt and opened the door.

"Aye, where are they?"

"Their room, we don't know why they keep doing this, they just sta…" Their voices faded away.

I stayed under the bed until I couldn't hear anyone anymore. I didn't feel like moving as I thought about everything that had just happened. This was a fan-fucking-tastic. So there I was. Under 'Tav's bed. In the middle of the night. With a hard-on.

Bloody great…

* * *

_Day 3_

I woke up to someone hitting me and I tried to sit up, but I hit my head on something hard. It hurt like hell so I groaned and heard someone chuckling. I looked around and was confused of what I saw. I saw springs and wood planks and realized I had fallen asleep under 'Tav's bed.

I looked to the side as he stuck his head down to look at me.

"Did you have a good night's sleep down there?" He said chuckling.

"Yes it was wonderful. Better than lying next to a perverted old man."

"Hey, I'm not old! And you liked it."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were too adorable to wake up… Now get up you have training to run in 20 minutes."

"20 minutes… bloody hell. You expect me to run training after having lied down here all night? Do you have any idea, how much my back hurts right now?!"

"Aye, and I don't care. Get up you lazy bastard." He said smacking me from the bed to make me get up. I rolled out and continued to lie on the floor for a while.

"Can't you run training?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to." He said with a grin on his face.

"Please, you never do anything around here! You always boss me around and make me do all the shite you're supposed to do! SO PLEASE JUST DO THE FUCKING TRAINING!" I yelled at him.

"I would have, if you had asked nicely, but now there's no way." He said as he went back to sleep. I tried to get up, but sleeping on the floor made sure my back didn't agree with me. I lied there like a dumbass as I wasn't able to move.

"'Tav… help… please…" He turned so he was lying on his stomach and he looked down at me with a chuckle.

"What's the matter Simon? Having a hard time getting up today?"

"If I could get up, I would strangle you." He got out of bed and stood next to me. He put down his hand and I reached out for it. He gently pulled me up and took a look at me.

"You're still running training…"

"Are you bloody joking? I can barely move around!" He looked at me, but then he started looking concerned.

"You're not joking are you?"

"NO!"

"I'll follow you to your room and I'll conduct training today then. You happy now?"

"Yes! As soon as I can move again, I'm kicking your arse!"

"You do that…"

_Later that day…_

I woke up on my bed staring into the ceiling. My back definitely felt better. 'Tav had followed me to my room and then he went to get some painkillers for me as well. I started moving around so I could get into a sitting position. I got up so I was standing and stretched my back. It sent out a symphony of cracks and it made me feel better.

I sat down again as the phone on my desk started ringing. I stood up again to get it.

"Lieutenant Simon Riley."

"Hey Ghost. You okay mate? You sound like shite."

"Hey Roach. I'm just tired and my back hurts."

"What have you done?"

"Long story short, I ended up sleeping under 'Tav's bed."

"What? Why? Wait… do I even want to know?"

"No. You sound better though, how's it going?"

"They took her out of the coma and she's awake and everything. She's still in pain and stuff, but she's doing okay. The doctors think it's amazing how fast she recovers. She's already moving around, being a pain in the arse as always. But it's coming in waves, 30 minutes ago she was terrible but now she's moving around, like nothing ever happened."

"Aye I see. I'm glad she's up."

"_Gary who are you talking to?_ Sorry Ghost it's her. _Ghost… some sort of nickname I guess… _Yeah, but excuuuuuse me I'm actually on the phone right now._ Does it seem like I care?_"

I started chuckling as I could hear the two fighting over the phone. His sister might just have been in a coma, but she seemed tough and she was quickly on her feet.

"_Hellooooo, is this still Ghost or whatever your name was?"_

"Aye, hello. You stole the phone I guess."

"_Yeah, Gary isn't happy though. I'm Claire."_

"Hi Claire, nice to hear you're okay."

"_Thank you sexy voiced stranger. Are you single?_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GIVE ME THE PHONE! _What? It's an honest question Gary, but Mr. Ghost, are you?"_

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no." I couldn't help myself from giggling. This had turned out completely different than I had anticipated. But it was incredible how much the two were alike. Both very childish and doing everything they could to annoy eachother.

"_Aw… who's the girl, I'll fight her! _CLAIRE! STOP IT!"

"It's a guy… the captain of our team."

"_OH THAT'S SO CUTE! I guess I can't fight him though."_

"It would probably be difficult."

"_Yeah… dammit. _CLAIRE GIVE ME THE PHONE NOW! _I'm having a conversation with your friend right now. It's not nice to interrupt people Gary._ I DON'T CARE JUST GIVE IT BAAAAAACK!"

I could hear struggling again on the other end and it was hilarious listening to.

"Hi, I'm back, sorry about that." Roach said.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"She got out of the coma at like 3 AM and now she's fighting me. I'm not sure that's good for her."

"She just tough, that's only good."

"Yeah she is, but I should get back to trying to take care of her. If she'll let me…"

"Aye, bye."

"Bye. Claire, go away! _Bye Ghost, say hi to your boyfriend from me!_ NO CLAIRE! GO LIE DOWN!"

Roach hung up and I was left there confused about what had just happened. Claire seemed like the female version of Roach. The door to my room opened and 'Tav entered.

"How's the back?"

"A lot better and by the way, Roach's sister Claire says hi." I said chuckling.

"What? Well hi to her too. How's she doing by the way?"

"They ended up putting her in a coma, but they woke her up again here at 3 AM this morning. Now she's up and running again. She's still in pain, but it seems like it's coming in waves. Right now she was basically perfect, but a half an hour ago she was terrible."

"Okay, I see. I'm glad she's up though. But you talked to her?"

"Yeah, she said my voice was sexy."

"Don't get full of yourself, but it is." 'Tav said chuckling.

_That night…_

I had just entered 'Tav's room. I walked past him and completely ignored him. I just walked up and threw myself on his bed. He looked confused at me as he was standing at his closet. I started chuckling as I saw the expression on his face.

"Well hello to you too." He said smiling.

"Sorry, I've just been waiting for this all day."

"Oh really. Now I'm not just some perverted old man eh?" I chuckled and got under the sheets. He came over to me, turned off the lights and lied down. He sighed and moved in closer for a kiss. I waited until he was close enough and then grabbed my pillow and hit him in the face with it. I couldn't stop laughing as he fell out of the bed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I moved over to his side of the bed and looked at him as he was lying on the floor.

"I told you I would kick your arse as soon as I could move."

"Ya bastard!" He chuckled at me but then he started getting a smirk on his face. He moved quickly as he pulled me down to the floor with him. I landed on top of him and he started laughing. He moved me so I was sitting on top of him and then he grabbed my neck and made me bow down.

The laughing died down and we just looked eachother in the eyes. Since we had got together it was acceptable for me to look at him, but it was still rare that I got the chance to look into his eyes. My heart beat faster and he pulled me down into a kiss and everything just seemed to disappear around us. My back started hurting again but I didn't really care, 'Tav made sure I forgot.

We ended up lying on the floor for a while until he pulled me up pushed me onto the bed. We continued kissing for a while until I ended up in his arms again. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep so I was just lying there looking around in the dark room.

"I love you John…" I whispered eventhough I knew he couldn't hear me. I was too much of a coward to tell him while he was awake, so this was one of the few chances I got to say it. Maybe it was for the better though, at least just for now…

* * *

**So as you noticed I decided to do the day by day thing, because I want to develop their relationship each day and especially at night. I also decided to make sure that we keep up with the situation with Roach, so the phone calls are the easiest way to do it. So I hope you guys are happy with that :)**

**But that was day 2 and 3. I think I'll make too many chapters if I only take one day in each chapter, and they would also be too short. So it's probably best to do it like this.**

**I'm starting to get mad at myself for always interrupting them as soon as things get a little heated xD I mean come on can't they just do it and get it over with?! Even Simon wants it; he just won't admit it god dammit! … wow … I just realized I was yelling at myself… **

**But I hope you enjoyed and you're welcome to review :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Torture

_Day 4_

I took a look around to see where it would be safest to go. I needed to find a place where I could watch my target's every move, but still stay hidden. It was dark, so of course I could use that in my favor. I would be able to become one with the shadows, become a shadow and that way become a ghost. No one would be able to see me if I did this right.

It was unusual to have to keep an eye on a target in a big city, but I would never turn the opportunity down, eventhough I knew it would be a challenge. I was walking down the street and turned down the alleyway, where I knew I would be able to keep an eye on my target, who was in a restaurant.

The person I was watching, stalking and sooner or later killing, was a hard person to track. The only thing I had got was an appearance and a little bit of information. No name or anything else. As I said, I liked a challenge, but I was about to turn this one down. I was used to work under shite conditions, but really, I had nothing to go on. Though I had, after intensive work for 2 weeks, found out who the target was. I knew everything. I knew about his routines, his work, his family history. Absolutely everything.

The only reason why I really took this job was because 'Tav had put me on it. Shepherd had given a shout out to MacTavish and a guy in a different team. 'Tav said that Shepherd had said something about that, out of all the stealth experts, I and the other guy were the best. He had also said something about, him wanting me on the job, more than the other one. He said he trusted me more. So in the end I took the job to make 'Tav proud and make him look better with Shepherd.

I glanced in through the window and I could see Ivan Verikov get up from his seat. The somewhat skanky "girlfriend" of his seemed upset about him leaving, but there was nothing she could do about it. I had broken into his house and found out that he had an appointment close to the restaurant in 15 minutes.

I looked away for a second to look at the exact time on my watch, but when I looked back, Ivan was gone. Where the bloody hell did he go?! "Fuck!" I hissed at myself as I knew I would have to find him again, one way or another. My best shot would be to go closer to the location of his meeting. I turned around walking deeper into the alleyway.

It came to the point where I needed to turn, I turned around the corner and was greeted by… a wall. "What? That's not supposed to be there… Bloody hell did I take a wrong turn?" I hissed again.

"No my friend. You turned exactly where I wanted you to." I knew the voice. It was the voice that had been haunting me for years. I turned around to be greeted by Manuel Roba.

"You're supposed to be dead…" I said mostly to myself.

"So are you my friend. I did a lot to kill you, but apparently you are one persistent bastard aren't you?"

"I made sure you were dead. I shot you several times."

"Well you didn't check well enough." He pulled out a tactical combat knife, "Do you remember this? Do you remember how it felt when it was cutting through your flesh?"

My heart beat faster. How could I forget, it was with that knife he almost killed me. I had never felt a worse pain as he was cutting through me.

"You never were much of a talker now were you? Not even torture could make you talk. You're tough, I'll admit that." He walked up to me and got as close to me as possible before whispering "But not tough enough." He stabbed me several times in my stomach and I could feel the red hot pain running through my body. I looked down at the blood that came through my clothes and I collapsed.

Roba started laughing and he turned around and walked away and he left me to die. I knew there was no way I was going to make it, as my vision began tunneling. I knew that if I closed my eyes I wouldn't be able to open them again. I started thinking about 'Tav and remembered the way he looked. Then I closed my eyes and I could feel everything disappearing. In the distance I could hear someone calling. They were calling my name.

"Simon! Simon! Wake up!" My eyes shot open and 'Tav was holding my shoulders and shaking me to make me wake up. In a moment of panic I started fighting him, but he managed to keep me down.

"Simon bloody hell it's me!" He said to me as he was pinning me down against the bed. It took a while, but I finally stopped fighting. Then I just couldn't function. My head and my body weren't working together; I couldn't say anything and I could barely move. In my head I knew what was going on, but I couldn't do anything about it. Once in a while I would dream about Roba and sometimes my mind couldn't handle it. He was always there to haunt my dreams. This was one of the times where I just snapped.

"Simon… can you talk to me?" I slowly moved my head so I was looking at 'Tav. He looked worried; I hadn't seen him this worried about me before. I tried speaking, but no words were coming out, I could feel my eyes tearing up and I didn't even want to do anything about it.

'Tav pulled me close to him, "Shh it's okay. You'll be okay. It was just a dream." I felt like a small child being comforted by a parent after a nightmare, but I couldn't bring myself to struggle.

"Simon, you've told me how bad it is for ya, you can let go. You know I don't care, I'll just try to help the best I can." What he said, was exactly what I needed and before I could do anything to stop it, it could feel the warm tears running down my cheeks, while 'Tav pulled me close.

_That evening…_

I walked into 'Tav's bedroom and he was sitting on the edge of his bed reading something. He gave me a concerned look as I entered. I had been sitting in my room for the most of the day and then 'Tav had spent the most of the day with me, to make sure I was okay. When I got these breakdowns and panic attacks and whatever you want to call it, I couldn't do anything. My body just shut down. Fortunately it was usually only something that happened a couple of times a year, when my mind just couldn't take it anymore.

"'Tav I need to talk to you…"

"Aye, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me today."

"Don't worry about it. You've told me about this so I guess I was prepared for this to happen one day or another."

"I just feel so stupid. I feel so weak and helpless every time it happens. It's embarrassing."

"With the shite you've been through, I'm pretty sure it's only natural. It's the only way for your mind to let go."

"I guess."

"Now are you coming over here or what?" He said smiling and I walked over and lied down next to him.

* * *

_Day 5_

I woke up to the feeling of 'Tav caressing my cheek. I looked at him and gave him a little smile. He smiled back and we just lied in the silence. It was pretty early in the morning, 5:39, so there wasn't really a reason to get up yet. Everything from the day before had left my mind. I wasn't thinking about it all, it was one of those gifts I had, repressing memories.

"Simon."

"What?"

"I love you…" I didn't know how to reply so I just nodded. I had only told him once that I loved him back, but he was asleep there. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't bring myself to telling him. I knew he was annoyed and possibly a bit hurt, but I just couldn't do it.

'Tav sighed at my response, since he had expected some more than that from me. I was saying it over and over again in my mind, I was practically yelling it at him, but no words would come out. Sometimes I wished that he could just read my mind, since it would make everything so much easier. It would remove some of the pressure from me and remove some of the doubt that he might have.

So far I had been lying so I was facing him, but all of the sudden he pushed me so I was lying on my back and he moved in between my legs. He kept me against the mattress and leaned down for a bruising kiss. He forced his tongue into my mouth and I let him do what he wanted after I had got over the shock.

He pulled away for a second so we both had the opportunity to breath but then he came back. I didn't know what this sudden behavior caused, so I just let him continue. I didn't know I was going to regret it, since he was basically beginning the process of, well… torture.

He moved his hands down my chest to pull up my shirt. He then continued kissing me all the way down to my abdomen. He came back up to kiss me and then I noticed the smirk on his face. I knew he was going to do something, especially as he started playing with the rim of my pants. But then he removed his hands and slowly stopped kissing me. He then turned around and went back to sleep. What the hell had just happened?

_Later that day…_

I was in my room reading when I heard someone knocking on the door. I went up to open it since it was always locked. It was part of my paranoia so I preferred keeping my door locked at all times. I opened it up to see 'Tav standing on the other side. As soon as the door opened he pushed me back and turned around to lock the door.

He went up to me and pressed me up, face first against a wall. I had no idea about what was going on, but he put his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. He moved on to sucking on my collarbone and I started moaning. As soon as he heard that, he started moving his hands down my stomach and he ended up at the rim of my pants, where he had stopped earlier. This time he took it further though, he started moving his hands down and I started breathing heavier as I could feel where he was getting at.

He moved his hands down and took hold of my member. His hand started moving up and down the shaft and there was nothing I could do about it. He had me pinned up against the wall, so I couldn't really move.

After I had got over the annoyance of him doing this, the pleasure started setting in. My breathing got heavy and I started continuously moaning. He started smirking as he decided to kiss me at the same time. He forced his tongue into my mouth like he had done earlier as he also found the perfect pace to stroke my member. First he started going faster, then a little slower; until he got the reaction he wanted from me.

I stopped kissing him back and put my forehead against the wall and I started clenching my fist as a reaction to what he was doing. I had no control over myself anymore and the pleasure became greater.

As he had been going at the perfect pace for a while he stopped. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and turned around to walk over to the door. I turned around and slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"You're just going to walk away now?" I asked him and he turned around smirking at me.

"Then tell me to continue."

"What?"

He walked over to me and crouched down, "beg" he said as he looked me in the eye. As I would ever do that and he knew.

I gave him a glare, "you know I would never do that…" he stroked my cheek. "Too bad. I wouldn't have minded continuing. It was painful for me to stop, since I enjoyed the noises you were making so much." I glared at him again.

"What do you want me to do now then?" I asked as he stood up again and walked for the door.

"You could always handle it yourself."

_That night…_

I had promised myself I wouldn't let him come to close to me again. At least not for the night. I was going to be mad at him, no matter what he said. I couldn't just let it go all the time. I walked in through the door and he smiled at me. I ignored him and quickly lied down next to him and turned away. He started chuckling as he moved closer to me.

"A little bit pissy are we?" He said and I just ignored him. It didn't take long before both of us fell asleep.

* * *

_Day 6_

When I woke up that morning I decided to get out of the room as fast as possible. I was going to ignore him the entire day and only speak to him if it was necessary. I was getting tired of his shit so I wasn't going to take it anymore. But really, what was the point? Was there even a point, or was it just his way of trying to get his way with me? No matter what, I wasn't going to let it work.

I slowly got up to make sure I didn't wake him up. That was the last thing I needed right now. Unfortunately for me, we were both light sleepers, so 'Tav woke up as soon as the weight in the bed shifted. He took one look at me and started laughing. That wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for…

"Still pissy eh?" he said chuckling "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it as long as it lasted." I decided not to answer him, to make sure he got the point. I just went for the door.

"Really? If that's the way you want it…" I walked out and closed the door behind me and left a chuckling and confused 'Tav.

_Later that day…_

I was walking down the hallway, when I could hear the phone from my room/office ring. I hurried up a little and answered the phone.

"Hey Ghost it's me."

"Hey Roach, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine and so is Claire, the pain is slowly disappearing and she's getting more annoying than ever."

"Excess of energy I guess."

"Yeah that sounds about right… um… I'm sorry but I'll be back in a second…"

"Sure." I could hear Roach putting the phone down somewhere and then it became quiet. I thought about what was going on until I heard someone pick it up again.

"_Hi it's Claire. I heard Gary say your name so I decided to lead him away so I could talk to you._"

"May I ask why you want to talk to me? We don't even know eachother…"

"_I know, but you just sound interesting and Gary kind of disturbed me the last time I was talking to you._"

"Trust me, I'm not that interesting."

"_Let me decide that. So how are you and the boyfriend doing?_"

I started chuckling "We're fine. Why do you ask?"

"_I just wanted to know; especially because I need to see if it's going bad, because if it is, then I might still have a shot._ CLAIRE GIVE ME THAT PHONE!"

"I think your brother might be mad."

"_You think! Bye then, I'll make Gary keep me updated on you two's relationship._"

"You do that."

"Sorry about that Ghost. She just disappeared and I had to wander around the hospital looking for her. She's seriously impossible."

"It's okay. You just take care of her, for the last period of time you have."

"I will, see you soon. I'm kind of missing it. I think my mother would tie me to a chair to make sure I wouldn't leave, if she could. But I'll make sure she doesn't, I can't take being with her for to long, then she just gets annoying. But bye."

"Bye Roach."

_That evening…_

I had my back against 'Tav still trying my best to ignore him. But he started moving in closer, so I decided that it was time to tell him to back off.

"Get away from me. I'm not letting you do that a third time." He started chuckling "Don't lie to me, you liked it."

I sighed deeply, what did he expect me to say, 'no I hate anything that has something to do with people touching my penis. It's absolutely terrible.' I couldn't exactly say that since it isn't true. "I liked it, but it pisses me off that you just decide to walk away all of the sudden."

"Let me make it up to you…" He reached down in front of me and put his hands down my pants again. I tried to move, but he started stroking my member again. I wanted to tell him off, but it didn't really seem to be working.

"Why do you torture me like this?" I managed to say through my panting. "Because I want to show you that this isn't that bad, plus I want to make you beg me for going further."

"That's sadistic…"

"Says you." I did everything I could to not give him the satisfaction of me moaning, so I just ended up sounding like I was dying instead. This made him chuckle and made him go even faster. It came to a point where I wouldn't be able to hold it much longer and of course he decided to stop. He moved to my ear, "If you want me to continue, then beg.", "That's not going to happen." I replied and he chuckled and turned around.

Like I was going to be able to sleep now.

* * *

**I know this was kind of long, but I needed to get everything in there. I apologize for the heavy reading :)**

**Oh god… while writing this Bloodhound Gang's "The Bad Touch" was just playing in my head. Mostly just the first verse that says:**

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
_

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_

_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts_

_Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up_

_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_

_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns_

_Comin' quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined_

_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Saving Time_

**(Copyright: Songs Of Polygram Int. Inc., Hey Rudy Music Publishing, The Jimmy Franks Publishing Co.) **

**It was just playing over and over again in my head. And now it's just stuck there. *sigh* I don't know what to do…**

**But I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep an eye out for the next one. As always you're welcome to review :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Release

_Day 7_

It was morning, I could hear the birds starting to chirp and the sunlight slowly moved its way into the room. I hadn't slept at all, because of my thoughts. I was getting, not just annoyed, but mad at 'Tav. What was the meaning of everything? He would show up in the middle of the day while I was in my room, get me all worked up and then leave me while I was still panting and hard. Whatever game he was playing, I was getting sick of it, he was never going to get me to beg. The worst part was that when I decided to confront him with it, he would distract me and do it again.

I looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 4:17 AM. I sat up trying to get my mind around things, but I couldn't focus. I looked down at 'Tav. He was lying on his stomach, sleeping and completely carefree. Until he woke up at least, then I would give him a piece of my mind.

I started making my way out of the bed as I decided to go get something to drink, since I couldn't sleep anyway. As soon as I moved, I felt 'Tav grab my wrist. I looked at him and he opened his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you."

"What have I done this time?"

"It's more like what is it that you haven't done!"

"You're not making sense right now."

"Too bad." I tried moving so I could get up, but 'Tav pulled me down next to him. I turned my back to him and I could hear him sigh. He moved close to me and put his arm around me.

"Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"I see." He said as he started kissing my neck. I was determined to be mad at him, so he wasn't going to get away with it this time. That was until he put his hand under my shirt and started sucking on my collarbone. I wanted to be mad, but he made it impossible for me. He turned me around so I was lying on my back and his hand started moving downwards as he kissed me.

It didn't take long before he reached his goal. He took hold of my member and started stroking it. It didn't take long before he came to a pace where he knew I was basically all his. I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't, I wanted to tell him to get the hell off me, but no words were coming out.

The pleasure of him stroking my member and his bruising kisses made me moan. I looked at him and I saw a satisfied and teasing grin on his face. I knew what he would do, but right now I didn't care, I just wanted him to continue. At least until he decided to be an arsehole again and stop.

I got hard quickly, but this time he didn't stop. He continued and I had a sliver of hope in me, that he would actually give me my release. Minutes later I felt myself getting close and my body tensed up. 'Tav started to slow down and he kissed me gently. It came to the point where he stopped and I just lied there while he kissed me.

This was apparently a new level of his game. Getting me as close as possible and then just stopping. He stopped kissing me, gave me a teasing smile and lied down next to me. I tried to collect myself, so I wouldn't kill him, but it was difficult.

"And you wonder why I'm mad at you." I said after a while and he gave a slight chuckle.

"I told you I would make you beg. Beg and I'll continue."

"That's not going to happen."

"As you wish, love." He said as he lied on his stomach again. What was I going to do now? I had training in 30 minutes plus an erection to get rid of. I finally just snapped. I took my pillow and started beating the shite out him with it. The only reaction I got from him was laughter, but it helped me.

"I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU!" I yelled at him, though making sure no one else would be able to hear me.

"You're adorable when you're mad." He laughed as I continuously beat him with the pillow. I didn't care about anything he said, or the laughter. I just focused on the anger management that this had become.

_Later that day…_

I was sitting in the mess hall as I knew 'Tav would have to leave me alone here. He wouldn't be able to annoy me when I was around everyone else. I had sort of learned that it was dangerous to be on my own. But having to stay in the mess hall meant I had to spend time with the idiots who called themselves soldiers. Right now they were asking eachother weird question and the person they asked would have to answer, no matter what.

"Ghost..." I looked up and saw Meat giving me a goofy smile. He was up to something. I didn't know what, but it was something.

"What do you want Meat?" I hissed at him, which only made him smile even more.

"What's going on with you and the captain?" I froze and had a minor stroke.

"What do you mean?"

"After the mission you two have been together, like all the time. You have always spent a lot of time together, but not this much."

"I don't think we are."

"And then you two are always looking at eachother in this strange way, when you think we don't notice."

"Meat, what are you trying to say?"

"Are you and MacTavish gay?"

I gave a loud sigh. I was good at lying so it was just to pull this off as convincingly as possible. "No we're not. I know myself and I'm straight and then there's MacTavish. The man is as straight as a stripper pole."

"I see, but you do know we wouldn't care right?"

"Meat… we're not gay."

"Okay, just saying man, just saying." He turned back to the others and they continued their game. I was annoyed so I got up to leave. As I was walking away I could hear them whisper. I didn't hear everything, but I picked up most of their conversation.

"Do you really think they're gay? _Come on it's like they've been glued together ever since that mission. _I guess you're right. _Also with the way Ghost almost ran into that lamppost. That never happens, he's always a 100% focused. _I saw MacTavish looking at him when that happened."

I sighed at their conversation. It sounded like they were 80% sure about this. I knew I needed to talk to 'Tav about this if we wanted to just tell them, or we would just try and make it die down.

_That night…_

I was lying in 'Tav's bed waiting for him to come over. Right now he was going through his drawers for something he had apparently thrown away. After a while he sighed and gave up, he turned to me and gave me a smile.

"The others might know we're together." I said as 'Tav lied down next to me.

"So?"

"So? Do you want to tell them, or do we just let them live with their suspicions, hoping it will die down sooner or later?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just let it be. If they already know, then there's no reason to go tell them."

"I guess." 'Tav was lying next to me and we both lied there in silence. For the first time in a long time, it was awkward. Usually we both liked the silence, but there was something overwhelming about it this time. It just didn't feel right. It continued until 'Tav decided to speak.

"So you won't have to sleep here anymore after tonight."

"I guess I won't, but…" I sighed "just forget it." I had actually started liking sleeping there. I was able to get natural sleep when I was lying next to 'Tav. Plus, being around him wasn't so bad. I mean, he was still a perverted bastard most of the time, but still.

"But what? Tell me."

"What if I don't want to go?" 'Tav chuckled and he gave me a quick kiss.

"Then you don't have to." He gave me a kiss again and he was about to pull away, but I put my arms around his neck to keep him in it. He was a little surprise, because usually it was him who had to keep me in a kiss, not the other way around. He came closer to me and positioned himself between my legs. This time he didn't do anything, he just lied there.

The kiss became more passionate, but not in the usual way, it wasn't as bruising and rough. Our bodies were pressed together and it seemed like neither of us, were planning on letting go anytime soon.

'Tav started biting lightly in my bottom lip and then he slowly started moving down my neck, until he reached the perfect points on my collarbone to kiss me. I gave up a little moan, which made him smile. He started putting his hands under my shirt and ran them up and down my chest area. He moved down to the rim of my shirt and then he looked up at me, as he waited for me to tell him, if we should keep going. After a few seconds I nodded and he pulled of my shirt.

I put my head back and closed my eyes as he slowly, but steadily made his way down. He kissed me down my stomach and he made his fingers follow the outline of my muscling. As he reached my lower abdomen my breathing was getting heavy. It was both, because of the pleasure and because I was nervous. We both had a feeling where this was going. He knew what to do, but I had no clue. I had never been with another man before, so he would have to awkwardly guide me through everything. The weird part was that he didn't seem to mind.

He started playing with my pants and again he waited for me to nod, to make him continue. This time it took a little longer, before I was able to make him continue. He pulled off my pants and underwear at the same time and he removed his own as well.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said as he kissed me.

"I know, but I need us to get this done. It has to be now. Please."

"I told you I would make you beg." He said with a smirk. Normally I would have yelled at him, but right now I couldn't help but smile at him. I had to admit it was a little bit cute. He continued kissing me as he took hold of my member and started stroking it. After a while he stopped and continued on himself. In the meantime he never stopped kissing me.

He reached into a little drawer next to the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube. He put some in his hand and put some of it on his fingers. He looked at me, "Relax and take a deep breath…" he said softly. I did as he said and I could feel one of his fingers slowly being pushed inside me. It was a weird feeling, but at least it didn't hurt. He started pushing it back and forth slowly and then he started picking up the pace. He slowly entered a second finger and this time it hurt a little bit. I made sure not to show any sort of pain and just let him do what he had to do.

He started moving faster with the two fingers and then he inserted the third. This time I accidently let out a small cry and 'Tav looked at me and smiled "Just do as I said, relax and take a deep breath. Trust me; the pain will stop." Again I tried to relax and it really helped. It still hurt at first, but as I got better at relaxing the pain and the weird feeling was replaced with pleasure. I let out a small moan and 'Tav leaned down to kiss me.

He pulled out his fingers and I was just about to protest as I was beginning to enjoy it. He took the bottle of lube again and this time he put it on his member. My body started tensing up again by the sight but I forced myself into relaxing again.

"You completely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, let's get this started so we can get done."

"You do know we aren't on a mission right?" He said with a slight chuckle. I realized how stupid I must've sounded so I cringed inwardly and nodded. He kissed me before he did anything.

I could feel that he started putting pressure on my entrance, but now the pain was nearly gone. He moved in slowly so my body could adjust to his size. He leaned down to me and he kissed me as he started thrusting. It didn't take long before the pleasure set in for the both of us. 'Tav moved slowly at first, but then he started picking up speed. It became a little uncomfortable, but then I started feeling more and more pleasure.

'Tav was starting to breathe harder and I started moaning. So far my member had been left alone, but then he started stroking it as well. I didn't think it was possible to make me feel any better, but somehow he managed to do that. I held him close against me and we were moaning and panting in eachother's ears. I could feel that 'Tav was starting to get close since he started tensing up, but I didn't mind since I was getting close as well.

"I don't know if I can hold it any longer…" I said through the panting.

"Then let go." He answered me as he smiled and kissed me. Within seconds I released and I came on both of our stomachs. 'Tav pulled out and did the same. He rolled of me and lied down next to me. We didn't say anything we just enjoyed the silence. After I had managed to catch my breath I cleaned myself up and lied back down next to him. He took my hand and kissed me.

"Seems like you're trembling stopped." He said softly, "looks like it." I replied back and put my head on his chest. 'Tav put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"John…"

"Mhm?"

"I-I love you." He looked at me and gave a tired smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So I finally made them do it. It just seemed like a good time to do it now, since it was supposedly the last day, where Ghost had to stay in MacTavish's room. But since their first time was kind of nice and gentle, I think I might have to amp it up a little bit. Oh god that's going to be weird to write.**

**This took a while to get done. I think I have been working on this for like 4 days, because as soon as something happened I started giggling and then I needed a break. Sometimes it was after a couple of words and then I just couldn't do it anymore. So yeah…**

**But I hope you enjoyed and as always, you're welcome to review :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited

I opened my eyes and noticed I was lying on my stomach. I found it weird since it had basically become a built-in mechanism for me not to do that. If you lie on your stomach it's an invitation for someone to come in and stab you in the back. I sighed at myself, because who was going to walk in and stab me, at the base? I tried turning around, but then I felt 'Tav's arm on my lower back. I looked at him, he was still sleeping, or he was trying to make me believe he was still sleeping…

I managed to turn a little and then I lifted his arm so I would be able to turn on my back. That resulted in a little grunt from 'Tav, who looked like he was going to wake up any second. I looked at him and I could see him open his eyes. He gave me a little smile, before he moved so he was sitting up. He stretched and looked at me.

"How are you holding up after last night?" He said with a smirk.

"I'm doing very well actually." I replied back. He chuckled and lied down next to me again. I turned so I was facing him and I moved closer and pressed our lips together. He put his hands in my hair and pulled me closer. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and it seemed like he was a little surprised, but he accepted it. For once I was the one who had the opportunity to take control and I wasn't going to waste that chance.

I moved in between his legs and he grinned, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" "Just shut up." I was about to kiss him when he decided to speak again "Don't think we'll make a habit out of this, I just feel like being nice t-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as I forced my tongue into his mouth again. I could feel him playing around with it, with his own tongue. The way he was submissive to me was definitely something I would have to make him do more often. It was probably going to be a struggle, but he had to know how to let me take over as well.

After a while I stopped kissing him and moved away, which left him lying there very confused. "So you get it your way and then you stop? You didn't have any intention of taking it further?" I chuckled, oh revenge is sweet. "How do you like the taste of your own medicine? It's not so fun is it?" He looked confused at me until he realized what I was talking about. He lifted an eyebrow and shook his head.

"That's what this is about eh?"

"Maybe, now do you mind if I borrow your shower?"

"No go ahead. Want me to join you?"

"No thank you, I just really need to get this stench of skunk off me."

"Ouch that hurt."

I chuckled and I collected my clothing from last night, which has been scattered around room, or at least the clothes I could actually find. I headed for his shower and put my clothes on a little shelf. I turned on the water to let it get warm and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked myself in the eyes and ran a hand through my thick brown hair. I sighed as I noticed the stubbles. I would have to shave soon, since I looked like an idiot with a beard. Not that anyone would have the chance to see it anyway because of the mask, but it was simply of esthetic reasons and a little bit for 'Tav's sake as well.

I looked at the scars that I could see on my torso in the mirror. I remembered what Manuel Roba told me when he gave me the wounds that were the cause of the scars. He told me it would be a nice little reminder of him, so I should see them as a gift. Because who doesn't like presents? I shook my head and looked down and noticed I had started to clench my fists. I just hoped that he liked the gift I had given him, a bullet in his brain.

I sighed and went over to feel the temperature of the water and entered the shower. It was nice to feel the warm water run down my face and my back. I borrowed some of his soap and giggled. I remembered that time a while ago where he had told me his call sign. Looked like it was the second time I was going to have Soap within a short period of time.

After I had washed the soap of my body, both literally and figuratively, I turned off the shower. I walked over and took a towel and started drying myself up. I looked at my clothes pile and saw that I was missing my shirt. I sighed and wrapped the towel around my waist and went back into 'Tav's room.

"You don't happen to know where my shirt is do you?"

He smirked as he looked at me, "So you didn't come in here only wearing a towel, just to make me happy?"

"No. You have my shirt don't you?"

"Yes I do. Do you want it back?"

"No why would I ever want it back?"

"Come over here and if you're good then maybe I'll give you back your shirt." I sighed and walked over to him. He was sitting at the edge of the bed but stood up as I came closer. He grabbed the rim of the towel and pulled me closer to him and he kissed me. He moved around and pushed me onto the bed and pinned me down.

"So what do you want from me? Do you want me to tell you I love you again? I love you; there you go, now give me my shirt."

"Well I love you too, but slow down, that wasn't exactly what I was thinking of."

"NO! Not now, I just took a shower."

"It wasn't that either. Okay maybe a little bit, but no."

"What the bloody hell do you want then?! I just told you I loved you, but no that wasn't it! You have me pinned down against the bed while I'm basically naked, so you can do what you want with me, but no, that's not what you want either! What do you want from me?!" He started chuckling at my little outburst and kissed me again before he said something.

"I want you to promise me something." I was confused. What could he possibly want me to promise him? I nodded.

"I want you to promise me, that you will continue sleeping in here, eventhough Roach is coming back today."

"All the time? Are you sure that's a good idea? The others will find out and it'll just be a pain in the arse with the sneaking around."

"Sneaking around is what you do for a living. But I guess it doesn't have to be all the time, if you need a break from me, then you don't have to."

"So I'll be able to sleep on my own tonight?"

He chuckled, "You're an arsehole, but yes you can."

"Took you a while to figure out that I'm an arsehole, but then I guess it's a deal." I watched as he reached under his pillow and pulled out my shirt. He got off me and let me sit up and he dangled the shirt in front of me. "Here you go." "Gee, thanks."

_Later that day…_

I was walking down the hallway when I heard everyone talking loudly. I went to the mess hall where the noise came from and I could barely see the top of Roach's head as he was standing in a sea of people. Everyone was welcoming him back, but apparently they didn't think about letting him inside. He had barely been able to enter the door.

I took a quick look behind me to see 'Tav walking up next to me. I looked at how everyone had gathered around Roach and shook his head. "Should we do anything?" I looked at him and then to Roach and nodded.

"HEY! You can welcome him back, later! Let him get in through the bloody door!" I yelled at them and everyone took a step back and told Roach they were sorry. Things like this were usually a problem for Roach, also with things like pranks. He was simply too nice to tell people to go fuck themselves.

Roach went through the crowd and looked at me and MacTavish and murmured a thank you before he went down the hall way and entered his room. Everyone else went back to whatever they were doing before Roach had shown up and I walked with 'Tav to his office. He sat down behind his desk and I sat down on a chair in front of it. I pulled off my mask and leaned back in the chair.

"You baby him." I looked at 'Tav and lifted an eyebrow. I didn't baby Roach and it was him who actually said something about helping him. "No I don't." I replied as I shook my head. There was no way I babied him, at least not that much.

"Yes you do, you're always taking care of your little bug." He said with a smirk.

"Only because he's too nice to tell people to back off."

"I don't mean just now. I mean always. You have always kept a hand over him to make sure no one bothered him."

"Oh come on!"

"You know it's true. He's like a little brother to you isn't he?"

"What? No, he's just Roach."

"Keep believing that if you want."

"What?! What do you want me to say?!"

"I want you to admit, you care about him like he was your little brother."

"But I don't!"

"Yes you do. As long as it doesn't interfere with your work then I don't care. But then again it has never really interfered has it?"

"OKAY! I admit it, he kind of feels like the little brother I never had! There, are you happy?!" I yelled at 'Tav and then I heard the door open from behind me. I looked at Roach who was standing in the door way looking at me.

"I feel like a little brother to you?" I looked at 'Tav who had a big smirk on his face. There was no way he didn't know Roach was there. I looked at Roach who now had a hopeful little smile on his face.

"I… Well… yes."

"YAY! Big brother Ghost!" Roach came over to me and gave me a hug. I froze and just stood there. I wasn't used to getting hugged or touched like that. Except from 'Tav, but he was kind of a special case, he wasn't just anyone.

"Roach… stop touching me." I kind of felt bad, but I didn't enjoy when people were touching me. I hadn't for a long time and especially not, when it was basically a surprise touch.

"Sorry…" He said with an awkward chuckle as he took a step back. "Don't let it get to your head." He put his hands up and shook his head.

"Good to have you back Roach. How is she?" 'Tav said as he gave Roach a smile.

"Oh she's fine. She's healing quickly so it shouldn't take too long before she's up and running again." "Sounds good." 'Tav replied back and he gave me a smile. As soon as Roach left I would have to kick his arse, but I would have to keep my anger in for just a little while longer.

"But I didn't really expect to come back and have an older brother." Roach said chuckling.

"I'm pretty sure Ghost didn't exactly expect to have a new little brother either." 'Tav replied and started chuckling.

I wasn't mad at Roach, just at 'Tav. I really did see Roach as a little brother, but I hadn't exactly planned on ever letting him know. Now he would just be hanging over my shoulder even more than he already did. I would never be able to be alone anymore. I had 'Tav who wanted to annoy the absolute shite out of me all the time and now I also had to play Roach's older brother. Would I ever get a break? Apparently not.

Roach stayed with us and talked for a little while longer and then he decided to leave so he could say hello to everyone else. He walked out, closed the door and I stood up and stretched. I walked over to 'Tav and walked up behind him. I put my arms around him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, before I put him in a choke hold. He started chuckling.

"Getting pissy are we?"

"Why did you make me say that?! It might have been true, but he didn't have to know!"

"He kind of deserved knowing, don't you think?" He said as he chuckled. I let him go and sat back down and decided to just ignore him the rest of the day.

_That evening…_

I was getting ready for bed when 'Tav entered my room and came over to me. He put his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, see you tomorrow." He let go of me and turned around and walked away. "Good night…" I said quietly as he exited my room.

I finished up and turned off and lied down underneath the covers. I closed my eyes and listened to the silence. I liked it, but at the same time it was almost unbearable. I had got so used to hearing 'Tav's breathing. I sighed at myself. I didn't need him to be able to sleep… I had been sleeping on my own for a long time by now, or well I hadn't because of the insomnia, which had basically disappeared as I had been sleeping next to 'Tav.

I turned around and put my pillow over my head. I looked over next to me and the bed began to feel so empty, without 'Tav next to me. I started missing having him next to me. He had made the insomnia just that more bearable. I had been sleeping maybe half the night when I was lying next to him. I still needed sleep pretty bad, but not as much as before. I threw my pillow into the wall and got up. I looked at my clock and noticed I had been lying there for about half an hour.

I walked out into the hallway and over to 'Tav's door. I opened it up and went inside and closed it again behind me. I went over to his bed and lied down next to him.

"That didn't take long." He chuckled.

"Just shut up." I hissed at him as he pulled me closer to him, so I was lying in his arms. I wasn't exactly able to fall asleep, but listening to his breathing definitely made it better.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on this one. I just have a lot of things going through my mind lately that I don't really know what to do about. It also influences my writing, so I have had trouble putting my thoughts to word, without it getting weird. **

**I have a little announcement to make; from now on I will kind of start bringing back a more 'normal' Ghost. The Ghost that is manlier, sarcastic as hell and a little bit of an asshole as you might have noticed in this chapter. Because I think he is becoming dangerously feminine. He's kind of becoming the person I don't want him to be, which can only be explained by: "Oh no! Please be gentle MacTavish-kun! Insert adorable Ghost chibi face here" Because that is basically what it is! Seriously, what have I done to him? This might end up with me, rewriting the story soon, the same things happen and all that, but I'll probably tough Ghost up a little it. I'll give you guys a heads up, when I decide to start doing that. It won't interfere with any new chapters though, since I will still post them.**

**My biggest wish of all time: Being able to watch Ghost wet from showering only wearing a towel around his waist *drool drool drool*. Damn… I have to make a drawing of that and look at it TILL THE DAY I DIE! I would probably get a nosebleed from his smexyness. But oh well, it's worth it :3**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, as always you're welcome to review :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Birthday

I was sitting in bed looking out the window. I hadn't been able to sleep so I had been sitting here for the past couple of hours. I was tired as hell, but there was just so many things going through my mind. Most of it was just the regular things that I knew I shouldn't think about since it would just make me depressed, but there was another thing. It was my birthday. I was turning 27 and I felt old as shite. I had always hated whenever it was my birthday, people always had to come up to you, wishing you happy birthday, eventhough they could basically just say 'congratulations on getting one step closer to death!'

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was hoping with all my heart that the team didn't know about my birthday. I knew 'Tav and Roach did, but hopefully no one else. I lied down to make myself more comfortable. 'Tav groaned as I lied down so I tried moving as lightly as possible. I really hoped that neither 'Tav or Roach had got me something. I wasn't good with the whole present opening ceremony either. It was always so awkward because people stare at you while you open a present from them and they're all excited and then you find out that it's a tie with a fish on it. And it's even worse if you just don't wear ties and then you have to sit there and fake a smile. It was basically the same thing at Christmas.

It had been a week since Roach had got back and in that time, it seemed like the only thing that was on his and 'Tav's mind was to find out what I wanted. I had continuously said nothing in the hope that they hadn't got me anything. But knowing those two, they had probably figured something out. If they really had got me something, then I could only hope that they would just make me open it where there was no one else.

I looked over at 'Tav and I couldn't help but smile as I got this overwhelming lust to just take my pillow and beat him with it. I thought about it for a second and maybe I should just do it. It was my birthday after all, so I could do whatever the fuck I wanted. I slowly moved into a sitting position, grabbed my pillow and took a deep breath. I continuously started smacking him in the face with my pillow and he fell out of the bed.

"Simon! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I just felt like beating the living shite out of you. But good morning, how is it down there on the floor? Is it nice this time of the day?"

"You're an arsehole… by the way… happy birthday!" He said as he sat back up on the bed, smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "You'll get your present later." I sighed deeply as I heard the word present. 'Tav looked confused at me.

"I told you not to get me anything."

"You really thought I would listen?"

"I hoped so!"

"Well I didn't and I think you'll actually be quite happy about my present for you."

"If you say so…" I sighed and lied back down. 'Tav lied down next to me with a grin on his face. I looked at him and immediately felt that urge to hit him with my pillow again.

"Do you know what I do say?"

"No, what?"

"You're getting it tonight." His grin grew wider.

"Well 'Tav, you have to have my consent first, and I kind of like torturing you so I don't know."

"Oh trust me, I'll make you want it. May I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you never call me by my first name? You only have once or something like that."

I didn't know why I wasn't calling him by his first name. I had just always called him 'Tav and I had never thought of calling him anything else. I thought about how annoying it must've been for him, since he had called me Simon for a while now. I thought about possible explanations, but most of them didn't exactly make sense.

The first possible explanation would be commitment issues. If you decided to call people by their first name in this kind of business, it usually meant that you had got pretty close to the person, since it's best not committing at all since the person could be dead the next day. But getting together with 'Tav was kind of the ultimate 'getting close to someone'. So it wouldn't really make sense if it was because of that.

A second reason, would be that he was still my superior and therefore I have to respect him and at least call him by his last name, or a part of his last name. But seriously who was I kidding? When you work together with someone for a while you get to see who they really are. And I knew practically everything about this snoring, drooling, mess of a man, I knew him better than I knew myself. I still respected him, but it was a very different kind of respect, not the kind where I would have to call him by his last name.

The last possibility would probably be because of habit. It was definitely the most promising of them all.

"Simon are you okay?" I looked up at 'Tav who looked like he was confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were spacing out…"

"Oh… I was just thinking about your question and to be honest I don't know. The only thing that makes sense is because of habit."

"Aye, I see, but you do know I wouldn't mind if you called me John right? I might still be your superior, but I think we should be getting to first names by now." He said as he pulled my arm so I ended up on top of him. I sighed, shook my head and gave him a little smile before I leaned down and kissed him.

"So 27 huh? Feeling old yet?" He said with a grin as he quickly decided to protect his face from the incoming blows of the pillow.

_Later that day…_

I was standing outside up against the base's wall smoking a cigarette. I had made it through a couple of hours where no one had wished me happy birthday. However I had a feeling something was going on, because every time I entered a room everyone would go quiet and try and act normal. So either they were up to something or they had accidently killed someone with all the stupid things that they did.

I looked to my left as I heard the door open. Roach peeked out and smiled at me before he stood next to me. I sighed as I saw he was holding something behind his back, gee, wonder what that could be…

"So um… Happy Birthday!" He said with a big smile.

"Thank you Roach…"

"So how does it feel getting old?" He said with a grin.

"How about I hunt you all over the base if you don't shut up?"

"You should probably be careful about that, wouldn't want you to break your hip."

"Roach… stop it…"

"Sorry mate, I just had to. By the way, 27 isn't that old."

"I guess not."

"I have something for you. I know you said you didn't want anything but you're getting it anyway. I don't care if I have to shove it up your arse to make you take it!"

I shook my head and took the present. It was a decent sized hard box, wrapped in newspaper and with a little bow. I pulled off the paper and opened the wooden lid on the box. I stared at the thing inside it and looked confused at Roach.

"Where did you manage to get this?"

"I have my ways." He said with a smile as I looked down into the box again and looked at the brand new combat knife in the box. It wasn't just any combat knife though, it was one of the best, it was damn expensive and impossible to get. I ran my fingers down the black surface of the knife and down the silver-like edges which were sharpened to perfection. The perfectly molded grip which adapted to your hand… It was a beautiful knife.

I put the box down and went over to Roach and gave him a hug. He froze, probably of surprise of me doing that voluntarily, but he deserved a hug for that.

"Thank you Roach, I really appreciate it."

"Where's Ghost and what have you done to him?" He said with a chuckle.

"Seriously what did you do to get this? And why? It's bloody expensive."

"As I said I have my ways, and I got it for you because I wanted you to have it. You told me about it once and it sounded like you wanted to marry it, so I had to get it for you. And yes it was damn expensive, but I pulled some strings and things like that, so there you go."

I thanked Roach again and we went back inside. I headed for my room to find a place to put knife. I still couldn't believe that Roach had actually managed to get it, but I really did appreciate it. I had wanted it for a while now and then he just shows up and give it to me. The kid was bloody annoying most of the time, but he definitely had his moments. I guess I should say he was the best "little brother" ever?

I put the box on a shelf as I heard someone enter the room. I turned around and saw 'Tav smiling at me. I gave him a smile back and he looked confused at me.

"Okay you seem genuinely happy right now… Where is Ghost and what have you done to him?"

"Roach just gave me a present…"

"What did he give you?"

I gave him a big smile as I took down the box again and handed it to him. He opened the lid and his eyes went big. "Bloody hell… Where did the kid manage to get that?" He said amazed as he closed the lid and gave the box back to me.

"I don't know. He just said that he had his ways and that he pulled some strings."

"I think he might have robbed a bank or killed someone…"

"Probably, but it was with the best intentions so I won't complain." 'Tav chuckled as he leaned back on my bed. He was up to something, but I couldn't be annoyed or mad at him right now. I stood up against some drawers watching him. He had lied down on my bed, just looking up at the ceiling. Why did he always do things to make himself look so tempting? Other people would just find it normal, but for me it was different.

Things like watching him lie there with his chest rising and lowering, watching his lips move as he was speaking to me, looking at his jawline as he was speaking, those damned eyes of his, just everything about him. I wanted to yell at myself to pull myself together, but he was just so tempting. I wanted him so bad, but I couldn't let him win. That I hadn't let him get close to me in a week, was both because I wanted to see how long he would be able to go without sex and because I wanted to make myself more resistant of him in general. Unfortunately it had the completely opposite effect. I now felt like I needed him more than ever which wasn't exactly the plan.

_That evening…_

I was sitting in my room reading a book when someone knocked on my door. I went over and opened it only to find Roach standing outside. He looked annoyed and like he just wanted to get whatever it was over with.

"What's wrong Roach?"

"I need your help, Scarecrow and Ozone are at it again and the MacTavish said it was your turn to deal with it."

I sighed loudly and went out of my room to follow Roach. We went down the hallway and entered the mess hall. I took a look around but it was all quiet and dark. I was about to say something to Roach when the team jumped out from wherever they had been hiding as the light turned on.

"SURPRISE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They started throwing balloons around and wishing me happy birthday. I have to admit I was a little surprised, I didn't expect them to do anything, but I guess this was what they had been planning the last couple of days.

"You didn't think we would forget did you?" Meat said as he came over to me.

"I honestly didn't expect you to do something like this…"

"You might be a complete arsehole once in a while, but you're still our mate. You always remember our birthdays and you always save our arses when we're in trouble when we're out on missions. We owe you a lot." Archer said.

"I'm just doing my job."

"You're doing more than your job Ghost. You deal with those wankers day in and day out, making sure they don't kill themselves. You have saved most of us from death, more than once." 'Tav said.

"Yeah man, you and the captain always have our backs no matter what. You might want to kill us most of the time, but you're still there making sure we don't die."

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there completely dumbfounded. I was glad I was wearing my mask and sunglasses so they wouldn't be able to see how stupid I looked.

"Oh yeah, and don't think we forgot your present either." Toad said as Pharaoh came in with a box. This was exactly one of those awkward present opening ceremonies I wanted to avoid all along. I removed the paper from the box and opened it up.

I looked down and I couldn't help but smile. It was five skull balaclavas. But not something you could just get from a Halloween store. It was real quality ones imported directly from the 'Day of the Dead' festival in Portugal. It was also there I had got my first masks which were now pretty worn down and not worth much.

There was also a new pair of sunglasses. Not the same ones I had now, but some of fantastic quality, made to withstand basically anything you put them through. All of these things combined where again not very cheap.

"So do you like it?" Chemo asked with a smile.

"I don't know what to say right now other than thank you."

"I think we'll take that as a yes. And you better be. Those masks weren't easy to get a hold of. Now how about some cake eh? And no you won't get food poisoning, chef made it, so don't worry." Chemo replied with a chuckle.

The rest of the evening was basically spent eating cake and talking about random things. I really hadn't expected them to do this for me. As the night drew to an end I thanked them again and we all went to bed. As I was sure people were gone I sneaked my way into 'Tav's room. He was sitting on his bed apparently waiting for me to show up. As I went to lie down he approached me with a long box and handed it to me. It was fairly heavy and I looked at him suspiciously. I opened the box and let out a minor gasp when I saw what it was. It was a custom-made ACR. It was fitted for the exact way I had always wanted one. A perfectly fitted ergonomic grip, a special length barrel; it was weighted so it fit my weight and height perfectly and it had a special paintjob.

I ran my hand down the gun, it was perfect, so smooth and new. Oh she was a beautiful piece of work. Absolutely amazing. I looked at 'Tav and gave him a smile as I put the gun down in the box and put it next to the bed. I leaned closer to him and kissed him.

"I'm guessing that you like it."

"Mhm, now shut up." I kissed him again and he kissed me back. He pushed me down so I was lying on my back and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He moved in between my legs and started to kiss down my neck. I was just about to chuckle as I got an idea, but I managed to stop myself before he noticed. I took a deep breath before I started working on my new mission called sexual abstinence.

"I'm sorry but we can't do this now." I said to him.

"What, why not?"

"We don't want wake her up."

"Wake up who?"

"Alice."

"Who the bloody hell is Alice?!"

I pushed 'Tav off me and reached down to the ACR and positioned it between us. "You know Alice, or you should since you gave her to me. By the way I hope you don't mind if she takes up a little bit of the space in the bed. She's just not comfortable sleeping on her own yet. It might take a week or something like that. I'm sorry but I have to take care of the baby."

'Tav's eye started twitching a little bit as I said it. I lied down again and put the ACR under the covers and put an arm around it. 'Tav was still watching me, clearly not happy and I couldn't help it as a laugh escaped me.

"You jealous of Alice?" He sighed but he had a hint of a smile on his face as he gave me a quick kiss and then turned around. "Stupid cock-blocking gun…" I could hear him whisper to himself.

"Shhh Alice, don't listen to the old man." I heard him sigh again and I started chuckling. I lied there thinking about the day's events and I had to admit that for the first time in several years, I was actually happy about my birthday. It had no doubt been the best day I had had for a very long time.

* * *

**I think Ghost is a little too happy about his new ACR and knife… It could turn into a very strange love story really fast if I wanted to, with loads of drama. 'Tav starts feeling left out and Alice and the knife is sure Ghost is cheating on them with the other one. 'Tav will now do whatever it takes to win back Ghost, even if it means he will have to kill Alice and the knife in the process. Will he succeed or will he fail? Find out next time in… sorry I got a little carried away :P**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always you're welcome to review.**


	13. Chapter 13: You Gay Bro?

"You call those pushups? I call it lazy wankers who don't want to do their training!" I yelled at the team. After we started having training every third day, they had got lazy. They didn't do anything else than complain and some of them looked like they were ready to break down and cry. They usually complained, but not this much and I had never been able to understand why they were complaining in the first place. I personally thought that the training was just right; it wasn't too hard or too easy. No one really seemed to agree with me, except for 'Tav. He had never complained about it either and he usually just shook his head when the team started whimpering about it.

For once 'Tav had actually decided to join us, usually he would just train some other time of the day, because eventhough he was the captain, he still had to do it. There was no way around it. But he had joined us this morning and what made it even scarier was that he did it willingly. Most of the time, I literally had to kick him out of the bed, to make him do morning training.

I walked around to take a look at the pathetic sight that was the team as they were trying to finish their pushups. 'Tav was also done with his so he walked up and stood next to me. "I think we might have to bring back training every second day…" I sighed at him, "You don't fucking say…" We watched as everyone slowly finished up and we decided to tell them about their new training schedule.

"Okay, that was the most pathetic training I have ever seen. You are getting lazy and therefore we are bringing back training every second day." They looked up at us and it seemed like they were going to die. Meat decided to be dramatic about it and threw himself onto his knees and put his hands in the air "WHYYYYYYYYY!" He cried out. Royce looked at him sighed and shook his head, while Worm started chuckling.

Lately Worm had started to become very good friends with Meat and Royce. Meat was basically the leader of the little group, while Worm was the one who usually just did what Meat said. However he had started spending a lot of time with Royce as well, which had resulted in him being less of a douche. Royce was the more down to earth one and also the most intelligent of the three. Of course he was also one of the masterminds of their pranks, but he usually also told the others when he thought whatever they did was taking it too far. Lately 'Tav and I had decided to give them a name. They were now known as 'The Dream Team'.

"Looks like the fucking dream team is at it again…" MacTavish said quietly as he shook his head. I told everyone training was over for the day and that they could go take a shower. We all walked inside and when no one noticed 'Tav pulled me into his room. I knew what he wanted and I really didn't feel like objecting. He locked the door and held me up against the wall as he pulled my shirt off.

I pulled him into a kiss and let his tongue in. I put my hands underneath his shirt and traced my hands up and down his chest until I decided to pull it off. I had finally decided to give up, I couldn't torture him anymore. I had started to need it just as bad as he did and I didn't really care about the risk of it being in the middle of the day.

We started playing with eachothers belts and from there it didn't take long for our pants to come off. I grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me, while I made him walk out to his shower. I quickly turned on the water and he moved us into the shower as soon as the water stopped being cold. I could feel the warm water running down my back and I could feel 'Tav's erection on my thigh.

He reached down and started working on my erection while he made sure he had me pinned up against the wall. He continued to kiss me and he began playing around with my tongue. He stopped and gave me a sly smile and I just looked at him confused. He started kissing me down my neck and he slowly made his way down my chest and my stomach until he reached lower abdomen. After a few seconds I could feel his tongue working on the tip of my erection. I started moaning and leaned my head back and felt the water hit my face.

After a while he stopped and worked his way up again. As soon as we were at eye height he grabbed my arm and turned me around so I was facing the wall. He pressed me up against the cold tiles and I could feel his tongue on my neck. He moved closer to me and I started feeling the pressure on my entrance. He made a quick thrust and he was in me. I gave a little cry, both of the surprise and because it hurt a little bit.

He started thrusting and kissing and sucking on my collarbone, while I had my face up against the wall. It didn't take long for the pleasure to set in and I started moaning. I started being angry at myself for giving in; my plan of torture had failed, because I hadn't been able to do it anymore. It was my plan and then I couldn't do it!

I could feel he started thrusting faster and I put my hands up on the wall next to my face. 'Tav put his hands over mine, kissed me on the cheek and then he pulled my arms behind my back. I could feel him biting on my earlobe and I could hear him panting. He pulled out for a second and turned me around so I was facing him and then he thrusted so he was in me again. He kissed me and his tongue started begging for entrance. I accepted it in and we pressed our bodies close together.

"Simon … Say my name …" He started thrusting harder which made it difficult for me to say anything. "… John …" I managed to get out after a while. He started kissing me deeper until he spoke again. "Will you start calling me John from now on?" He said while panting, "… yes …" He smirked and kissed me deeply again as he started working on my neglected member. After a few minutes both of us were there. He pulled out and we came on each other's stomachs.

Both of us were still panting and he put his forehead against mine. None of us said anything as we let the water clean us up. After a while he gave me a kiss and stepped out of the shower. I watched as he went over to get a towel and he put it around his waist. I turned off the water in the shower and he came over and handed me a towel as well.

I dried myself up and put the towel around my waist. I walked into his room where he was finding some clothes. I stood there for a second when I remembered something "Fuck!" I said to myself in annoyance. John turned around and looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What? We can do it again if you want to. It's not a problem…" He said with a smirk.

"No. I just remembered that I don't have any clothes in here, so I have to sneak into my room, only wearing this. Thank god it's right next door…"

"Oh… I'm disappointed now."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I said while I shook my head. I found my mask on his floor and put it on. I went over to his door and opened it a little bit and peeked outside. Everyone seemed to be done showering since I couldn't hear the water from there. I sneaked outside but then I heard a door opening. I hurried back into John's room and closed the door. I looked at him and he was having a hard time not laughing.

"DON'T! SAY! ANYTHING!" I hissed at him which just made it even harder for him not to laugh. I waited a couple of minutes and then I peeked out the door again. This time I made sure I couldn't hear anything and I went out into the hallway. I hurried over to my door and as soon as I opened it I heard someone's door opening. I threw myself into my room and locked the door. I could hear John bursting out with laughter from the other side of the wall.

I went over to a wall and knocked hard on it, "It's not funny!" I yelled at him.

"I wouldn't knock so hard on the wall if I were you! They're paper-thin; you'll just end up breaking through them." He said while chuckling.

"I don't care as long as I get to strangle your arse!" This just earned me another laugh from the other side of the wall. I sighed and went over to my drawer to get some clothes; I couldn't run around like that all day.

_Later that day…_

I went into the recreation room and sat down on a couch. Most of the guys were playing cards or watching TV. I just tried to read my book, but it was difficult because I could feel people watching me. As soon as I looked at them they returned to whatever they were doing before. I looked up as John walked into the room and everyone turned to look at him as well. He stopped at the doorway looking suspiciously at everyone in the room. He looked at me and gave a look that was saying "What's going on?" I didn't even know so I just quickly shook my head.

The guys looked from me to him and continued like that. For a little while until they started chuckling. John went over and sat down in a chair to watch whatever the others were watching on TV.

"So um… Ghost?"

"What is it Meat?"

"You gay bro?" John gave me a quick look and I looked at Meat trying my best to look confused. "No… why do you ask?"

"I was just asking… So… can you explain why you came out of the captains room earlier… only wearing a towel?" I started panicking, so apparently it was Meat who was the opening the door where I was trying to get back to my room. I didn't really know what to say.

"Why would I be in there? I was in my own room showering. It could only have been someone else?" I asked him. I felt like my heart was ready to jump out of my chest. John gave me a quick look, but I did my best to ignore it.

"I saw the mask dude."

"Meat… that's impossible."

"Stop lying Ghost. I'm going to ask you again, you gay bro? Do you and the captain have something going on?" He asked as he looked from me to John. Everyone in the room had gone quiet and was now watching me and John. I gave John a quick look and he gave me a quick smile. He stood up from his chair and walked over to me on the couch. He pulled me up from the couch and put his arm around my waist.

"We have an announcement to make…" He said as he looked at me. I completely froze, I didn't really expect them to be told like this, but then again, how long would we be able to keep it a secret. I took a quick look around the room and saw Roach who was just smiling at me and gave me the thumbs up.

"Meat is right. Ghost and I are together…" I waited for them to find their pitchforks and torches, but nothing happened. At least until Meat said something, "I KNEW IT! And to be honest so did almost everyone, we just needed to find the proof or get you two to confirm it. I'm speaking for everyone when I'm saying this; I hope you two are happy together. And to be honest we don't give a shit whether you're gay or not." He said smiling. It didn't take long before everyone started saying the same. I was a little surprised, I knew they had said they wouldn't care, but I still didn't expect them to take it so well.

I looked angrily at John "Don't do something like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at him. He just chuckled.

"Aw, look at the happy couple!" Toad chuckled.

"Shut up Toad!" I yelled back at him.

"Captain… control your boyfriend please. We can't have that he kills Toad." Archer said from a chair nearby which just made John laugh. "I'm going outside for some air." I said as I wiggled myself loose from John's grip. I walked over to the door and stepped outside and a couple of seconds later I heard the door open. I could hear the careful steps and I instantly knew it was Roach.

"So the others finally know. May I ask how you feel about that?"

"They needed to know one day or another; I just didn't expect to let them know like that. But I guess I'm fine with it." I said as I looked into the forest surrounding the base.

"I told you they wouldn't care."

"I know, I guess you were right then."

"You guess I was right? I'm always right!"

"If you say so Roach." I chuckled and walked up to him and ruffled his hair. I knew he hated when I did it, but to be honest I didn't give a shite. If Roach was going to be my "little brother" he had to deal with the bullying that came with it. No exceptions.

We walked inside again and everyone was back to what they were doing before. It was like we had never said anything and that was the way I wanted it. I didn't want everyone to change their behavior just because they had got it confirmed, that John and I were together.

_That evening…_

I walked to my room to change so I could go to bed. I went into my room and found some clothes when I heard my door open. I turned around to see John standing in the doorway with one of his stupid smirks on his face. "I was thinking about something…" He said carefully. I looked at him, I didn't know what he wanted but it was something. I had a feeling that it was something that could change our relationship.

"Wow you were thinking. Be careful not to hurt yourself." I said as I sighed.

"You're an arsehole."

"Took you a while to figure that one out."

"Screw you. But I was thinking about that now that everyone knows about us, then there is no reason for you to sneak around between our rooms…"

"I guess not, but what are you getting at?"

"What do you say to move into my room? I mean you're always there anyway, so why not? You can keep this room as your office." I didn't really know what to say, for him it might not have been that big of a deal, but to me it was. If I decided to just stay in his room permanently, then things were getting pretty serious. He was right though, I was always in there anyway, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He looked a little worried at me. I didn't really know how long I had stayed quiet, but it had probably been for a while. It wouldn't surprise me if it was for a while; I had a thing about spacing out lately.

"Uhm… Simon?"

"Sorry, I was spacing out again wasn't I?"

"Yeah…"

"But about the moving into your room… then yeah, why not."

He smiled at me and went up to me. He pulled up my mask so its rim was resting on my nose. He put his arms around me and pulled me close and then he kissed me.

* * *

**There you go, the rest of the team now knows about MacTavish's and Ghost's "transference from straightitude" as Donakiko called it :P**

**I hope you enjoyed and as always you're welcome to review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Drunken Idiot

**oOo - Changing to MacTavish's P.O.V**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since John had asked me to stay permanently in his room. Since there I had moved all my clothes into his room and I had done a thorough spring cleaning. I swear, John needs to learn how to clean his room properly. I found clothes under his bed that needed some serious washing, there was something that looked like it was once food behind his closet and then several other unspeakable things under his piles of clothes and other shite on his floor. It was terrible and that little thing in my head which forced me to keep things clean wanted to commit suicide, but it decided it was a bad idea since there would just be blood on the floor and therefore more stuff to clean.

Now that it was finally the way I wanted it I could relax… or so I thought. I was relaxing on the bed trying to read a book when John walked in, with a sandwich in his hand and no… bloody… plate. My eye started twitching as I saw the crumbs from the sandwich falling to the floor. And I slowly lifted my eyes from the floor to him. I gave him an evil glare and he looked dumbfounded at me. "What?" He said with his mouth full of food which just sent more crumbs to the floor.

"I just cleaned in here…" I said quietly. He just looked even more confused at me and took a look around. "I noticed, ya did a good job, couldn't have been easy." He said as he walked closer to me.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE OR I'LL TEAR YOUR BLOODY HEAD OFF!" I screamed at him as I threw my book on the other side of the bed and walked up to him, "LOOK AT THE FLOOR! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF FUCKING PLATES?!" I screamed again. He took one look at me and he started chuckling, but this time he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. He swallowed the food he had in his mouth before speaking.

"I'm sorry love, no need to get pissy about it though, I'll clean it up don't worry." He said. I wasn't going to let him go that easily. He was a pig in a man's body, so I would have to make him clean it now or it was never going to happen. I took the sandwich out of his hand just as he was about to take another bite and then I went to sit on our bed. I found a piece of paper on a bedside table and put it underneath the sandwich as I took a bite.

"Start cleaning that shite up then." I finally said earning myself an 'are you kidding me?' look from John. "You know where the vacuums are, so go get one before I kick your arse to somewhere in Bufu fucking Egypt." He sighed loudly at me but he left the room and after a little while he returned with a vacuum. He vacuumed the floor there where he had left crumbs. In the meantime I finished the sandwich while watching him work.

When he was finally done he looked up at me "Happy princess?" I lifted an eyebrow and examined the floor closely. Before looking up at him and smiling. "Yes and if you ever call me that again, you're dead. Thanks for the lunch by the way." I said and quickly gave him a kiss. He stood there watching me as I made myself comfortable to start reading my book again. I knew I wasn't going to be able to return to my book since I could see him walk closer to me from the corner of my eye. He stopped as he stood next to me and looked at me.

"Something wrong?" I said not taking my eyes of my book. "I'm hungry…" He said after a while, I sighed and kept looking into my book "The mess hall is not that far from here." I replied knowing he wouldn't just let it go. It wasn't exactly in his nature to just forget things like this. Either he would take his revenge now or he would plan something.

He closed my book and took it out of my hands. He looked at the cover and lifted an eyebrow as he saw what it was about. "World history eh? Never knew you were so boring…" I sighed again and looked at him, "Boring eh? Never knew you had shite for brains…" I watched as he tried to find some sort of comeback, but failed miserably.

"You're an arsehole." He finally said, "Wow, the ape can speak… never thought that was possible…" I said while reaching out for my book again, but I could feel him grab my wrist. I had to admit though, normally I loved books that had something to do with history, but this one wasn't as I had expected, it was quite boring. I looked up at him and trying to put on my best 'I don't give a shite' face.

He pulled me up so I was sitting and he leaned down and gave me a kiss. "You seem on edge today, what's happened?" He asked as he searched my face making sure I wasn't going to lie to him. "Nothing, I'm just not a very nice person, shame you haven't noticed that earlier." I replied which resulted in him sighing and shaking his head. He then headed for the door, but stopped in the doorway, "I've always known you were an arsehole, kind of hard to believe that I actually fell for it…" He said smirking.

"Love you too." I said as he walked out of the door. I now had three things to do, I could try and read through that awful book again, I could try and get some sleep or I could fry away my brain by spending hours on my laptop. It had been a couple of days since I had last slept and I had to admit I was kind of on edge. The tiredness was just overwhelming, but no matter what I seemed to do, I couldn't fall asleep. I had talked to Doc about sleeping pills again, but we both agreed that maybe it would be a good idea if I stopped taking them for a while. Neither of us wanted me to become addicted to the shite.

I lied down completely and closed my eyes trying to get some sort of rest. It quiet, except for the outburst of yelling and weird things I could hear from the recruits. I would give them a course on how to be normal, if I knew how to myself. I guessed that I might be able to teach them something since most of them were fucking crazy and needed to be locked up in a mental asylum.

I opened my eyes as I realized trying to sleep wasn't exactly working since I was thinking too much. I looked up into the ceiling when someone knocked the door. "Whoever it is then go away unless you want to die…" I said to the person on the other side of the door. The person opened the door anyway and I saw Roach entering the room. "What do you want Gary?" I said annoyed which just made Roach shake his head.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out drinking with me later. I have something on my mind I need to drink away." He said giving me a hopeful smile, he knew I couldn't say no when he looked at me like that, but I also thought it was a good idea. Maybe drinking could help clear my mind, so it would be stupid to say no, "Sure, why not." I replied which made Roach smile as he went for the door, leaving me to try and fall asleep again.

_That evening…_

I was going to get my jacket since Roach and I had decided to leave. I went to my room and picked up my jacket. As I left the room I ran into John "Where are ya going?" He asked curiously, "Going drinking with Roach if you don't mind." He nodded and told me to have fun as I walked away. I met up with Roach outside and we got into one of the teams cars. None of us had really thought about how we were going to get home if both of us ended up drunk.

We drove to a town approximately 30 minutes away from the base. It was a small, there wasn't many people living there which made it good if you wanted to place a military base nearby. It had a supermarket which was bringing us big load of supplies a couple of times a week. There was a pharmacy which supplied us with minor types of medicine, while the bigger supplies was sent to us from manufacturers. And then there was a bar, where basically everyone on base was starting to be known at. We had been told that ever since we put up base nearby, the town was doing better than ever.

We parked in the bars parking lot and went in, the bartender there smiled as he saw us. "Hey guys, what do you want today?" He asked as we sat down on the barstools. We greeted the bartender called Cameron and we both ordered a beer. I looked at Roach who looked like he was giving up.

"What wrong mate? You seem like you're ready to lie down and die." I said to him as nudged him with my elbow. He gave up a light chuckle "Nothing I want to talk about, I'm just going to drink it away. Great way to make yourself feel better eh?" He said as we received our beers, "Couldn't think of a better way." I replied to him.

We had been sitting there for a while and both of us were starting to get slightly tipsy. Roach peeked at something behind me and chuckled. "There's this chick who's completely checking you out dude… She's kind of hot and she has a very nice friend as well." I sighed at Roach. What was I going to say if this woman decided to talk to me? I couldn't exactly tell her I was gay since we were in a bar with drunken men, where most of them probably wasn't too happy about that.

Unfortunately my nightmare came true and the girl and her friend walked up to me and Roach. The brunette, which was the one Roach had talked about sat down next to me and the blonde sat down next to Roach. The two girls first acted like they were just there for a drink, but then they started talking to us.

"Never seen you two here before." The blonde said to us while taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah we're probably the only ones who doesn't come here way too often." Roach replied to the girl. "The only ones?" she asked again, "Yeah from our team, we work on a military base not too far from here." Roach replied and the game was already won. As soon as you mentioned to any girl that you worked with the military, they were all over you. Oh Roach you sly devil I thought to myself as I realized that was exactly what he was after.

"You work with the military?" The brunette finally said, "Yeah we work in a Task Force, but that's all we can say. The rest is classified." I replied giving her a little smile. The two girls looked like they were taking the bait just fine.

"So what do you two do when you're not out saving the world?" the blonde asked. "Usually we train and do whatever we feel like. The training involves that arsehole over there, yelling at us for not doing well enough and the rest of us just trying to keep up. He's like a machine; he doesn't understand the rest of us are simple mortals." Roach said with a smirk on his face.

"So you're his superior?" The brunette asked, "Yeah I'm the lieutenant, and that little bastard is one of the pain in the arse sergeants." I said pointing at Roach. "Thanks dude." Roach said smiling and the two girls chuckled. "Where are our manners, I'm Allison and that is Gemma." The blonde said presenting herself and her friend. Roach and I shook hands with the girls. We decided to buy them a round and I hoped that it wouldn't go as far as I had to tell the Gemma that I was already taken.

We kept talking to the girls until Allison's phone rang she walked away and we could see that it seemed like it was important. Gemma walked up to her as she hung up and the two girls talked for a second before coming back. Allison smiled at Roach and me before speaking, "Sorry gentleman, but we have to go we have a minor emergency at home." She said as she finished her drink and pulled something out of the little bag thing that women likes to carry around. She wrote something down on it and handed it to Roach, "Call me." She said with a smirk. Gemma walked up to me and talked "I would give you my number too, but I don't think I'll get very much out of it. I know that you're… you know. It's a shame though, but it was nice meeting you." She kissed me on the cheek, gave me a smile and left with her friend.

Roach and I stayed at the bar and Roach started talking about the two girls. After we had been sitting there for a while, my memory just started to become a blur.

**oOo**

I woke up to the sound of footsteps in the mess hall. I looked at the clock nearby and saw it was 3 AM, which could only mean Roach and Simon was back. I sighed as I got up and put on some clothes to go check out the damage. I went out into the hallway and immediately saw the two drunken idiots walking towards me.

"Hey captin, I have Gherst with mer…" Roach slurred as he started giggling, because Ghost had just managed to walk into a wall. I sighed at the sight of the two men and shook my head. "You should get to bed Roach, I'll take him from here." I said to Roach who nodded and tried to turn around where he almost fell over his own feet. "I'm okay, Seezzz you in the mornin' Gherst…" Roach said as he made his way to his bedroom door.

I turned my attention to Simon who was standing up against a wall giggling. I had to admit it was pretty funny watching him like this since he rarely got drunk. He was adorable when he started giggling. I went over to him and put his arm on my shoulder and followed him to our bedroom.

"You're really drunk aren't ya?" I asked him, "Yes sir, I'm very drunk sir." He replied with a giggle as I showed him into our bedroom. I turned on the light so he would be able to find his way around; he turned to me and started smirking. "Look at that sexy eyebrow scar of sex!" He said after a while. I just shook my head as he started walking up to me and he gave me a hug and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You're my beefy Scottish love muffin." He said and I couldn't stop chuckling. I knew he was shitfaced, but not this much. He looked at me with a smirk again, "you know what? If you were a real soap, I would rub you all over me." I sighed and chuckled as I started to make him change for bed. It was like taking care of a small child, but I couldn't help but find it funny. This was one of those moments that I would never be able to experience again. When he had finally managed to get dressed for bed, which mostly involved him just removing the most of his clothes, I made sure he got into bed.

I lied down next to him and he moved so he put his head on my chest. He didn't say anything so I thought he had fallen asleep until he decided to speak again. "You're the captain of this team and all, but there's another thing you can be the captain of." I looked at him and sighed. "Oh really?", "You can be the captain OF MY PANTS!" He said and I burst out laughing. I just couldn't help myself anymore. I was about to say something to him when I noticed he had started snoring.

"You might be a drunken idiot, but you're my drunken idiot." I said quietly to him as I slowly feel asleep.

* * *

**I came up with this because I had been searching SoapxGhost on google and I thought this could be fun. I saw something on Tumblr which was kind of like the conversation in the end between Ghost and MacTavish, I decided to change it a little bit and use it here, since I thought it was absolutely genius :P**

**While searching for SoapxGhost I came by the Soap and Ghost chibi you had made Donakiko, it was so cute :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and as always you're welcome to review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Hangover

"…oh shite…" I said as I slowly opened my eyes. I tried turning around, but I was too weak to even move and now that I thought about it, I didn't really want to move either. I buried my face in my pillow and sighed, it felt like I had a pretty bad hangover. Headache, weakness, the light was bloody annoying and the sound of those fucking birds outside made me want to kill someone. If they continued to chirp like happy little twats then there was a very big chance of a massacre.

I put my arm out to the right, but I got confused when I didn't feel anyone there. I looked over and John was gone, I found it weird since he was always there in the morning. It couldn't be that late? I turned my head and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, 12:37 PM… "Bloody great Simon… you go and get shitfaced when you know there is training the next morning…" I said to myself as I rubbed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I tried swallowing but my throat was so bloody dry that it resembled the Saharan desert. Even though I should probably have said the Dry Valleys in Antarctica, because they have an extremely low humidity, no snow or ice and 0 % rainfall all caused by katabatic winds. It has been proven to be the driest place on earth, but when you feel like your head might just explode, then fuck science and logic. I slowly made my way onto my back and tried to sit up, but I quickly decided that was a bad idea as the room started spinning, so I just let myself fall back.

I started thinking about the night before and quickly found out that I barely remembered anything. The last thing I could remember were those two girls leaving… oh great I had got myself blackout drunk. I just hoped that I hadn't done anything stupid, now that I thought about it then Roach must've got just as shitfaced as me… how did we get back? When did we get back? How did I get to bed? I decided it was best to stop thinking since it just made my head hurt even more. I groaned as I pulled the covers over my face, to shield myself from the light. Couldn't someone turn off the sun?

From under the covers I could hear someone carefully opening the door and then giving a slight chuckle. "Mornin' love. Did you have fun last night?" John said. I groaned and pulled down the covers and squinted my eyes because of the light. "Go fuck yourself." He started chuckling and went over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. He kissed my forehead and started smiling. "What?" I said tiredly as I closed my eyes again. "You don't remember anything do you?" He said with a chuckle. Oh god what had I done? Whatever it was it must've been bloody stupid.

"What did I do?" I said quickly, but he just smiled and shook his head. "Don't think about that now." He stood up and went out to the bathroom. I could hear him open cabinets, but he made sure to do it as quietly as possible. After a while he came back with a couple of aspirin and a glass of water. He put it on the bedside table and shook his head as he looked at me. I slowly managed to get myself up, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I couldn't remember when I had last been that shitfaced. I ran my hand through my hair since it was falling into my eyes.

"You should get yourself a haircut if it keeps falling into your eyes…"

"How about no?" I said as I reached over and I downed the aspirin and water as fast as possible before I let myself fall back onto the bed. I couldn't believe I had let myself drink that much, I never did and then I decided to go out with Roach and then everything went to shite. I was never going to go out drinking with the bug again. "May I ask you something?" I said after a while. "Aye, of course."

"How did Roach and I get back?"

"You must've driven since I found the car parked outside in the middle of everything like an arsehole.

"We were drunk driving?"

"Aye. You wouldn't by any chance know why there was a plant and a baseball bat covered in dirt in the trunk would you? Oh yeah, and why there was a half-naked lad covered in Hello Kitty stickers, with a drawn on mustache blacked out on the backseat? Oh and why there were candy wrappers all over the front seat and some sort of shitty dubstep music playing as well?" He said as he chuckled. I covered my face with my hands and sighed. What the bloody hell had happened? "Don't worry, I sent the lad home in a cab this earlier. He didn't even know where he was."

"Shite… that's bad. Wait, he was covered in Hello Kitty stickers?" I asked as I stared at him with a mix of 'are you shitting me?' and 'I hate my life'. "Aye, don't ask me about the stickers, I didn't go with you so I have no idea, but it seems like you and Roach can't go drinking again without a responsible adult." He said with a laugh. The only thing I could think of if I was going to comment on it was 'you don't fucking say', but I decided to keep it to myself.

I looked over at him and he had this suspicious look on his face. He had already said that I shouldn't think about it, when I asked him about what I had done and with that look I knew it was bad. "Would you care to tell me what I've done?" I said after a while.

"Oh you just said some things…" I put my hand over my face, and sighed deeply.

"So um… I'm your, what was it you said? Beefy Scottish love muffin eh?" I turned my head towards him and my eyes went big. I couldn't believe I had said that… why would I say that, not because it wasn't true, but it wasn't exactly something he needed to know. Okay the 'love muffin' part might have been a little too much, but he was beefy and Scottish. I groaned again and noticed how many times I had done that this morning. "Please tell me you're joking…"

"And I have a sexy eyebrow scar of sex…" I pulled the covers over my head again, that was just embarrassing. Even though I had to say the scar did kind of add some charm… okay it added a lot of charm, but again that wasn't something I ever wanted him to know about.

"Apparently you would also rub me all over you if I was soap…" For some reason that didn't surprise me that much, since it had basically already happened. I wouldn't be with him if I didn't want him all over me…

"Oh and I'm also the captain of your pants huh? Never thought I was going to hear you say that, but it's good to know." I quickly decided that I was never going to drink again and especially not when I knew I would have to go back to John. "Did you know that people tend to tell their deepest secrets when they've been drinking?" He asked. He was never going to let this go was he?

"Will you ever let me forget this?" He chuckled and went over to me. He shook his head and leaned down and gave me a kiss, "Never." He said as he sat down at the edge of the bed. He leaned down again and kept me in a kiss. Normally I wouldn't complain, but he wasn't exactly making my headache any better. I pushed him away and he looked disappointed. "I don't think now's the time."

"Aw come on! I had the opportunity to use you when you were out cold, but I didn't. I think that deserves a reward." I could feel him moving his hand up my stomach and he kissed my neck. "If you listened then I just said that NOW wasn't the time. I didn't say anything about later…" He gave me a smile and kissed me a last time.

All of the sudden we heard someone groaning outside the door. John went over and opened it up and he started chuckling as he saw Roach standing there. He looked like shite, so now I knew that he must've felt just as bad as me. He walked over to the bed and collapsed on it next to me.

"Dude… I think I'm dying…" He said quietly. I looked over at John who was having a hard time not laughing, once again he went out to the bathroom and soon after he came back with another glass of water and aspirins. "Roach, here." Roach looked up at John and he slowly sat up and accepted the offer.

"Do you remember how we ended up with some half-naked guy covered in Hello Kitty stickers on the backseat of the car?" I asked him after a while. He turned his head and looked at me. He looked like he tried to think, but he quickly gave up. "I have no clue… I don't even remember what happened after those two chicks left. I got one of their numbers didn't I? What was her name?" He said after a while.

"It was that blonde one right? Alma Balzitch or something like that." I said, I had absolutely no idea what any of their names were. Roach tried laughing, but it looked like it hurt him too much so he just let himself fall into the bed next to me again. "Girls eh?" John said after a while. He looked at me and Roach with an amused look.

"Yeah, Alma Balzitch and Ilean Over or something like that. But apparently I have completely lost my mojo since I got together with you. She told me something about knowing I was gay." I answered, which caused him to laugh.

"Yeah that was kind of weird… some girls just have a gay-dar. Oh and when she went over to the blonde girl I heard her say that you were too good-looking to be straight and something about being a little too good to be true."

"So I'm perfect… I've always known, but it's nice to get it confirmed." I said as I pulled the covers over my face again. "Is it just me or did the sun just get brighter?" I asked. It was like it had decided to say fuck me and Roach in particular. We must've pissed something off to deserve this.

"Did we make Mother Nature mad? Seriously, if those birds don't shut up I'll murder someone…" Roach said, I couldn't really do anything else than agree with him. Maybe it had something to do with the dirty baseball bat and the plant in the trunk of the car. Maybe we had beaten the shite out of a couple of plants and grass…

"I'm hungry… I could eat like ten packs of bacon right now." As I thought about it I could eat to, but it wasn't worth it if I had to move out of the bed. But bacon did sound good, really good. I looked over at John and he raised an eyebrow. He already knew what I wanted to ask him so he went over to the door, "I'll be back soon, ya idiots." He said and closed the door. I turned to the side and closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence. Or at least until I felt an arm around me.

"Roach what are you doing?"

"Spooning… please man you're so warm."

"Roach, go away…"

"… Please man…" It sounded like he might just start crying if I said no again and I didn't want that on my conscience. "If you ever mention it, you're dead…", "Thanks." I could feel the weight in the bed shift as he moved under the covers. He moved close to me and put his arm around me.

"Mmmm" He murmured, "Please stop, this is bad enough as it is."

"Sorry." After a while it kind of stopped being weird and it was actually really nice, because it was warm. Okay, it was still a little strange because it was Roach, but in the end I didn't really care. It helped make the headache a little more bearable and within a short amount of time I could feel myself falling asleep.

_A little later…_

I didn't know how long I had been out, but I could hear John chuckling. I opened my eyes and it didn't take long to find out what was so funny. Roach had curled up into a little ball and was nuzzling his head against my chest while I had my arms around him. I looked over at John who was trying not to laugh, "I took a picture of that, it's adorable." He said after a while. I glared at him and started pushing Roach away from me.

"Noooo! Just a little longer!"

"Roach go away!" He groaned and sat up, "Wait… do I smell bacon?" I sat up to, that was indeed bacon.

"Aye and you two better appreciate it. It wasn't easy getting chef to make this for you." He handed both of us a plate with eggs, sausage, a lot of bacon, along with some bread. I looked at John and smiled at him, "you have no idea how much I love you right now." He chuckled lightly.

"Ghost, when we're done eating can we go back to spooning? It was really comfortable."

"NO!"

"Please…" He looked at me with big puppy eyes.

"Okay."

"You're really getting soft." John said with a smile and I stuck out my tongue at him in return, before I started stuffing my face with food.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad name puns with the girls, but I just had to do it.**

**I have to ask you guys something. I have been working on a story lately and I won't reveal who it's about and things like that just yet, but would you be interested in a dramatic/romantic/funny love triangle thingy? All I can really tell you is that it won't have anything to do with this story. Oh and also that shit hits the fan and it hits it good :P**

**I hope you enjoyed and as always you're welcome to review :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Talking About the Future

I was sitting in the recreation room, trying to concentrate on whatever stupid cartoon Roach wanted me to watch with him. I really tried being interested in it and the first 10 minutes I was actually watching, but it just didn't interest me. I didn't want to tell Roach, since I didn't want to make him sad, so I just laughed a little when he did and then I spent my time looking out the window, hoping it would end soon.

"You really don't give a shite do you?" Roach asked giggling. I quickly returned to watching the TV, "Mate, you're busted, just give up." He said after a while. I ended up giving an awkward smile, before realizing he wouldn't even be able to see it because of the balaclava. I tried finding something to say, but when I hadn't figured something out after a minute I just gave up and sighed.

"Why didn't you just say it didn't interest you?" He asked, "I didn't want to make you sad…" I admitted after staring at him for a while. He started chuckling before he stood up and asked if I wanted to take a walk with him. I thought about it for a while, but then I decided to go, again mostly to make him happy, but I also needed the fresh air. We walked down to a spot that very few people knew about, it was near a lake. Roach sat down in the grass and after a while I joined him. He pulled a cigarette out of a pack and offered it to me, I had promised myself to cut down before it ended up killing me, but I could always start tomorrow.

I accepted it and he lit it for me. We just sat there for a while without any of us speaking, until Roach decided to break the silence. "How's it going with you and MacTavish?" He asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" He gave me a smile, "Not for anything, just curious… you two are hilarious once in a while." He said. I lifted and eyebrow, what did he mean by that? "What do you mean?" "You two just have a tendency to fight like an old married couple. You argue all the time about things that are so stupid." He said with a chuckle.

"No we don't." "Oh really? Remember a couple of days ago with the shirt thing?"

* * *

_A couple of days earlier…_

_I was sitting in the recreation room trying to concentrate about a book. From the corner of my eye I could see John walk in and he was wearing… THE THING. He knew I hated that shirt, but he still decided to put it on. It was old and he could just as well throw it out._

"_Change your shirt." I said not even looking up from the book. I could feel the rest of the guys from the team watching us. "Why?"_

"_Because it looks like shite, now throw it out."_

"_I love this shirt."_

"_Yeah but it's bloody old and the last time it looked decent was in 1364."_

"_Now you're just overdoing it." I closed my book and looked up at him. I took a deep breath before continuing. "Stop arguing with me and change the damn shirt."_

"_How about no?"_

"_I'm not in the fucking mood for this… can you please just change the bloody shirt?" He lifted an eyebrow as he sat down next to me. "Not in a million years." I sighed deeply, "Do it or I'll kick your arse." "Try me!"_

* * *

"And then you two ended up having a fight on the floor." Roach said to me.

That shirt was horrid, it was getting ragged and it really just needed to be thrown out. In the end I had managed to get it off him and then I ran outside and lit it on fire. John was mad at me the rest of the day, but it was worth it.

"Oh yeah and the day where you two got into an argument about whether olives or Brussels sprouts was the worst."

* * *

_A week earlier…_

"_What's the worst type of food you guys can think of?" Pharaoh asked everyone in the room._

"_Olives." I replied; those things were some kind of nasty hell spawn._

"_They are fine compared to bloody Brussels sprouts." John said._

"_I'll agree that Brussels sprouts are bad, but Olives are way worse."_

"_Give me one good reason."_

"_Well, they look like some sort of zombie eyeball which is gross enough as it is. I don't know why anyone would eat it after just looking at it, and then the taste. I can't even describe how horrid it is."_

"_Brussels sprouts are the worst type of food in the world. When I was a kid, our dog wouldn't even eat it, so Brussels sprouts win."_

"_No they bloody don't, they are delicious compared to olives."_

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

* * *

"And again it ended up with you two jumping each other and fighting over what was the worst." Roach said as he looked at me.

"I have to admit that we do argue, but it's not that bad." I said in defense.

It really wasn't, we just tended to argue once in a while, like any other couple. It was only normal to have certain disagreements even though it was a little stupid once in a while. Though I have to say that I still believe that olives are some kind of nasty arse hell spawn type of food. Roach became quiet again and I looked into the water of the lake.

"So uh… Have you two ever thought about getting married?" He asked. My head shot up and I'm pretty happy that he couldn't see my face, because I knew I looked stupid as hell. Getting married wasn't something that had ever crossed my mind and I was pretty damn sure that John hadn't thought about that either. If you get married, things are as serious as it can get and I don't think I'll ever be ready for commitment like that. I loved John I really did, but if he asked me to marry him one day, then I might just run for the hills.

"I don't think that'll ever happen…" I answered quietly.

"Because of you or him?"

"Mostly because of me I think…"

"What about things like adopting kids in the future? Have you thought about that?" What was it with Roach and asking all these questions? First he asks how we're doing, I guess that's a question that's fair enough, but then he asks about marriage and now kids. Maybe he was being a spy for John…

But about kids, I had never been able to see myself as a father and if I ended up having kids, I would probably be the lousiest father in the history of man. Hopefully I would be better than my father if it did come that far, but I wouldn't know how to raise a kid. I had never got much out of my own parents; I had never had friends with kids or anything like that either. I had no idea how to take care of a kid, so how the hell would I be a good parent? It would also require one of us leaving our job, but that was never going to happen either. Both John and I would rather die than leave, bloody hell I would probably be dead if I hadn't got the opportunity to be here. And you can't really say that a military base would be a good place to raise a kid, even though it would probably grow up to be pretty awesome.

"Not happening." I answered.

"Why not?"

"None of us are parent material and we can't raise a kid on a base and none of us would ever be willing to leave our job."

"Oh come on! I want to be uncle Roach! Just think about it, adopting a kid and let it grow up here that would make the best kid in the world! Imagine the big and crazy family it would get! It would be so cool and no one would ever mess with he or she and we could protect it forever and stuff like that!" Roach said.

He really seemed like he thought it would be a good idea. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought… No of course it would. It was never going to happen; we would never be able to have a kid running around the base. Plus I wasn't father material and I was pretty damn sure that John wouldn't be either.

"I just really doubt it will ever happen." I replied, Roach started looking sad.

"Aw that's a shame…"

"Why did you randomly ask me this?"

"I don't know I was just curious I guess. You two seem to be so good for each other, I mean you weren't even close to being as happy as you are now, before you two got together and the same goes for MacTavish. You're like the perfect match." He said quietly as he smoked the rest of his cigarette. I guess he had a point with some things. I had to agree that I couldn't even remember when I had last been genuinely happy, before I got together with him. Maybe we were perfect for each other…

Roach and I ended up sitting there for a little while longer, but now just talking about random things. Though I had to admit that I couldn't get my mind of everything we had talked about. It was all so overwhelming that I didn't really know what to do. We got up and started walking back towards the base, but now we didn't really say anything.

As soon as we came back I departed with Roach and went to my room. I tossed my balaclava on to a chair and I went to lie down. I lied down on the bed and looked up into the ceiling. Thank you Roach for managing to fuck with my brain! I closed my eyes and tried to gain back the control of my thoughts, but they just kept drifting off to what he had said. I could hear the door open and I could hear John's footsteps. I could feel that he sat down next to me, so I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Something wrong?" He asked after a while.

"No why?"

"I just got worried since you hurried to get here when you came back with Roach."

"He just asked me some weird things…" I said hesitantly. I really didn't know if I wanted to talk to him about it. The last thing I wanted was for everything to get awkward and this was exactly the sort of thing that would be able to do that. I looked over at him and he lied down next to me and he gave me a smile.

"I can feel that it's bothering you a lot more than you want it to, so tell me." He said as he looked at me.

"He started out with asking me if we had ever thought about getting married…" I said carefully. I watched as he went through a long row of emotions and thoughts. First he seemed a little surprised, then he thought about it, then he looked like he liked the idea, but then his eye started twitching a bit.

"Looks like you're thinking what I did when he asked me…"

"I'm thinking that it's a very big commitment and if you would ever be able to do it, because of your problems…" He said after a while.

"I don't know if I would. I really love you and all that, but I can't wrap my head around the thought of being married…"

"It's something that time can only tell, but I have to admit that I don't oppose to the idea…" I came with a little, completely involuntary cry, which caused him to chuckle. He stroked my cheek and gave me one of those half smiles that he knew I loved. "What else did he say?"

"If we had thought about getting kids sometime in the future…"

"O-Oh…" Was the only thing he came with. This time I was sure he went through all the same things as me. "Let me guess, you're thinking about how that would ever work, since none of us are suitable parents, we would rather die than leave our job and that there is no way to raise a kid at a base?"

"Aye… but it would be adorable to see you running around after a little girl, because someone had told her to steal your mask. Maybe it's not such a bad idea. She should have a special name, what about Luna or Florence or Cora?"

"I like Luna and Cora, but what if it was a boy?"

"Let's call him Bob." He said chuckling.

"What about Ernie?" He laughed loudly.

"We could also just call him Dick." I knew it was immature but I couldn't stop myself from giggling, but then I realized we were actually trying out baby names. That wasn't what I had planned for at all! I guess he noticed that I started tensing up because he stopped laughing and then he sighed. He leaned close to me and gave me a kiss. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…" He said gently.

"Don't be sorry. It just scared me that I actually liked talking about baby names." I admitted. I had actually enjoyed it a lot and it scared me that the thought of having kids was going through my mind again. And it scared me even more that I slowly started liking the idea…

"You know what? This is something we can talk about another time, because I don't think any of us is ready to make that kind of decision. It's a very big decision and it would be something that would change everything." He said quietly.

"You don't say…" He chuckled and sighed. He gave me a little smile as he positioned himself between my legs, "But maybe I should show you how babies made…" He said as he kissed my neck. I chuckled at his comment.

"Maybe if you believe in miracles."

"Don't we all?"

* * *

**I don't really know why I wrote this chapter… I just started playing around with the idea of them getting married and things like that. But I don't know if it would be a good idea. But even if I choose for that to happen then it's not going to be now, it'll take a while. There is a lot of other things that needs to happen first. I thought about having them go through, "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and "The Gulag" first, so we can get Price into this. And then I have a lot of things that I need to happen when he shows up.**

**What do you guys think of the possibility of Ghost and MacTavish getting married?  
****Do you want them to maybe adopt a kid in the future as well?**

**You guys have the opportunity to say yay or nay here. I'll do whatever the majority of you want. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Cliffhanger

**Change of plans, I had completely forgotten about "Cliffhanger", "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest". This chapter will be about "Cliffhanger" and then the next will be about "Takedown" and "The Hornet's nest" Then I promise to go save Price. Sorry about that…**

* * *

**MacTavish's P.O.V**

* * *

I looked down at Simon, who was seemingly asleep and I caressed his hair. He buried himself further into my chest, which once again contradicted with what he always said about not liking to cuddle. He does something like this every night, when he thinks I'm asleep, but trust me, I notice. He goes on and on about not liking it and that he only does it for me, but I know better.

I looked at him again and sighed. I had been laying there a couple of hours and it was in the middle of the day and I had work to do, but if I left he would wake up and I couldn't do that to him. He had stopped taking sleeping pills, because he and Doc were worried that he might get addicted to them. However, that also resulted in him not being able to sleep again because of his insomnia. So he might just have been more passed out, than actually sleeping, since it was a good three days since he had last slept.

I started thinking about, that I still hadn't told him about the mission I was going on with Roach. We were going to the Tian Shan Mountains in Kazakhstan to retrieve an ACS module from a Russian base. It would be the first mission I was going on without him, after we had got together and I didn't know how he would take it. Probably not well, since he was always there to save my arse.

I have to say that I was a little worried about the mission. I had a bad feeling about it, something was just meant to go wrong and I was concerned about not being able to focus, because I was thinking about Simon. And then I was worried how Roach would handle the mission. With the way he acted around the base, it was only natural to be worried. Though I had to say that he was doing very well with all the other missions we had been on.

For some reason Roach reminded me of myself when I just started out in the S.A.S. He was all over the place, poking his nose in things that didn't have anything to do with him and doing everything he could to annoy his superiors. I had been exactly the same way when I had just started out on Price's team.

* * *

_5 years earlier…_

"_Hey Price!" I said to the old man sitting at the table in the other side of the room. He was reading his newspaper and being boring as always. I could hear him sigh and he glanced at me quickly before returning to his reading. I looked to the side and saw Gaz watching me with a grin on his face._

"_Whatever you're going to do, you'll regret it." He said so only I was able to hear it. I knew he was probably right, but I just had to ask. The question had been bugging me for days now and I just needed an answer._

"_HEY PRICE!" I yelled this time. He looked at me and groaned and turned around so his back was facing me. I stood up from the couch I had been sitting on with Gaz and walked up to my superiors table. I sat down on a chair and stared at him, waiting for him to turn around. I knew he would sooner or later when he got annoyed enough._

"_WHAT IS IT SOAP?!" He yelled as he finally turned around and faced me._

"_What's with the 'stache?" I asked, he closed his newspaper and looked at me like I was an idiot._

"_It's a bloody mustache! What do you want me to say?!"_

"_It's so perfectly combed… can I touch it?"_

"_You're not getting anywhere near my mustache…" I put my hand closer to his mustache and he looked like he wanted to kill me. As my hand got closer and closer he looked at me and then to my hand. When my fingers finally touched the mustache he gave me his stare of death._

"_You better start running son…" He said scarily calm. I stroked the mustache one last time and chuckled. I got up from my chair and ran as fast as I could, but it didn't take long before I could hear his footsteps on the concrete floor._

* * *

I chuckled at the memory and then I remembered that Roach had done exactly the same thing with Simon and his mask once. Those two were great when they were together. Simon was the grumpy older brother and Roach was the annoying little brother with too much energy. But somehow when they were together, Simon managed to become a little happier and Roach managed to calm down a bit. Sometimes they were really good for each other.

Simon started moving around and I looked down and he started slowly opening his eyes. He looked confused for a second, but then he realized what had happened. He still looked like he could use a lot of sleep, but I already knew he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep.

"How long was I out?" He asked tiredly.

"Three hours give or take." He sighed and moved away so he could sit up.

"This is going to be the death of me…" He said after a while as he rubbed his eyes. I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't know what to say. Most people would probably come with comforting and reassuring words about how it would become better with time, but we both knew it was some bullshit. It wasn't going to get better before he started feeling better and he had already told me that the day that happened, would be the day he died.

"Now that you're awake I need to tell you something…" I said. He looked suspiciously at me.

"What is it?"

"I have to go on a mission with Roach tomorrow. We are going to the retrieve an ACS module from a Russian base."

"What? Only you two?"

"Aye…"

"How bad is it?"

"There's a 70 percent chance of death if we get caught…" I said and he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat there for a while without saying anything, it seemed like he was going through the two possible scenarios in his head. "I don't like those odds."

"I know, but don't worry I know what I'm doing. Hopefully we can stay hidden during most of the mission and if we do get caught, there is a Plan B."

"I hope your Plan B is bulletproof then, because if you die, I'll haunt you." He said and I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

_The next day…_

I looked over at Roach as we were sitting on the mountain ledge. He didn't look happy at all. I didn't know whether it was from the cold or from the heights. I blew out the smoke from my cigar and looked up into the sky.

"I'm bloody cold…" Roach complained, I giggled a little bit. What did he expect, a hidden and warm paradise island on top of the mountain? "Suck it up Roach, it could be worse." He scoffed at me and I looked up again as I saw a Russian MiG take off above us. I tossed my cigar over the cliff and gave Roach a little smile.

"Breaks over, Roach. Let's go." I stood up and Roach did the same as I carefully led him over to an icy area. I pulled out my ice picks and looked up.

"Stay here and spot me. Wait for my go."

I got my pick in the ice and started climbing. We were lucky, the ice was perfect. "All right, the ice is good. Follow me." Roach nodded and I could hear him put his picks in the ice. I started feeling a rumble in the ice and I could see another MiG take off. One of my picks slipped out of the ice, but I quickly managed to grab hold of it again. I took a deep breath before I continued to climb.

I reached the top and waited for Roach to come up as well. I looked over where we had to go and noticed we would have to jump for it. "Good luck, mate. I'll see you on the far side." I said to Roach as I started running. I made the jump and I climbed up a little bit and waited for him. I saw him running and he jumped, but I immediately knew something was wrong. He wasn't going to make it. His picks hit the ice, but he started slipping.

"Hold on! Don't let go!" I yelled at him. I made my way down as fast as I could and I managed to grab his hand just as he wasn't able to hold on any more. I grabbed his arm as well as I could and threw him up the wall. He got proper hold of the ice this time and he started climbing up. If Roach had fallen right there, Simon would never have forgiven me. The kid meant too much to him. I got up and we followed a path until we were a little away from the ledge. "Roach, check your heartbeat sensor." Roach did as I said.

"You should be able to see me on the scope. That blue dot is me. Any unrecognized contacts will show up as white dots." Roach nodded and we followed along the path. As we moved I saw two tangos in front of us.

"Roach, these muppets have no idea we're here. Let's take this nice and slow. You take the one on the left. On three. One...Two...Three." We took the shot and both tangos fell to the ground. "Nicely done."

We continued to move and again there were two tangos, "Same plan. On three. One… two… three…" We shot the two tangos again and they both fell to the ground. "Nice work." We continued towards the base and I noticed the storm was getting worse.

"The storms brewing up."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Roach said and I failed to contain my giggle. We continued and entered the base. I took a look around and noticed a perfect spot for me to act as support.

"Let's split up. I'll use the thermal scope and provide over-watch from this ridge. Use the cover of the storm to enter the base. You'll be a ghost in this blizzard, so the guards won't see you until you're very close. Keep an eye on your heartbeat sensor. Good luck." I moved up the ledge and kept a close eye on Roach as he moved around.

He came close to a guard, but he hid and moved as soon as the guard wouldn't be able to see him. I saw a guard who was working as a lookout. "He's mine." I said and sent a bullet flying through the lookout's skull. Roach continued to move and along the way there was a few guards I took out for him.

I continued to keep an eye on him and he managed to sneak around every guard, without having to kill anyone. I had to admit I was a little impressed. I started working on listening in on the guards radio signal, it took a while but I finally managed to pick up on their comms. "Alright, I've tapped into their comms. Head southeast and plant your C4 at the fueling station. We may need to go to 'Plan B' if things go south."

"Aye aye captain." Roach said quietly as he started moving again. I scanned the surrounding area and noticed a truck with armed personnel. "There's a truck coming! Stay out of sight." I warned and I could see Roach take cover near a building. As soon as the truck was out of sight he continued towards the runway.

"Hold up. I'm seeing some activity on the runway. Looks like twenty plus foot-mobiles heading your way." I had a hard time seeing him now, but I managed to watch him run for it in the direction I had said the fueling station was. It was stupid and risky, but it was better than having to wait for ten minutes for the tangos to move. I noticed he was at the fueling station, "That's the fueling station. You found it." He planted the C4 and he took a quick look around.

"No kills. No alerts. Impressive, Roach." I admitted and I could almost hear him smile. Usually stealth wasn't exactly the thing Roach was best at, but apparently he could do it when he really had to. I was quiet for a while as I could hear the tangos talking over the radio again.

"I'm picking up more radio traffic about the satellite. Standby. Got it. Sounds like the satellite's in the far hangar. Race you there. Oscar Mike. Out." I started moving towards the hangar and it didn't take me long to get it in sight. I looked down on my thermal scope and noticed a lot of activity.

"Picking up large heat signatures near the tower, could be BMPs. I'd avoid that area." I said as I hurried towards the hangar and waited. A few minutes passed and then Roach came around the corner.

"Took the scenic route, eh?" I said to him and he smiled and shook his head. Roach approached the door. "Let's go." I said and I opened the door slowly. I looked down the hallway and noticed a guard. I sprinted towards him knocking him against the lockers, I then got him to the floor and stabbed him.

"Show off." Roach commented as we went into the hangar. I looked at the partially disassembled ACS satellite and then to Roach. "Go upstairs and look for the ACS module." I kneeled down next to the satellite and tried to open it up. It was going well until I heard the hangar open up. I instinctively put my hands up and turned around and saw all the hostiles in front of me.

"Roach, I've been compromised! Keep a low profile and hold your fire." I said quietly.

"Shite…" I heard Roach reply and I looked around and noticed the man I believed to be their superior. "This is Major Petrov! Come out with your hands up! To enemy infiltrators, we have captured one of your comrades! You have five seconds to comply!" The man yelled.

"Roach, go to Plan B."

"Five… four… three…" I could see the explosion and the sound of it was almost deafening. The tangos turned around and Roach and I didn't hesitate to take them down as they were distracted.

"Stay close and hug the wall! We'll use the MiG's for cover and cross the tarmac to the southeast!" I yelled and Roach started taking out the tangos on the runway. I looked around the corner and noticed a spot we could run to.

"Roach! Follow me! Let's go!" We ran out to the runway and started firing at the tangos.

"Head for that MiG, I'll cover you!" I yelled at Roach, as soon as he got up to run it blew up, "To the east, Roach! Go!" We started moving east and we covered each other as well as we could. I saw snowmobiles coming down a nearby hill, "Snowmobiles! Take 'em out!" Roach quickly took them out. "I'll cover you! Come to me!" I yelled as I noticed I was a little ahead of him. He ran up to me and I noticed a new MiG that could provide a tiny bit of cover.

"To the east, Roach! Go! I'll make a run for the next MiG! Give me some covering fire!" Roach nodded and I ran for the MiG. As soon as I got over to the MiG, I yelled at Roach again, "I've got you covered, Roach! Move up! Move up!" We reached the end of the road and noticed a hill we could slide down of. "All right, let's go!" We slid down the hill and we took down the guards at the top of it and guards on two more snowmobiles.

We got on the snowmobiles and started moving. "Kilo Six-One, the primary exfil point is compromised! We're en route to the backup LZ using enemy transport! Meet us there! Over!" I yelled.

"Bravo Six, this is Kilo Six-One, roger that, out." They replied after a while. I looked back for a second and noticed the tangos behind us, I yelled at Roach to just keep going, since it was the safest. We didn't have the time focus on taking them down.

"Bravo Six, we're at bingo fuel. What's your status, over?" The helicopter pilot said. Sometimes they really annoyed me, did they really have to ask those questions, when they knew what was going on?

"Kilo Six-One, we're taking heavy fire but we're almost there! Standby!" I yelled at Roach to speed up as much as he could. We started going downhill and we were speeding past the trees. We came close to the bottom of the hill and there was a ramp I the end. We hit the ramp and flew through the sky. We hit the other side of the cliff and sped up to the chopper. We hurried to get on board and it didn't take long for the chopper to take off. I handed over the ACS to a crew member on the chopper.

I looked over at Roach who was still panting. "You okay? Still in one piece?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, but I'm never getting on a snowmobile again." He said and I couldn't help but chuckle.

_Several hours later…_

We landed out in front of the base and we stepped out. I removed my thick jacket and we went in through the doors at the base. As soon as we stepped in we were met by Simon who was watching us carefully. Apparently he was the only one in the room. That could mean two three things. One, the others had driven him insane and he had killed all of them. Two, they were all busy with something he had made them do. Or three, they were outside somewhere, chasing butterflies. For some reason the last one wouldn't surprise me. They were all very strange men.

"Welcome back." He said as he watched Roach and I.

"Good to be back." Roach said with a smile and went towards his room. Simon hurried to get his attention back to me.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Fine. We're alive aren't we?" I said with a smile. I knew I was lying to him big time, but he didn't need to know about what happened. He would probably kill me if I told him. He walked up to me and put his arms around me. I returned the hug and while we were standing there I could hear him sigh.

"I was worried…" He admitted after a while.

"I was worried too. Didn't want you to haunt me in my death." I said jokingly. He punched me in the chest and chuckled lightly. I pulled up his mask just enough to kiss him. After a while he pulled away and looked at me.

"Thank you for not dying." He said quietly. I gave him another quick kiss, "You're welcome." I said smiling, before I walked away and headed for the armory.

* * *

**You guys deserve a quick explanation. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time, but I have a serious case of writers block. I have tried again and again, but it always ended up with me staring at my screen. I'm not really sure how this turned out, so I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. At least it was mostly mission based so that made it easier.**

**I hope you enjoyed and as always you're welcome to review :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Following the Shell

**Quick explanation time, I'm very sorry I haven't updated in forever, but school has started again and I've been dealing with some technical difficulties and some personal problems. I'm starting to get my inspiration back, so it seems like the writer's block should be going away soon. I should start getting back to my usual update schedule as well, so that should be about every 2-3 days.**

**So here we go with "Takedown" and "The Hornet's nest" and as promised we save Price next chapter. Normal P.O.V in this one.**

**WARNING: Longiest chapter in the history of longie chapters! You might want to get some snacks for this one and take a couple of breaks along the way…**

* * *

I was walking outside having a smoke with Roach. It had been a couple of days since he and John had come back from their mission in Kazakhstan. Everything had just started to return to normal and no one really talked about the mission. The first day back both of them had been tired as shite and they had just been sleeping the most of the time away. That had also been why I hadn't even bothered to tell Roach to go to training and why I hadn't complained when I had to take over John's work for a day. But all of that told me that something was wrong, there was something they weren't telling me. Of course a mission can make you tired, but not as much as they were, especially not if everything went fine, as John had said.

John had just kept telling me that everything went ok and that it had actually been quite easy every time I tried to talk to him about it and then he changed the subject. I knew I was supposed to trust him and all, since we were a couple and you don't really get anywhere without a trust, but something was just telling me that he hadn't exactly told me everything. So now I had to pry some information out of Roach and hope that he and John hadn't made some sort of agreement about not telling me anything.

"So how did that mission go?" I asked Roach carefully. I needed to watch my step so he wouldn't start suspecting anything. Even though I was able to get the kid to tell me close to anything, he wasn't stupid. He would know immediately that John hadn't told me and then he would shut like a clam and then my job got harder, because I had to try working on his sense of guilt for not telling me. Usually that meant that I had to complain about that I had told him everything about my life and then he wouldn't tell me a simple thing about a mission. Trust me I felt terrible after doing something like that, but once in a while it was necessary.

He looked confused at me for a second before he decided to answer, "What do you mean?"

"I was just curious to find out how you thought it went."

"Oh… It went pretty well if you look past the fact that we were an inch from death a couple of times. But you should've been there to see my crazy stealth skills. I made it to the hangar where the ACS module was, without killing or alerting anyone, even MacTavish had to admit he was impressed." Roach said proudly while I tried hiding that my eye had just twitched when he had said that they had been close to death a few times. I knew there was something I hadn't been told, I had just been able to feel it.

"Impressive mate, I'm pretty sure I couldn't have done it better myself." I said and patted him on the back.

"Thanks, I'm quite impressed myself actually. There was tangoes everywhere, which we also found out was a big problem when we got the ACS." I looked curiously at him, it seemed like there was a lot I hadn't been told. He had barely said anything, but I could already feel myself getting just a tiny bit angry. Why couldn't John just have told me what the hell had happened so I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of questioning Roach discreetly.

"Yeah, John told me there was some trouble." I lied.

"He told you there was SOME trouble. Dude, the entire mission was chaotic. First we were climbing on this mountain and we almost fell off, because a MiG decided to take off above us. Then we had to jump this gap and there I almost fell to my death, but MacTavish saved me. Then we made it through the base to the hangar and there we were compromised. We had five seconds to surrender or else MacTavish would get executed, so we had to go to plan B…" Roach continued his talking stream, but I didn't hear much of what he said. The only thing I really picked up on was something about a snowmobile ride of "doom".

Roach must've noticed that I stopped listening because he slowly stopped talking. It didn't take long before he completely stopped talking and he stopped walking and looked at me. "He didn't tell you anything did he?" Roach asked quietly.

"No. No he didn't…" I almost hissed. I wouldn't have been so mad if he had just told me about it, but the fact that he decided to lie to me had just been it for me. He had probably done it to "protect" me from it, but bloody hell, I knew about the risks and I knew that, that mission was going to go wrong one way or another. It simply wasn't a two-man job. The worst part was that John knew that I knew, but he still tried to go with the lie. Did he think I was stupid? Did he really think I wouldn't find out?

"You're fucking pissed right now aren't you?" Roach asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. Yes I am." I answered and took a deep breath. Roach suggested we headed back and I agreed with him. In the time we spent heading back, Roach couldn't stop chuckling and I was just walking in silence with a few outbursts of anger. We reached the base and we went inside, Roach departed with me and I walked towards John's and mines room. I pushed the door open and John was standing in front of me.

"Hey love." He said as he tried to pull up my mask so he could kiss me, but I just pushed myself past him and sat down on our bed. I leaned over to the bedside table and took a book in the drawer and pulled off my mask. I looked up as John walked towards me, but I just groaned and tried my best to ignore him. If he wanted to play the game of not telling each other what was going on, then I wouldn't mind participating.

"What's wrong? What have I done?" He asked as he sat down next to me. I just glanced up at him before returning to my book. "Oh, nothing's wrong everything is just FUCKING FINE!" I didn't mean to yell the last part, but I couldn't help it, I was just so pissed.

"Aye, because everything seems to be great. You're clearly mad at me, but I would like to know what I have done." He said as he put his hand on my chest and started rubbing it. I glanced at him again and removed his hand before returning to my book once again. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So you don't want to talk to me eh? Well if you feel like telling me what is wrong then you can come find me. You always seem to know where I am anyway." He tried to give me a kiss again, but I turned my head which resulted in him sighing before he walked away. I knew I had probably hurt him in one way or another, but to be honest I didn't even care. He needed to know how I felt.

_Later that day…_

I was walking down the hallway when I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me into a room. I took a look around and noticed I was in John's office and I turned around to see him locking the door. I sat down in a chair since I knew that it was probably going to take a while. I heard a sigh behind me and John walked over and sat down behind his desk. We were watching each other until he sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Simon…"

"What?"

"I honestly have no idea what I've done and if you told me it would be easier for me to apologize. I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"You should know what's wrong, all you have to do is use that head of yours and it should be fairly obvious." John got up from his seat and walked over to stand behind the chair I was sitting on. He placed a hand on my shoulder and used the other one to pull off my mask. He then made me look up at him and he tried his best to give me a smile, which I just ignored. He leaned down to kiss me, but I didn't make an effort to kiss him back.

He looked at me and sat down at the edge of his desk. "The only thing I can think about is because I accidently broke that really old pair of sunglasses, you're strangely attached to." I slowly turned my head to look at him and there must've been murder in my eyes, since he gave me a scared smile. I didn't think it would be possible for me to be madder at him than I already was, but that was my first pair of sunglasses. He had no idea much I wanted to kill him at that point.

"You what?"

"Um… nothing?"

"I can't believe you right now, first you lie to me and now this!" I wanted to yell at myself for saying the part with him lying to me. I didn't mean to say that, but the anger just got the best of me. I had planned to let him suffer for a few days before I would tell him what was going on. However, that wasn't going to work anymore, I was at the point where I could just as well tell him what was going on.

"Lie to you? What do you mean? I haven't lied to you."

"Oh really?! What about that mission? I thought you said everything went fine." When John realized what I had just said he cringed.

"I guess Roach told you huh?"

"Yeah he did. Why couldn't you just fucking tell me?! I'm not five years old, I can take it!"

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you! You already dealing with enough inside that head of yours, you don't exactly need more!"

"I don't need protecting! I know the risks of this business better than anyone and I had a bad feeling about that mission from when you told me about it. I knew something was going to go wrong and I know that you knew that I knew! You were just too fucking selfish to tell me, because 'what if my crazy boyfriend goes berserk? I don't fucking need that!', because that's what you think isn't it?!" I got up from my chair and I started walking around the room. I could see from the look in John's eyes that he was starting to get mad, but I honestly didn't care.

"Yes that is what I think! Because I don't know how much more shite you'll be able to take, before you go somewhere and put a fucking gun in your mouth! You have to admit that has happened a couple of times!"

"You know what? I'm not even going to talk to you about this anymore." I headed towards the door and I was about to grab the handle when John spoke again. "So now you're just running from your problems?"

"No, I'm leaving before I say or do anything I'll regret."

"Fine do what you want. But Shepherd is going to be here in a few hours, he has a new mission for us and you better be there." He almost hissed.

"Don't worry sir; I'll be there unless I decide to put a gun in my mouth before he shows up." I unlocked the door and slammed it shut as I came out into the hallway. I hurried past the doors until I reached our room and I quickly found a new mask to put on. There was no way I was walking back into his office to get the other one back.

_Later that day…_

John and I were waiting outside the entrance to the base for Shepherd who was in the midst of exiting his chopper. We had been standing there for about fifteen minutes and we hadn't said a word to each other. We hadn't even glanced in each other's direction. I made sure to keep my eyes on Shepherd who was now approaching us. We shook hands with him and went into the briefing room where he put down a couple of files and pulled out a few plans. He also turned on a laptop and went into the military database.

He looked at me and John and lifted an eyebrow, "Something wrong gentlemen?" He asked and John and I just shook our heads. The last thing we needed was for Shepherd to know anything, I had always had a feeling that he wasn't exactly for gay men in the military. It would be a disaster if he found out.

I watched as a picture of Joseph Allen popped up on Shepherd's laptop and it was labeled K.I.A. Allen was supposed to be a new recruit, but he died while he was on an undercover mission. He was working with Makarov and they went and shot up an entire airport, but Makarov had found out and shot him. Now the massacre was right at the feet of an American and it destroyed a lot of plans.

"The Russians ain't gonna let this massacre go unanswered. It's gonna get bloody." I said as we saw pictures from the airport.

"Too right, mate. Now, in the eyes of the world, they're the victims. No one's gonna say a word when the Russians club every American they can reach." I didn't respond I just focused on what Shepherd was showing us.

"Makarov was one move ahead. Now he's left thousands of bodies at the feet of an American." Shepherd said as he started analyzing a shell case, near Allen's body.

"We're the only ones who know it was Makarov's op. Our credibility died with Allen. We need proof." At the same time John said that a search result showed up from the analyzed case. Apparently it was from Brazil. "Follow the shell." Shepherd said and the casing was traced to a man called Alejandro Rojas and his assistant. "Alejandro Rojas."

"Never heard of him sir." John said as he took a closer look at the picture.

"You know him as Alex the Red. He supplied the assault."

"One bullet to unleash the fury of a whole nation. Which means…"

"He's our ticket to Makarov."

_Several hours later…_

Myself, Meat and Royce were driving around in the streets of Rio De Janeiro waiting for John's go. He was in a car with Roach and Driver and they were tailing a white van, while we were looking out for anything suspicious. Originally I was supposed to be in the car with him and Roach with Meat and Royce, but in the last moment I had commented on how we couldn't leave them without a superior. I honestly didn't care I just didn't want to be near John.

"Ghost, the plates are a match." I heard John say over the comms. Great now I had to talk to him.

"Copy. Any sign of Rojas' right hand man?"

"Negative. They've stopped twice already. No sign of him." I sighed; this was going to take forever, "Wait, they've stopped again. Standby." I parked the car near a sidewalk in case we had to get out and run.

"Got a positive ID!" I took off my seatbelt and told the others to do the same. I knew we had to go running; there was no way he would come freely. They always try to escape. I sat there waiting for John to say anything else, but instead I heard gunshots. I sat up straight, ready to get out of the car as I saw people running around in panic.

"Ghost, we have a situation here!" I heard another couple of gunshots, this time through my earpiece and I could feel my heart skip a beat. I was still bloody mad at John, but I didn't want him to die.

"Ghost, our driver's dead! We're on foot! Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can!" I was relieved as I heard his voice, "Roger, I'm on my way." I jumped out of the car and ran towards the destination and I could hear Meat and Royce behind me as well. As we reached the destination I almost ran into Roach, but we missed each other by mere inches.

"He went into the alley!" I yelled and I heard John say something about non-lethal takedowns. I wasn't completely sure since I was more focused on not letting the assistant out of my sight. We ran into the alley, but the assistant took a sudden turn and he was close to an area where he would be able to get away if we didn't do something.

"Roach- take the shot! Go for his leg!" Roach held his ACR up to his eye and took the shot. Within a second Rojas' assistant fell to the ground and put his hands on the wound in his leg. I looked at Roach and patted him on the back, "Nice shot mate." He gave me a proud smile and we hurried over to the man on the ground. I had to admit that Roach was a very good shot. He was very precise and he was fast. He was probably one of the best of the recruits on the team.

As we reached the assistant I turned him around and tied up his hands, before I pulled him up so he was standing. Or at least standing as well as he could with his bad leg. Meat and Royce positioned themselves in front of me and MacTavish and Roach to the back, so they could keep an eye out, while we moved to the place where we were going to interrogate him.

We arrived at the garage and MacTavish opened it up and got in and he helped me get Rojas' assistant in as well. Apparently he thought it was a good idea to struggle, so I tightened my grip around his arm. I tied him to a chair, before I went over to check what tools I had been given. Of course there was a car battery; that was usually more than enough to make them talk, if you did it right.

"Roach, this is going to take some time. Go with Meat and Royce and check the favela for any sign of Rojas - that's where this guy was headed." MacTavish said as I sparked the battery cables. Meat and Royce looked at me like I was insane and I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. John closed the garage door and positioned himself in a corner as always.

"So are you willingly going to tell us where Rojas is, or do I have to force it out of you? Please tell me I have to force you… it's been a while." I said and the man's eyes went wide. He looked like he was about to say something, but then he shook his head and shut his mouth. I sighed and played around with the cables in front of him, before I let them touch his bad leg. He started screaming and John started walking around uncomfortably.

"Talking yet?" The man glanced up at me and took a deep breath before talking, "Okay I'll talk… I fucked your mother last night." I sighed, now that wasn't what I had expected at all.

"That's kind of gross mate, she's dead. So unless you're a necrophile then I really doubt it." I heard chuckle from John, but as I looked up at him he became serious again and continued pacing around. Rojas' assistant on the other hand didn't really know what to say, he sat there shaking his head at himself.

I pulled out the cables again and this time I touched his arms with them. He screamed again and yelled at me to stop. I removed the cables from his arm, but I couldn't help myself from sparking him quickly, just to see him jump. It was hilarious and it was something I would be able to do all day. It was just as funny as when you shoot at someone's feet to make them dance. I laughed loudly as I sparked him a last time and his legs started shaking and moving up into the air.

I noticed John looking at me while shaking his head and I knew I had to get back to business. I tried stopping myself from laughing, but I was still chuckling when I spoke, "So… what were you saying?" I asked.

"You're fucking insane!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Rojas is hiding out in the favela. With sending your friends there, he knows you're coming. So he's probably trying to hide or he's on the run. If he's not running you still have a chance to get him. If you climb up to the rooftops from the favela, you have to go up the big building very close to here, and then you should find him, just go west. He's fast so you'll have to run."

I put the cables back on the table and John opened the garage door and closed it behind him, leaving Rojas' assistant inside. We didn't have the time to take care of him. We ran towards the area we were told about and John contacted Roach.

"Roach - we've got Rojas' location! He's heading west along the upper levels of the favela. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side - keep going and cut him off at the top! There's no time for backup. You're gonna have to do this on your own. Good luck. Out."

Roach came with a groan for an answer, he didn't sound happy about the situation, but he didn't complain. We went towards the area where Meat, Royce and Roach had gone earlier and noticed the bodies spread across the area. Apparently they hadn't got a proper welcome. John and I started moving west as the assistant had told us and we soon found ourselves in an area with tall buildings all around us.

I heard a weird sound, so I instinctively grabbed John's arm and pushed him away. Not even a second after, an RPG exploded next to us and someone started firing at us from the rooftops. I peeked around the corner and shot up at the assailants, causing some of them to fall off the roof. John moved up next to me and took out the pain in the arse with the RPG and the friends he had brought with him.

We took a close look at the rooftops and we saw Rojas. John departed from me and found a way up and he started running along the roofs and I ran in between the buildings. I could see John running along the roof where Rojas had just been and I did my best to cover him as well as myself. It wasn't easy since we were taking heavy fire, "Roach, watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPGs and machine guns positioned up high! Roach, we're taking heavy fire from militia here but I'm still tracking Rojas! He's gone into a building! Ghost, you see him?"

I looked at the building he had just run into and a few seconds later he came out on the other side, "Roger that, he's climbing onto a roof carrying a black duffel bag!" John said something about that slowing him down, but I didn't listen. I kept running I tried my best to not get gunned down at the same time.

"Roach! Don't let the militia pin you down for too long! Use your flashbangs on them!" I yelled into the comms as I started getting worried about Roach. He was a tough kid, but he was outnumbered heavily and I had no idea what was going on with Meat and Royce.

"What the bloody hell happened to Meat and Royce?!" I yelled.

"I have no idea they disappeared not too long ago." Roach replied.

"We're still alive sir, but Meat got hit. We're trying to head towards Roach's position." Royce said and I could hear gunshots from his end.

"Okay, just make sure you stay alive." I said back and continued running, tracking Rojas as well as I could.

"I've lost sight of him again! Ghost, talk to me!" John said slightly annoyed.

"I'm onto him! He's trying to double back through the alleys below!"

"Roger that! Stay on him!" Well what was I supposed to do other than stay on him? I wanted to say something witty and sarcastic, but I decided that it was probably not the time. Plus, I was still mad at him and he was still mad at me. I had been trying to avoid communication with him as much as possible and that wasn't going to change just because we were on a mission. I would talk when I had to, but that was it.

"I've got a got a visual on Rojas! He's cutting through the market!" I yelled as I noticed him ahead of me.

"Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops and try to cut him off on the right! He's gonna have no choice but to head west!"

"I'm taking a lot of fire from the militia; I don't think I can track him through the market! I'm gonna have to find another way around!" I turned around a corner and shot behind me at someone from the militia. I turned my attention back to what was in front of me and I managed to duck just as an RPG hit a building behind me. I stumbled over my own feet and my ears were ringing, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I looked up to the right and noticed Rojas again. Apparently he had found a way back up to the rooftops.

"Be advised, I'm about half a click east of the market, I can see Rojas running across the rooftops on my right side!"

"Roger that! Roach! We're still corralling him closer to your side of the hill! Keep an eye open for Rojas! He's making his way across the rooftops!" I kept following Rojas and it didn't take long before he was enough in the clear for me to have a shot. I knew I would be able to make a clean leg shot, but it had to be now, before someone decided to shoot another RPG at me.

"Sir, I've got Rojas in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here!"

"Negative! We can't risk it! Do not engage!" Was he stupid, I had the opportunity to get it over with, but no it was to 'dangerous'. However, orders were orders, no matter how stupid they were.

"Bollocks! Roger that!" I could see Rojas right in front of me and it looked like he was running towards something.

"Ghost he's going for that motorcycle!" I ran a little to the side and noticed the motorcycle. I started shooting at the motorcycle until it started smoking and it forced Rojas away from it.

"No he's not!" I yelled.

"Nice! He's breaking to the right again! Roach, if you see him, do not shoot him! I need him unharmed! We've got eyes on Rojas - wait! Shite! he's headed back towards you! He's on the move and headed your way! Go! Go! Roach, keep pushing him uphill! Don't let him double back!"

I stayed on Rojas right until he decided to run into a building and I could no longer see him except for when he was running past windows.

"Ghost, I'm going far right!"

"Roger that! He's gonna get away!"

"No he's not." I saw Roach on the other side of a car I was running towards and we both ducked as we heard glass shatter. It seemed like everything was in slow-motion as I saw John flying out of the window, while he was tackling Rojas. They hit the car and the roof caved in. I quickly made sure to get Rojas at gunpoint and John and Roach did the same.

"Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six. We've got the package. I repeat we have got the package." John said into the comms.

"Command, ready for dustoff. Send the chopper. Coordinates to fol- Bollocks! The skies are clear! Send the chopper now! Command's got their head up their arse. We're on our own." I said after I had tried contacting command. I had trouble getting through and now we had to find our own way out of Brazil. Wasn't that great?

"Don't shoot!" We all turned around as we saw Meat and Royce. Royce was trying his best to support his friend, but Meat was having none of it.

"I'm fine man, it was just a strafe." Royce let go of Meat who tried his best to stand up straight. I looked at the area that was hit and noticed the red stain that had spread across his side. It didn't look good, but it wasn't lethal either.

"Get that cleaned up." I said to Meat before I turned my attention back to Rojas, who John had just finished tying up. We got him off the roof of the car and hurried away from the area until we came to a house that seemed abandoned. Roach went in and checked it and it didn't take long before he said it was clear. We went in and tied Rojas to a chair and the rest of us went to sit down for a second to catch our breaths.

"You did good out there Roach." John said as he patted Roach on the back.

"Thanks sir, though I have to say it was horrible." We all chuckled I looked at John who was slowly walking away. He was wobbling a little bit. There was no way that fall hadn't injured him. I knew I had promised myself to not care, but I really needed to check on him. He didn't look too good. He walked outside and I got up to follow him.

I opened the door and leaned up against the wall he was standing at. He glanced over at me before returning to looking into the sky. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to find something to say. However, I knew that no matter what I said I would still sound mad.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"A bruised knee and two sprained wrists." I opened one of the many pockets on my gear and found an emergency kit. I took all the bandages I had and walked over so I was standing in front of John. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow as I took one of his hands. I took it carefully in mine and began wrapping the bandages tightly around his wrist. I didn't say anything as continued working on it, until I was happy with how it looked. I had made sure it was tight so the wrist would remain as steady as possible. I finished one and carefully took hold of his other hand and did the same to that.

"I don't think I can do very much about your knee, but that should help your wrists a little bit." I said quietly as I walked towards the door that led inside. I was about to open the door when he grabbed my hand. I turned around and looked at him. "Thank you…" He said before letting me go. I went back inside and sat down next to Roach. No one was really paying attention to Rojas and Meat had apparently thought it was funny to put a bag over his head. So we couldn't really care less about him at that point, or at least until we had to get moving again. We needed to question him, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be too hard.

"So uh… are you two okay?" Roach asked and I looked confused at him.

"What?"

"You and MacTavish. None of you seem very happy about talking to each other and there's this bad energy between you two."

"We just had a bit of a fight earlier."

"About that mission?" I nodded and Roach came with a light 'oh' before leaning back. I on the other hand stood up and walked over to Rojas. At the same time John came in through the door and walked over to Rojas as well. He grabbed a chair and sat down on it in front of him. I pulled off the bag Rojas had over his head and he was frantically looking around.

"So are you going to tell us what we want or do we have to force ya?" John asked and Rojas took a deep breath.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell us what you know about Makarov."

"I don't know much. I don't contact him, he contacts me. The only thing I do know is that he has a deep hatred for someone in a thing called the Gulag. Something about a prisoner 627. I don't know why and I don't know who the prisoner is, it was just a contact of mine who told me about this." John looked up and nodded at me and I placed the bag over Rojas' head again.

"We need to get out of here." I said after we had waved over Roach and the others.

"I know a guy. Let's find a payphone. They still exist?"

"What are we going to do about that prisoner?" I asked and John started thinking.

"It's all we got. If this con's the bait to catch that psychopath, let's hang him from a tree."

_2 hour later…_

John had called an old friend named Nikolai and he had agreed to come pick us up. Now we were moving through the favela so we could get to the LZ. We had left Rojas in the house to let him take care of himself. None of us gave a shite about him and he had caused us a lot of trouble. We had also talked to Shepherd who had told us to come to a specific sub, so we would be able to get to the prisoner.

"Nikolai! We're at the top level of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, over!"

"Ok my friend, I am on the way!" Nikolai said over the comms. John had talked about him a few times, but I had never had the chance to meet him.

"Everyone get ready! Lock and load!" John said as he looked at us.

"Let's do this!" I replied and we started running up a hill. We were met by a storm of tangoes and we all hurried to get to cover. We started firing at the men and did our best to push forward. There wasn't a place where we were safe. They were on the rooftops, in the buildings, on the streets and there were more than enough flanking routes for them to take.

"We've gotta get to the helicopter - head through the gate to the market! Move!" John yelled and we kept fighting through the endless waves of tangoes. It didn't get better when I noticed a technical getting close to us.

"Technical comin' in from the south!" I yelled and I immediately noticed Roach taking cover behind a building. He leaned out just enough to see what he was doing, before he got a clean headshot. "We got another technical! Take it out!" Roach stayed at the building and within long he had taken out the second technical.

"Let's go, let's go! We've gotta push through these streets to the market! Watch for flanking routes!" John yelled again and we started pushing through and we slowly started to force the militia back. Of course as soon as we had taken care of some, another group stormed in. I looked back and checked how Meat was doing. He didn't seem like he was great, but he was still alive.

We came close to the market and took up as safe positions as possible.

"Squad! Spread out and cut through the market! Move!" We all split up and I went through the market taking out as many as I could along the way. The market was complicated to move through. No matter where I looked there were perfect spots for the enemy militia to hide. Plus most of them were from the area so they knew what to do, while we were more or less running around in panic trying our best to survive.

I heard a noise that seemed like rotor blades and I looked up to see a Pave Low. "There's Nikolai's Pave Low! Let's go! Nikolai! ETA 20 seconds! Be ready for immediate dustoff!" John said and we pushed further through the market.

"That may not be fast enough! I see more militia closing in on the market!" Nikolai replied.

"Pick up the pace! Let's go!" We were finally through the market and arrived at a small soccer field However, we were surrounded by RPGs and there was more gunfire from every corner.

"It's too hot! We will not survive this landing!" Nikolai said.

"Nikolai wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead! Go!"

"Very well, I will meet you there! Good luck!"

"Come on! We've got to get to the rooftops, this way!"

We took out a few more tangoes until we climbed up to the rooftops. We didn't have time to stop, we just kept running. We could hear more shots from behind us and we barely evaded them.

"My friend, from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!" Nikolai said. He sounded worried.

"Tell me something I don't know! Just get ready to pick us up!" We came to the area where Nikolai was supposed to pick us up, but there was almost no more rooftop. The only way we would be able to make it was if we made well timed jumps. I was worried for Meat, I didn't know if he would be able to make it.

"We're running out of rooftop!" I yelled.

"We can make it! Go go go!"

We jumped across the roof and Meat had a rough landing but he made it. The only one we needed was Roach. He sped up and right as he jumped you could see something was wrong. He had enough speed he had just jumped to early. He managed to grab hold of the edge of the roof and John hurried over to him, but he slipped before he got there. John swore to himself and the rest of us hurried over to the chopper. Meat sat down and noticed his wound had started bleeding again; while John sat near the door and looked down to get an eye on Roach. There was no way we were leaving him behind.

"Roach! Roach! Wake up!" John yelled into the comms. I looked out of the open side and saw all the militia heading in Roach's direction.

"Roach! We can see them from the chopper! They're coming for you, dozens of 'em!" I yelled. It looked like Roach shakily got on his feet and he was frantically looking around.

"Roach! There's too many of them! Get the hell out of there and find a way to the rooftops! Move! Run for it! Get to the rooftops!" We could see Roach sprinting down an alleyway and soon he disappeared into a building.

"Roach, we're circling the area but I can't see you! You've got to get to the rooftops!" John said. We kept an eye on the building he had just run into and it didn't take long for him to show up again.

"Roach! I see you! Jump down to the rooftops and meet us south of your position! Go!"

"Gas is very low! I must leave in thirty seconds!"

"Roach! We're running on fumes here! You got thirty seconds! Run! Left! Turn left and jump down! Come on!" Roach appeared near the chopper and he started sprinting towards the edge of the building.

"Jump for it!" John yelled and Roach leapt from the roof and he grabbed the ladder hanging from the side.

"Nikolai! We got him! Get us out of here!"

"Where to, my friend?"

"Just get us to the sub…"

* * *

**I know Meat and Royce originally dies during Takedown but I just couldn't do it I would miss them too much. I just need Meat's random comments and doucheness (is that a word? Well now it is…) and Royce walking around shaking his head at Meat.**

**I hope you enjoyed and as always you're welcome to review :)**


	19. Chapter 19: 627

**WARNING: Another very long chapter, again I suggest you go get some snacks and take a few breaks along the way. (I promise this is the last time!)**

* * *

I walked around in the sub, heading towards the living quarters. The bloody sub was like a maze and a few of the guys had already got lost. Meat and Royce had been sent home, since Meat needed the rest and Royce was determined to stay by his side. However, in the meantime, Shepherd had taken the chance to pick up a few guys from the team, for the next mission. That included, Worm, Peasant, Robot and Zach and then of course, me, Roach and John. Unfortunately we were also going to be working with the SEALs. It was never easy working with other teams, everyone tended to do whatever they wanted to and then scream at each other when everything went to shite, because no one was working together.

As far as I was concerned it would take a while before we reached our destination, which made it perfect for me to try and get some rest. John and I had been given one of the "fancy" rooms, where there was one bunk and therefore a little more space to move around in. The others got the regular ones where they were 3 guys stacked on top of each other. However, I didn't consider myself that lucky, since that meant I had to stay close to John again. None of us had let it go yet, so there was a big chance it wouldn't be pleasant.

I opened the hatch to our living quarters and immediately noticed John lying in the bottom bunk. I didn't say anything as I closed the door and got up on the top bunk. I lied down and stared into the metal ceiling, trying my best not to make a sound. I moved around uncomfortably until I was lying on my side, staring into the wall. I had always wondered what it was like living on a sub and I was definitely able to say, that I was never going to step foot on one again, unless it was absolutely necessary.

It was claustrophobic and the sub itself was maze. If someone decided to go crazy and go on a killing spree, then there was no way to escape them, since you would get lost and find yourself cornered. It just wasn't safe, especially not since I was the kind of person who would probably go crazy, because I kept walking into dead ends and had to live in such a cramped working space. I needed to be able to move around, do my training and in general just being able to breathe without having to breathe in canned air. Needless to say, I felt like a bloody sardine.

"So uh… you met Nikolai." John said and he sounded just as uncomfortable about the situation as me. Whenever he tried starting small talk, that usually meant he was either, one - uncomfortable with an awkward situation, two - softening you up before he started questioning you or three - shitfaced drunk. And since I knew he wasn't drunk and that he didn't need to question me about anything, then it could only be the first option.

"Yes… he seems nice." I said as I lacked something better and more intelligent to say. I had talked to the man for about five minutes before he had to leave. However, in those five minutes I had found out that he was a really nice guy. It hadn't taken long for him to start telling me about a mission where he and John had got drunk not too long before they had to leave. Apparently Nikolai still had to fly the chopper, but the others had been scared for their lives during the entire trip. John on the other hand had told Nikolai to go higher so he would be able to do an "epic" jump from the chopper, to which the others had panicked and tied him to a seat.

"He really is… I thought about talking to Shepherd about recruiting him."

"Oh, I guess it could be useful to have someone with their own personal chopper." John only replied with an agreeing sound. It didn't take long for the silence to fall over the room again and even though it was awkward as shite, it was better than having to talk. Listening to his voice I just wanted to grab my pillow and beat the living shite out of him, but I couldn't really do that since I didn't want to get the blame for injuring him further.

"I was told to tell you from the doctor, that your bandages were really good, so they didn't want to remove them."

"Looks like I'm good at other things than trying to kill myself then. Oh wait, I'm not even good at that, I've failed every time so far." I groaned. I didn't know why, but my anger just started bubbling up again and there was nothing I could do about it.

"You really want to take it there again?" He hissed at me and I could feel we both needed to shut up, if we didn't want to start yelling at each other again. We would have plenty of time to do that once we got back to the base, it wouldn't really end well if we started yelling in the sub. Everyone would be able to hear what you said if you spoke a little loud and that was the last thing any of us wanted.

"We should probably save it till we get back." I said as coldly as possible.

"Great, at least we agree on something then."

"You know what? I'll try and get some sleep before I come down there and kick your sorry arse. You can't fight back anyway so maybe it would be a perfect time, now that I think about it."

"Trust me I can fight back, I'm drugged up on painkillers right now. Just try me." I jumped out of my bunk and leaned up against a wall and looked at him, "Bring it on then." John raised an eyebrow and stepped out of his bunk. He stretched his back and walked towards me.

"Come on limpy, we don't have all day." I teased as he came over to me. I waited for him to make the first move, but the only thing he did was to walk so close to me, that I had to press myself up against the wall. He grabbed both of my hands and placed them around his waist and he placed his hands on the wall on each side of my head. He leaned in, lifted my mask slightly and pressed his lips against mine. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

After a while I pulled away and sighed, mostly at myself. Why hadn't I noticed it before? He was trying to manipulate me! He was trying to make me forget that he had actually lied and kept something from me. I couldn't believe I had actually fallen for it. I leaned my head back and rested it on the wall as I started laughing. John was looking confused at me and I pushed myself away from him. I pulled my mask down so it was sitting probably again.

"You're smart. I'll give you that much. I didn't expect that at all." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're trying to manipulate me aren't you? Trying to make me forget everything. I'll have to admit that it worked for a while, but I'm not falling for that again."

"Are you serious? That wasn't what I was trying to at all."

"Of course you would say that, but you have to admit it's fucking suspicious, when you know I'm still mad at you!"

"Are ya fucking kidding me?! You're still mad about that? If you didn't notice then I thought you would kind of take this as an apology!"

"You thought manipulation was an apology?! Wow you're a bright one aren't you?!"

"What can I do to make you forgive me, so far it seems like nothing!"

"I don't know! I just know that I don't take kindly to people lying to me and you know that as well, so it surprises me that you didn't just choose to tell me. You should know better."

"It's not my fault that you're so fucked in the head that you can't see, why I chose not to tell you." I could see that he regretted what he had just said as he put his face in his hand. I didn't know what to do other than scoff at him and then I made my way towards the hatch. As soon as I reached it I felt him grabbing my wrist, "Simon… I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Stay away from me. Wouldn't want you to catch something…" I hissed as I broke free of his grip and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway and I bumped into Roach, usually I would have apologized, but I just groaned and continued to walk. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to move around, but I could hear Roach following behind me. I looked around and entered what seemed to be a maintenance room. I leaned up against a wall as Roach closed the hatch behind him and sat down on a set of stairs.

"What's going between you two?" He asked as he already seemed to know the problem, "I didn't think it was this bad…"

"Well it is and there's nothing to do about it. At least not until I get an apology."

"Have you ever thought about that it might not be him who's the entire problem?"

"What?"

"Nothing… forget what I said."

_Later that day…_

I entered a room where Shepherd was sitting behind a computer doing whatever. John hadn't showed up yet and honestly I was happy about that. Just the thought of looking at his stupid face made me angry. On the other hand I had to sit in a room with a man who was in my top three of people I hated. I guessed it was my own fault since I had showed up five minutes early, but then again, maybe it was one of John's ways of being an arse. He knew I hated Shepherd, so it would be the perfect act of evil to leave me alone in a room with him.

I took a quick look around as to see if there was any way to escape before Shepherd noticed me. "Sit down while we wait for MacTavish, lieutenant." I sighed and slowly walked over towards a seat next to Shepherd. I pulled out a chair, sat down and tried my best to ignore him.

"I don't bite Mr. Riley and I don't know if I should be hurt since you think I do." He said out of nowhere. I cringed inwardly as he called me Riley. No one ever called me Riley and I preferred to keep it that way. The only person who had called me that and was allowed to call me Simon was John and on rare occasions Roach used it as well. To everyone else I went by the name Ghost, I only told my real name to people I knew I could trust a hundred percent. But then there was Shepherd, he knew everything about everyone and that was another reason why I didn't trust him. No man should have that much knowledge about the amount of people he did.

"I don't think you do, I know you do."

"True. So how is everything going at the base?"

"Fine."

"Short of words today are we?"

"No, I just don't like talking to people who can get me framed for the murder of my family, in the blink of an eye." I hissed. He knew why I didn't want to talk to him, but he always made sure, that was brought up every time we ended up alone. He had me on a leash and trust me I would do anything I could for it to be the other way around. The only problem would be that his words had power, mine had nothing. I had so much dirt on him, but who was going to believe me? No one ever believes the man who went partially crazy; I had absolutely nothing to say.

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten about our agreement. So how do you like your position as a lieutenant?"

"It's fine, I guess I can't complain."

"Good… now would you care to tell me what is wrong between you and Captain MacTavish. You two seemed hostile, before you left for South America."

"Just a disagreement, nothing that will interfere with-" I stopped speaking as John entered the room. We looked at each other for a few seconds before he went over to sit on the other side of Shepherd.

"Seems we're headed the wrong direction, Sir. Shouldn't we be coming back to the fight?" John asked and for once I agreed with him. We had better things to do than picking up some prisoner. America was in flames; everything had gone to hell after Allen's death in the airport.

"Plenty of fight to go around MacTavish. Glad you made it outta South America. You're meeting up with the 6th Fleet. Leading the counter-strike." Shepherd started showing us satellite images of the Gulag.

"Prisoner Six-Two-Seven. We believe that's who Makarov's got the mad-on for. But we can't get to him." Shepherd showed us satellite images of some sort of oil rigs. I tilted my head slightly to the right. At first I was confused, but then I knew what Shepherd wanted us to do.

"Oilrigs, sir?" John asked.

"Russians are using them as SAM sites. Oil workers are human shields so we can't just blow up the rigs wholesale. And this one is the least defended. Boys, I know I'm sending you into the meat grinder in this one..."

"They're defending it, so it means we want it. Especially if it gets us to Six-Two-Seven."

_Several hours later…_

I was holding on to the side of the SDV as we were moving through the water. We were getting close to the oilrigs and that way we were one step closer to 627. We had to clear out the oilrigs and secure the hostages and then we would be taken to the Gulag.

It wouldn't take long before we arrived at our destination so I tried to stay focused. However, I couldn't help but glance over at John once in a while. I was fucking pissed, but I was worried about him as well. He had got injured badly on that last mission and now Shepherd expected him to just go out and 'do his thing'? Couldn't they at least have given him some more rest? I knew that this was urgent and we needed to get the prisoner as soon as possible, but they could at least have let him stay behind and then put me in charge. He needed the rest, this wasn't good for him.

I looked up and noticed we were at the oilrigs. I looked over at one of the other SDVs and we were told to swim up. It didn't take long for anyone to reach the surface and I watched as John and Roach took out two guards keeping watch. I hurried up to the platform and took of my diving gear and readied my weapon. Soon after everyone else had got ready and we started moving up the stairs.

"Two hostiles down in section One-Alpha. Moving up to section Two." John said.

"Roger that, Hotel Six."

"Keep it tight people. Ready weapons. Move up." We all did as John said, but as soon as we got up the stairs we had to take cover. There was a guard not far from us and we didn't need to get spotted that early on. "Got a visual by the railing." I said as I took a peek around the corner.

"Free to engage. Suppressed weapons only." Roach nodded and stuck his head out just enough to see what he was doing before he got a clean headshot and sent the tango to the sea. I took a quick look around before saying anything else, "We're clear."

"Civilian hostages at your position, watch your fire." Sub command informed.

"Roger that. Team One moving to breach." I leaned up against a wall as Roach planted a breaching charge on the door. It didn't take long for it to blow and it was ringing in my ears. Breaching charges were never comfortable, but they weren't enough to make you deaf either. I looked around the corner and took down a couple of the tangos and moved in as soon as everyone stopped firing, "Clear."

"We're clear. Hostages secured in section Two-Echo."

"Roger that Hotel Six, Team 2 will secure and evac, continue your search topside."

"Ok, moving upstairs. Control - We're advancing to Deck Two." We all moved up the stairs once again and it didn't take long for us to reach the second deck.

"Eyes open. Watch your sectors." John said and I involuntarily sighed a bit. I hoped no one had heard, but soon a tiny groan came from John. I wouldn't have sighed if he wasn't so bossy and giving us information we clearly didn't need!

"Enemy helo patrolling the perimeter. Keep a low profile, Hotel Six."

"Roger that." John replied, but he failed to hide his annoyance. I looked over at Roach as I heard him sigh and he was shaking his head lightly. We started moving forward but it didn't take long before that helo showed up. "Enemy helo, get out of sight." John and I said at the same time, again earning a little groan from the both of us.

"Would you two ladies mind focusing on the mission?! I didn't exactly plan on dying today, but you two might just make that happen. Fucking hell…" Roach hissed. John and I looked surprised at him, because of what he had just said. I had never thought he had it in him to tell us off and especially not on a mission. John looked up as the sound of rotor blades disappeared, "Clear, go."

We kept moving forward until we reached another door. "Hotel Six, more hostages are at your position." "Copy that." We moved up to the doors and once again we cleared the room. As soon as the gunfire quieted down I walked inside once again, to make sure it was clear, "Clear" I informed.

"Clear. Control - all Deck Two hostages secured." We all looked towards a radio as we started hearing someone talking. It was in Russian and it was something about them sending a group down, because the men we had just taken down weren't responding.

"Enemy radio… I think we're going to have company sir…"

"Set up for Plan B. Get some C4 on those bodies, go." Roach planted the C4 and we started moving out of the room.

"Get to an elevated position. We'll ambush them when they discover the bodies." John said and he and Roach got up some scaffolding. I decided to stay on the ground and hid behind some sheet metal and a pillar. There was a gap in between the metal and the pillar which was just enough for me to get a good view of everything. A few seconds after we had hid, the patrol showed up.

"There's the patrol. Hold your fire until they're closer. Standby… Standby…" The patrol went into the room and we started hearing yelling. "Plan B. Do it." The room blew up and we heard an alarm going off, the only thing we could do was to engage the enemy and hope for the best.

"Control, this is Hotel Six. Our cover is blown."

"Copy that, intel still indicates hostages and possible explosives on the top deck. Your team needs to secure that location before we can send in reinforcements to handle the SAM sites, over."

"Roger that. Will call for exfil in LZ Bravo. CentCom needs us to take the top deck ASAP so they can send in the Marines. Move." We continued to press forward until we reached another set of stairs. "Hotel Six, hostages from the lower decks are being extracted by Team 2. Proceed to the top deck ASAP to secure the rest, over."

"Copy that, we're working on it. Out." John had barely stopped talking before enemy reinforcements showed up. I started being able to hear that well known sound of propellers again and I knew I needed to warn the rest of the team. "Attack heli 12 o'clock, find some cover!" I yelled just before the bird started firing at us.

Roach looked around the corner of where he was hiding and took out the helo. I lifted an eyebrow and I had to admit I was slightly impressed. Roach had really been stepping up his game lately. "Nice shot, Roach. Enemy helo neutralized."

"The clock's ticking. We need to get topside and secure any remaining hostages before we call in the Marines." John said and we hurried up.

"Split up. We can flank through these hallways." John and Roach moved up stairs to flank the enemy while, I stayed at ground level. I eliminated as many tangos as I could and it didn't take long before I started getting support from John and Roach again. We gathered at the stairs and moved up to the final level. This was the last set of hostages we needed to rescue and then we would be off to the gulag.

"Move up. Let's go! Those hostages aren't going to rescue themselves." John yelled just as the enemy started popping smoke. They never made our job any easier did they? "Hostiles are popping smoke."

"These guys have thermal optics. Stay clear of the smoke." John warned. I switched to the thermal scope on my on my weapon and the team started taking out the tangos. We pressed forwards, but we made sure to check all our sides. I had always been paranoid when it came to smokescreens. The enemy could basically hide anywhere and thermal scopes were never really practical. Your eyes had to adjust to the new sight and that meant you would be out of the game for a minute. That was more than enough time for someone to snipe you, or stab you in the back. Nonetheless, we managed to get to the new set of doors without getting killed.

"Get a frame charge on the door. We'll hit the room from both sides." We breached the room, but this time was different. We had to watch our fire since the room was filled with explosives. For a few seconds I thought the room was going to blow up, luckily it was just a few close calls.

"Clear." I said as I saw the last tango go down and we moved inside. We started moving through so we could get to the helo platform.

"Room clear. Control, all hostages have been secured. I repeat - all hostages secured. proceeding to LZ Bravo...Over."

"Good job, Hotel Six. Marine reinforcements are inserting now to dismantle the SAM sites. Get your team ready for phase two of the operation. Out." We reached the platform and a helo landed. John and Roach took a seat along with Worm and a SEAL. I stayed behind waiting for the next chopper. John gave me a weird look, but I ignored him as they took off.

_1 hour later…_

"I see four hostiles on the next tower!" I could hear John say over the comms, but just as our helos slowed down an F-15 started firing on the tower and flew past us. Our helos started wobbling and I held on to a handle near me. The pilot started stabilizing the chopper and it didn't take long before we were back to a stable stance.

"Shepherd! Get those fighters to cease fire immediately! That was too close!" John yelled over the comms.

"I'll try to buy you some time. One man in a gulag doesn't mean much to the Navy at this point." I scoffed. Shepherd was a general of the marines; he of all people should be able to do something, he might not be in the navy, but his word should still count. "Bloody Yanks! I thought they were the good guys!" I said annoyed as we stared getting on the inside of the Gulag.

"Ghost cut the chatter. Stay frosty." I was about to yell something back at him, but decided to stay quiet. It would be hilarious to see if Roach would start yelling at us again, but he had also been right. We needed to stay focused on the mission and forget about our personal lives.

The bird dropped us off and we were all reunited. We started moving towards the buildings and took out everyone in our way. However, we were heavily outnumbered, but a helo came to our rescue and fired at the second floor of a building, taking out enough for us to be able to move forward. We were getting close to the entrance and we took out the last few tangos on the outside.

"This is it! We go in, grab Prisoner 627, and get out! Check your corners! Let's go!" We went down and took out a few tangos, before we came to a hallway. It was a control room and from there I would be able to tap into their systems and provide tactical information, open doors and provide other sorts of help along the way.

"That's the control room up ahead! I can use it to find the prisoner! I'll tap into their system and look for the prisoner! It's gonna take some time!"

"Copy that! Roach, we're on cell duty! Follow me!"

I took a seat in a chair and started working on cracking their systems. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either. It was an older system and therefore a lot easier to crack, but at the same time it was way different than what I was used to. I would probably have to improvise along the way and hope that it worked.

"All right, I'm patched in. I'm tracking your progress on the security cameras." I said as I kept an eye on the security footage.

"Copy that! Do you have the location of Prisoner 627?"

I did a search in their systems, but nothing came up. "Negative, but I've got a searchlight tracking hostiles on your floor. That should make your job easier." I turned on the lights and started working on locating 627 and tried to keep track of where they were at the same time.

"Ghost, we've hit a security door, get it open!"

"Workin' on it...this hardware is ancient!" This was one of those moments where I had to improvise. I typed in their location, pushed another few buttons and hit enter on the keyboard. I waited for someone to say something and cringed a little bit as John answered, "Ghost, you opened the wrong door!"

"Roger, standby... Got it!" I said while I tried sounding like I had the situation under control. Honestly I had no idea what I was doing; I was just typing in their location again and then a few random numbers.

"That's better, let's go!" I let out a sigh of relief as I leaned back for a second and looked into the ceiling, "I can do this… This is what I do and I'm bloody awesome at it." I said to myself before returning to the computer. I searched for 627 once again and this time I actually got results.

"Talk to me Ghost...these cells are deserted!"

"Got it! Prisoner 627's been transferred to the east wing! Head through the armory in the center - that's the fastest way there." I replied. I kept my eyes on the security cams and watched the team move through the hallways. I looked at some other footage for a second and noticed something strange. There were hostile squads moving in on them, they were a lot and the team was going to be in trouble.

"Bad news mate. I'm tracking three, no, four hostile squads converging on your position!" I warned.

"I can hear them coming...let's go! We're too exposed!" kept my eye on the enemies moving in on them until John spoke again, "Ghost! Open the door!"

I quickly turned my attention to the matter at hand "Bloody hell, they've locked it from the hardline. I'll have to run a bypass."

"Too late! They're already here!" On the SecCams I could see how they engaged the tangos, but I let out a groan of frustration as I saw more arriving, "Be advised - you've got more tangos headed your way."

"Open the door!"

"Well if you would stop yelling at me you bloody wanker, then my job would be a lot easier! But I'm almost there! Routing through the auxiliary circuit..."

"If you were working faster I wouldn't have to yell at you!"

"You do know that you're playing with fucking fire right now, right?! I could let you all die right now and simply walk away, so don't test me!"

"Oh you're such a bloody drama queen! You should just-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO! We don't have time for this shite, you can handle this later, if there's going to be a later! Ghost please get that door open, we need to get out of here. We're sitting ducks." Roach pleaded. I pushed another button on the keyboard and the door opened.

"Thank you…" Roach said again as they started moving again. I took a look at the SecCams and a blueprint I had found, "Ghost here. Recommend you bypass the lower floors by rappelling out that window." I said quietly.

"Copy that…"

I watched as they rappelled out the window and moved towards a new area. I ran a quick scan of the location and noticed that I couldn't get a connection to the next area. "The camera feed in solitary confinement is dead. The power must be down in that section."

"Roger that." I started finding more information about 627 and after a little extra searching I got the location of the prisoner. I found blueprints that showed me how certain areas of the Gulag was build and I planned out a route that would be easy to navigate through. I took a look over at the SecCams to see if they were through the hallway yet. All of the sudden the screen changed to static and I heard something blow up. I could feel myself panicking and I worked on getting the cam back online. I pushed a few buttons and soon I could see what was going on again. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw John and the others walk through.

They continued down a hall until they couldn't go further, "The old shower room's about thirty feet ahead on your left. You'll have to breach the wall to get in." I said and watched as Roach planted the charge on the wall. As soon as they blew the charge I changed my view to inside the shower room. I didn't have the time to warn them about the hostiles inside, but it seemed like they had the situation under control.

"Bloody hell…" I hissed at myself as I noticed that there weren't any cams further into the room. I watched as they started getting swarmed from the second floor and I had a bad feeling about the other half of the room. It made me paranoid that I couldn't see what was going on.

"Watch the second half of the room! There are no cameras there so I can't see it and I have a bad feeling about it!" I said.

"Roger that… Thank you." John answered. Just as he stopped talking men with riot shields showed up. The team started throwing grenades and made sure they detonated behind the hostiles with riot shields. I watched helplessly as they managed to take down the hostiles and sprinted towards what seemed like a hole in the floor. They jumped down and it didn't take long for me to figure out that there wasn't going to be any cams down there. I found all the blueprints and figured out there location.

"Ghost, we're in the old tunnel system heading south-southwest." I took a look at the blueprints and found the tunnel he was talking about.

"Ok. Keep going along that tunnel." I waited for what seemed like forever, until John started speaking again.

"Talk to me Ghost...I don't want to be down here when those ships start firing again."

"Keep going, you have to go to the end of the tunnel."

"Alright were there." John said after a while. I checked some equipment that showed heat signatures and watched the room that prisoner 627 was supposed to be in. Luckily I was able to see what was going on again.

"I'm detecting two heat signatures - one of them should be Prisoner 627."

The camera stopped working and I couldn't see anything, the only thing I could do was wait. It probably didn't take that long, but it seemed like they had been quiet for forever. I stood up from the chair and started pacing around; when I felt a big explosion, shake the building.

"Ghost, we have the package! The navy started the bombardment early, get the hell out of there!" John yelled and I quickly picked up my things and traced my way back outside. I blocked the sunlight with my hand as I got out and ran back the way we had originally entered.

"HEY! We need to go pick up the rest of your team!" I looked over at the pilot in a chopper and ran over and took a seat inside. He took off immediately and we started circling the Gulag. I looked outside and I could feel myself getting restless since I couldn't see anything. We had to wait for a signal. "Please don't let them be dead…" I whispered to myself as I kept an eye out. They couldn't be dead, John wouldn't allow for the mission to be a failure. He wouldn't care if he had to perform some sort of ritual to bring people back from the death, he just wouldn't let them die. I knew as much, but I could still feel myself getting worried.

"There's the signal!" the pilot said and we started flying towards a place where there was a hole in the roof. The pilot tried stabilizing the chopper and I got up and picked up the rope lying on the floor. I aimed carefully and threw it down, while the co-pilot walked over to the hoisting system. We waited for 30 seconds before he activated the system. I looked down and I could see they were all out of the building; as soon as the pilot started flying away there was an explosion from the Gulag underneath us that shook the chopper a tiny bit, but it didn't take long to get it stable.

The co-pilot and myself, focused on getting the team up. I kneeled down at the opening in the side and stuck my hand out to John who was the first to get up. Then there was a man I had never seen before, so I expected for him to be 627, then there was Roach and Worm. They quickly detached themselves from the rope and found a seat. The co-pilot went back to the pilot and I made sure that everyone had got out safely.

"Ghost we're fine…" Roach said as he did his best to smile at me. There was no doubt that they were all exhausted. I turned around as I felt John's hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." He looked over at the old man next to him and then back at me, "Ghost, this is John Price my previous captain and Price this is Ghost, my lieutenant." I looked at the old man in front of me and I could feel my jaw drop a little bit.

"What?" I asked as I stared at the man.

* * *

**So Price is there now :D Oh I have a lot of fun stuff in mind and of course that includes him finding out about MacTavish and Ghost, but maybe also some pranks… Hm I'll have to think a lot about this. And as you might have noticed, I decided to deviate from my other story. There Ghost presented himself as Simon Riley, but here I decided to not let anyone know.**

**To .Queen: Don't worry, Ghost and John will make up very soon, but it might be kind of… rough and hard on them… if you catch my drift xD**

**I hope you enjoyed and as always you're welcome to review :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Making Up (part 1)

"What?" I asked as I stared at the man. Had John just said what I thought he did? John Price, his previous captain and mentor, the man he had told me so much about? I watched him suspiciously and I could see Price noticed, but he couldn't blame me. It was one hell of a "coincidence", maybe even a coincidence that Shepherd had something to do with. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Shepherd knows more than what's good for anyone and he certainly knows more than he's willing to share with anyone. For all I knew, he probably knew it was Price all along.

I stuck my hand out carefully at the man and I could see he was studying me, the exact same way I was studying him. I had my own reasons not to trust anyone and he was probably paranoid after being locked up in the Gulag. Who knows what that could do to you? He looked at my hand for a little while and I could see John staring at us from the corner of my eye. After a few more seconds the man grabbed my hand and shook it firmly, we didn't say anything we just watched each other. As soon as he let go of my hand I sat back down, but I made sure to keep an eye on him and he was doing the same thing to me.

I heard light snoring and looked to the side to find Roach who had fallen asleep and he was slowly moving towards me until he rested his head on my shoulder. I noticed John smiling a little bit and I leaned back just enough to make the kid more comfortable. "No wonder he's tired. He did a good job today; unfortunately he got knocked out by some debris falling from the ceiling." John said quietly as he shook his head lightly. I looked at the younger man resting his head on my shoulder and sighed. He always managed to get himself injured one way or another, sometimes in very unexpected or bizarre ways.

"May I ask you where you were during all this?" I looked at Price who had spoken to me for the first time. I couldn't determine if it was said mockingly or seriously from the tone of his voice. To me that was yet another reason to not trust him. You can never be sure what that kind of people mean and it's usually them, who either end up as an important ally or someone who stabs you in the back as soon as you turn around. However, John clearly trusted him and that made me relax a bit.

"I was hacking and tracking them through the security cams."

"It's one of his specials. I've never met anyone as good at hacking as him. Though I have to say it went a little slow today." John said as he looked at me.

"Not my fault that it was a completely different system than I'm used to. No one uses systems that old anymore; I've never really been thought to work with that, so I had to improvise." I replied with a hiss.

"Not blaming you, just saying."

"You better not." I said as I leaned my head back and stared into the ceiling of the chopper.

"Are you two always arguing like this?" Price asked.

"John and I looked at each other and replied in unison, "no…", "We just had a disagreement a couple of days ago and SOMEONE, needs to admit what he did was wrong and apologize." I said.

"That SOMEONE you're talking about, did try apologizing, but you were too stupid to believe it, and SOMEONE also thinks that he is not entirely to blame."

"SOMEONE needs to shut up before he gets his arse thrown out of the chopper." I hissed and the only reason I hadn't kicked his arse yet, was because I didn't want to wake up Roach. Worm was sighing and chuckling lightly while Price was just looking from John to me and then back again, while he was lightly shaking his head, "bloody hell…" He said quietly so I almost couldn't hear it.

"Soap, grow a pair and say something back, you're the bloody captain. He's your lieutenant; you shouldn't allow him to talk to you like that"

"Trust me it wouldn't work, he doesn't care. You'll find out soon enough that he's one of the most arrogant and sarcastic bastards to walk the earth. I found out about that the first time I met him and the only reason I didn't fire him back there was because I had a feeling he was useful, he ended up saving my arse on our first mission. I found out he was going to be vital asset to the team, so I couldn't let him go." John replied.

"This doesn't happen often but don't let it get to your head, but I think I already like you. You remind me a little bit of my old lieutenant, Gaz. He was arrogant, cocky and a pain in my arse; may the bastard rest in peace." Price said to me as he sighed depressed and I could see that John's memories of this Gaz person, caught up with him as well. After a while Price looked at me again, "what else can you do, besides hacking?" he asked.

"I'm a weapons and stealth expert, but I can do a little bit of everything I guess."

"You're definitely useful then; good thing Soap didn't fire you. I need to make a thing clear though, I might like you but that doesn't mean I have to trust you." The old man said.

"Oh great! We agree on something!"

"I warned ya, arrogant and sarcastic…" John said as he sighed.

"Aye you did, I see what you mean." Price replied.

_A couple of days later…_

I hadn't seen John much ever since we came back; he had spent most of his time with Price. Not that I thought it was a bad thing, it did get him off my back for a little while. We still slept in the same bed, but it was with our backs to each other and we ignored each other in the morning as well. Now that Price was walking around we had to take precautions again, John and I had talked briefly about not letting the old man know anything about us, since John wasn't sure about how Price would take it. That was the last time we talked and that was right after we had got back.

"Dude… you two need to make up." I looked over at Roach who was sitting next to me in the briefing room. I was trying to get some of the paperwork from the past couple of missions done, so it wasn't going to lie on the table forever. The last thing we needed was Shepherd getting pissy because, we hadn't got it done fast enough. Roach was just keeping me company.

"Why?"

"Because it's going to be the death of you two! You clearly miss him and he misses you, it's not hard to tell, both of you are just too stubborn to apologize and admit you were wrong."

"I don't see what I have to do with all this…"

"You need to wake up and smell the roses missy! Yes what he did was wrong and he should have known that it was better to just tell you! On the other hand, you haven't exactly acted very understanding and then everyone started going batshit crazy!"

"Roach I don't have time for your meaningless banter, I have work to do."

"AHA! So it's just because you don't want to admit it?!"

"I have nothing to admit, now piss off I need to get this done."

"You're running from the truth and you won't get rid of me this easily."

"I'm not running from anything and I can get rid of you very easily. I outrank you, so piss off." I focused on my screen, but from the corner of my eye, I could see Roach shaking his head before he sighed and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind him I pushed my laptop away, pulled off my sunglasses and rested my head in my arms on the table. I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't know what else to do; I couldn't focus on work, there was no training or teaching I could do and now I had no one to talk to. The last part was my own fault, but he had crossed the line. I had to admit that I wasn't exactly holy with the entire situation and all, but it was definitely not my fault.

No matter how much it annoyed me saying it, then I really did miss John. I wanted things to be the way it used to be, I wanted to talk to him and be around him as always and not tense up every time we were in the same room. I even missed the way he always made a mess everywhere he went (every time he entered a room and left a few minutes later, it looked like a hurricane had come through), the way he always told me stupid jokes that were in no way funny, the way he always kissed me as a good morning and even the way he was more muscle than brains once in a while.

I sat up straight and quickly wiped away the tear that had started to form in the corner of my eye. What was wrong with me? It wasn't like me to start crying like that, the last time I had cried because of my feelings was when my family got killed. After that it had only been because of mental breakdowns. He off all people didn't deserve me crying over him, I had better things to cry about than him. Things like having to do a mountain of paperwork, because he was to bloody lazy to do it himself. Then there was because there was no more tea, since the delivery guys had forgot to bring it at the last delivery and then there was the fact that I was an insomniac and I hadn't slept properly for three… fucking… days! Those were all very good reasons to cry.

I quickly put on my sunglasses again as I heard the door open, I was mildly surprised when I saw it was Price. He walked over and sat down on a chair not far from me and looked at me. I had no idea what he wanted and I honestly didn't care.

"What do you usually do around here?" He asked and I looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. What did he want? Did I have to make a schedule for him, which showed what I was doing 24 hours a day? Just because he was going to be stuck with us for a little while it didn't mean he had the right to question me. We had made sure he had got taken care of and he already looked a lot better than he did a couple of days ago, so what more could he ask?

"I run training, do paperwork and make sure no one kills each other."

"What does Soap do?"

"Sit on his arse and look out the window in his office, while he shovels food in his mouth? I have absolutely no idea. Actually he does do around 10 % of the paperwork and 50 % of the anti-murder work, so he doesn't sit on his arse all the time, but he'd probably wish he could."

"Do you ever get any rest?"

"Not really, but it's mostly my own choice."

"Hm I see. Can you tell me something about that weird sergeant of yours?"

"Which one of them? You have to be a little more specific, none of them can really be considered normal. They are just putting up an act because you're here."

"The young one… what was his name… Roach."

"Now it makes more sense, but I don't really know what to tell you. I guess it would be the easiest to take you through the basics. He's a pain in the arse and he'll do anything he can to get on your nerves. He pokes his nose in things that has nothing to do with him and he does it deliberately. He doesn't handle sugar very well, so don't give him candy; we won't make that mistake one more time, once was more than enough. And he can't sit still for more than five minutes." Price looked like he was about to say something, but then he regretted it and kept quiet.

"Are you staying here, sir?" I asked. I wanted to know whether or not I would have to get used to watching him walk around, or if it was just temporary until someone figured out what they wanted to do with him.

"I don't know yet, Soap and I talked about asking Shepherd to let me stay here, but nothings certain yet." I nodded and tried returning to my paperwork.

"Would it be a problem for you if I stayed here?" He asked.

"Not at all, I was just curious." He nodded and got up to leave. I was suspicious; there was something he wasn't telling me. Why would he just come in all of the sudden and start talking to me for no apparent reason. There had to be something behind it, he wouldn't just show up for small talk. I hadn't talked to him since we were on the way back from the Gulag, so that he wanted to talk to me there made me think. At the door he stopped and turned around and pulled something out of his pocket. He threw it across the table and I stopped it before it slid off the table. I looked at it and it was a folded piece of paper.

"What is this?" I asked.

"No idea, the kid just asked me to give it to you, he said Soap told him to give it to you, but he didn't want to bother you again." He walked out and closed the door behind him. I looked down at the little piece of paper and unfolded it. _Meet me in my office at midnight, we need to talk. Make sure you show up. _I read. What did he want now?

_That evening…_

It was a couple of minutes past midnight and I was standing outside John's office. I grabbed the handle and walked inside, to find him sitting behind his desk. He looked at me as I walked in and he raised an eyebrow.

"Late for your own meeting eh?" He asked. I tilted my head slightly, what did he mean with my own meeting.

"What do you mean? I came here because you told me to."

"What?" I turned around and focused on the door as it slammed behind me and I could hear someone locking it.

"Now, here's how this works. You two are going to stay in there until you have worked everything out. I will not open the door until you've come to some sort of conclusion. I don't care how you're going to do it, but it has to happen. I'll be back in a little while to see how far you've got. Don't kill each other." Roach said from the other side of the door and I could hear him walk away. Somehow it didn't really surprise me that it was his work; it was exactly something like this that he would plan. I knew there was something wrong with that note, I had been pretty sure that it wasn't John's handwriting, but I had just shrugged it off and told myself that it was my mind playing tricks on me.

"You might as well sit down, not like he'll let us out any time soon." John said from the other side of the desk. I walked over and sat down on the chair I was usually sitting on whenever I was around his office. I leaned back and sighed and looked out the window into complete darkness.

"He's right; we really need to talk this through." John said and I looked over at him. I pulled of my mask and sunglasses and put it on the desk.

"Then start talking."

"I don't like fighting with you…"

"You should have thought about that earlier." He stood up and walked over to the front of the desk and sat down on the edge of it. He was sitting right in front of me and he looked like he was trying to figure out how to begin.

"Do you always have to try and pick a fight?"

"Oh are we doing this again? Let's play the blame game, where I'm the target, that's bloody great."

"I think we've played that game more than enough, where I've been the target, so yeah maybe it's time we start focusing on you."

"Great! What do you have to say to me this time?!"

"You know what? I'm getting tired of your shite." He said as he looked at me.

"Right back at you." He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose before he started talking.

"This isn't working, we need to stop fighting and try and figure this out. I never gave ya a full explanation of why I decided not to tell ya about that mission did I?"

"Not really."

"I remember I said something about protecting you and I still stand by that. And before you start your 'I don't need protection' talk, then let me tell you why. You've told me how much ya deal with on a regular basis. About how it never really goes away and that you're always paranoid. From everything ya told me, I decided that it was best not to make it worse. You didn't need me to write you a long list of everything that went wrong, since that would end up with you tying me to a chair and never letting me go outside again. And don't try and tell me that wouldn't happen, because you know it would. Of course I also knew it was stupid, because you always find out one way or another, but I just didn't want to trouble you anymore."

"You know how I feel about being lied to and you still chose to do it. I thought you of all people would know to just tell me the truth. Guess I was wrong."

"You need to understand that I did it for your own good. I didn't want you to start worrying about any more than you already do. But yes I know how you feel about it, but… what did you want me to do? Tell you and you would have some sort of mental break down, or not tell you and potentially spare you from it. What would you have done?"

"I would still have told me. Maybe not the details, but maybe just have said that it didn't go to well, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. You probably won't see it as much different, but trust me it is." I said.

"There is no difference; you would still be holding something back and that would still have made you react the way you did. But why would you choose that option?" I looked at him and then into the table. I had nothings to say, I would choose that for the same reason he did. There was no need to worry someone more than necessary and trying to keep it from them was definitely the easiest way. I couldn't even blame him for that…

"Just as I thought; the exact same reason as I did." He said. He got off the table and started pacing around the room.

"That might be, but you still said some things that made the entire situation a lot worse." I said as I watched him walk around the room. He leaned up against a wall and started chuckling.

"I'll take 50 % of the blame for that, you delivered the other half. You can't exactly say that you have nothing to do with this."

"What did I do?"

"Well, you kept bringing all this up, you accused me of trying to manipulate you, you threatened to let me get killed in the Gulag and kick me out of a chopper you-"

"OKAY! I get your point, I'm not a saint but what the bloody hell do you want me to do?! You have no idea how much it hurt me, when you didn't just tell me the truth. I have been lied to over and over again all through my life and when I got together with you, I hoped for some sort of stability and that I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. So when you kept something from me it was basically a giant relapse. I hoped that I didn't have to deal with something like that with you." I got up and walked around the room.

"Simon…" John said as he walked over to me and took hold of one of my hands. He stroked it gently as he sighed, "I never meant for it to get this far and you have no idea how sorry I am. I'm not asking you to forgive me right now, you can take all the time you need; I just don't want it to be like this anymore. I've missed you."

"I just need some time to deal with this, but I've missed you too…"

"Can we please stop yelling at each other then? Clearly none of us really want this."

"I guess I'll try my best." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but give him a little smile back. He reached out to pull me closer to him, but instead I grabbed his hand and examined the bandages around his wrist.

"How are you doing, by the way?"

"Really? I was hoping for a romantic moment here and then this?"

"What? I'm worried about you."

"It's getting better, it still hurts but it could be worse. The knee is basically back the way it should be. Don't worry about that though; I have other things in mind that you should probably think of." I lifted an eyebrow as he started pushing me up against a wall. I smirked and he put his hands on each side of my head and leaned closer to me. Our lips were about to meet as we heard a knock on the door.

"How are you two doing in there?" We heard Roach say. I most of all felt like tearing of my face and throwing it at him, but I decided it was probably a bad idea. John on the other hand sighed and let one of his hands fall down his side.

"Way to spoil the moment Roach…" we said in unison as we looked at the door.

* * *

**Roach is starting to man up, Price is being suspicious, John and Simon are starting to make up and of course Roach ends up completely spoiling the moment. It wouldn't be the same if he didn't, so I had to throw it in there. (I haven't forgotten about stage 2 of their making up, don't worry!)**

**By the way, about the marriage and kids question ages ago then, Only Marriage, won, which I'm actually kind of happy about. I never really planned for them to take it there, so it would have required major changes in where I wanted this to go, but I really wanted to give you guys the chance of deciding what was going to happen. So marriage it is! But it'll take a little while.**

**I hope you enjoyed and as always you're welcome to review :)**


End file.
